Paint it, black
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Todos regresan de Camelot sin saber que sucedió. Todos menos una persona. Swan Queen, T.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah muy bien, cómo describir esto? Como algo que se me ocurrió y que no pude superar sin escribirlo primero? Esta historia no tiene nada de relación con las que escribí antes ni con cierto personaje–sin-filtros de mi fic anterior. Es una historia alternativa y completamente independiente._

 _Rated: T o parecido. Género: Angst, , Drama, Romance. Es sin duda un SWAN QUEEN y está ubicado en la primera parte de la temporada actual, cuando regresan de Camelot sin saber qué sucedió. En un principio la ambición queda en O-Shot excepto que tenga aceptación y a mí se me prendan las neuronillas que me quedan._

 _OUAT no me pertenece pero lo tomó prestado. El titulo es una alusión directa a la canción de Rolling Stones, aunque prefiero la versión de Ciara para el fic._

 _Sin más. Saludos a tod s las personas que lean._

 **Paint it, black…**

Otra noche de insomnio y sé que debería estar acostumbrada a que esto es así, indefectiblemente, siempre de la misma forma. Yo no podré dormir y por eso cada noche me sentaré frente a tu portal, esperando verte. Imaginando que te veo, imaginando que me ves. Preguntándome que harías si me vieras. ¿Saldrías y me invitarías a pasar por una copa de tu famosísima sidra maravillosa? O solo me evitarías como todo el mundo últimamente hace. No. Posiblemente me preguntarías lo que todo el mundo me pregunta cuando no me evita sistemáticamente. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué volvimos a Storybrooke? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Emma? ¿Por qué te dejaste consumir por la locura de la oscuridad? No me preguntarías que estoy haciendo sentada delante de tu casa. Ni cómo estoy. Ni porque estoy tan triste. Porque estoy triste ¿sabes? Lo estoy. Llevo muchas lunas hecha polvo. Tal vez esta máscara oscura no te deja ver pero mi corazón está llorando, está de luto desde hace demasiados segundos.

Las cosas se torcieron tan rápido que ni siquiera pude ver como mi la oscuridad lo invadía todo. No pude notarlo hasta que no tuve sangre en mis manos. Hasta que no sentí ese aroma a azufre que la presagia. Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba perdida. No más colores. Mi mundo se pintó de negro. La luz me lastima, la vivacidad me agota. Solo consigo una transitoria templanza cuando cierro los ojos. Cuando veo ese corazón oscuro que me lastima y me satisface a partes iguales. ¿Sabes? Ese loco maniático que vivía conmigo desde que la daga me arrastró hasta Camelot ya no me visita. Parece una buena señal pero no lo es. Ya no lo necesito, la maniática, la loca, todo lo albergo en mi misma, la demente, la asesina.

¿Quieres saber por qué regresamos? ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Te lo contaré. Regresamos porque realice la acción más atroz que un ser humano podría hacer. Y lo más tétrico, lo más grave es que no me arrepiento. Lo volvería a hacer con tal de espiarte entrando por tu portal. Con tal de ver como vuelves la vista un segundo como si supieras que te miro desde las sombras. Sin decir nada te quedas mirándome sin ver. Solo por verte mirarme ese segundo volvería a quitar una vida y más que una. ¿Cómo pude desviarme tanto? ¿No se supone que soy la salvadora?

El día que te vi a mis pies agonizando fue el que perdí mi fe en este mundo y en todo lo que nos rodea. Porque moriste. Te vi morir y no pude hacer nada para salvarte. Te vi soltar el último aliento de tus pulmones y cerrar los ojos para siempre. No hubo en mi vida una experiencia más terrorífica que esa. Todo paso tan rápido. Ni siquiera lo vi venir. ¿Cómo pude no acertar a ver esa flecha viniendo hacia ti? ¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que te convirtió en recuerdo? Ese bastardo no fue solo culpable de tu muerte sino también de mi renacer. Nací y me bautizaron las lágrimas que derrame sobre tu rostro sereno. No podía resignarme y luché, luché hasta que mi alma se desgarro. A pesar de la locura a la que sonaba hacer algo así no pude detenerme. A pesar de que Emma Swan gritaba como poseída que no, el Señor Oscuro que ahora lo llena todo me susurraba que lo hiciera. Y lo hice. No podía dejarte ir.

Creo que él no fue consciente de lo que sucedió hasta que no sintió que el aliento abandonaba su cuerpo. Hasta que no vio mi rostro salpicado de su sangre y mi mirada de ira y terror. No fue hasta que no vio mi demente forma de mirarlo que no percibió la daga clavada en su corazón. Morir. Qué extraño sentimiento es morir. Que difícil de sostener es ver a alguien dejarte atrás. En menos de 60 minutos yo vi morir a dos personas. A ti y a él. Con la diferencia de que a él yo lo maté. Tú te me fuiste sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Él se murió porque yo lo elegí así. ¿Te dije que era una asesina, verdad?

Pobre Killian. Su confianza ciega lo asesinó. Su incapacidad para ver más allá de su nariz lo convirtió en la victima de un ritual malévolo para no perderte. El pirata tenía tanta fe en mí que no se percató que apenas era un cervatillo preparándose para el sacrificio. No lo supo hasta que su sangre no golpeó en enormes gotas densas el suelo. Ese ser demente que vivía en mi cabeza me lo dijo. Dijo "Solo podrás devolverle la vida si le ofreces al dios del inframundo otra en su lugar, pero tiene que ser una que te importe". Diablos, no sé si me importaba tanto al final de cuentas, porque no funcionó. En vano, le clave aquella puñalada en el corazón, en vano me pinté de negro. En vano, soporté su mirada dolorida del último aliento, en vano la recuerdo a veces cuando me siento demasiado frágil. En vano, dijo aquellas palabras del final cuando su sangre tenía mi piel. "Era eso…". ¿Lo habrá notado? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti? ¿Tú qué crees Regina? ¿Crees que se dio cuenta que te amo? Qué triste final para Killian Jones. Traicionado por su amor, consciente de que no era correspondido. Asesinado.

Él se fue pero tú no regresaste. Y yo me volví loca de ira. Tan loca que borré cada memoria que existiera con tu muerte o la suya. Borré la pena de sus corazones y la guarde para mí. Para llorar y desgarrarme la piel a gusto. Y entonces volvimos. Todos, incluyendo los muertos. Regresamos a Storybrooke por designio de alguien más. Y desde ese momento ambos caminan sin saber que están muertos. Pero lo siento en el aire. Alguien se aproxima y creo que ese alguien viene a cobrarse una deuda. Hades, el señor de la muerte, me aguarda para saldar una cuenta que tenemos pendiente y sé que no tarda en llegar. Creo que esta es la última noche que podré desearte con libertad. Que me pase la noche esperando a que asomes tus ojos por la ventana al amanecer. Hades viene Regina. Y estoy segura de que viene a llevarse lo que cree que es suyo. Pero no te preocupes mi amor, no dejaré que te dañe, ni a ti ni a Henry. No te alejará de mí aunque tenga que arrasar con la mitad de la tierra para retenerte.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahora que mi vida se ha acomodado un poco de sus vaivenes pre-post mudanza he decidido continuar con este fic. Al menos algunos capítulos más. Emma oscura y sus cavilaciones dementes. Besos a las personitas que me dejaron reviews!_

 _Recuerden que este fic es bastante oscuro, o lo intenta ser. Lo digo porque empezó con una confesión de asesinato y esta vez es una confesión no menos "violenta". Pero es ficción, así que lean fríamente y vean el lado no tan oscuro._

 **Sweet Dreams**

Inconsciente o no, siempre dejas tu huella Regina. Sé que estuviste en mi casa. Sé que entraste en ella como una delincuente, podría denunciarte pero no creo que el sheriff del pueblo me hiciera mucho caso cuando posiblemente esté involucrado en el ajo. Debería lastimarte por haber utilizado a mi propio hijo para hacer algo tan ruin como eso. Pero puedo reconocer la fuerza del libre albedrio de Henry por lo que imagino que no tuviste ni siquiera que intentar convencerlo, puede que incluso el chaval te convenciera a ti. Sé que estuviste y que la recorriste de punta a punta buscando alguna pista de mi "malévolo" plan. ¿Es tan difícil comprender que todo esto es por tu bien? Lo he dicho hasta el cansancio. No conservaron sus recuerdos de Camelot por el bien común. ¿Qué acaso quisieras saber que eres solo una muerta que camina? Tú y Killian. Y no, no es una historia mala sobre zombies, aquí nadie se quiere comer un cerebro o carne humana. No. No se trata de un festín de cuervos. Estamos hablando de muerte de verdad, de no respirar, de no volver a oír tu voz otra vez. De tener que ansiar una chispa de vida en tus apagados ojos oscuros. Es demasiada tortura para un negro corazón como el mío.

Sé que estuviste en mi casa porque pude oler tu perfume en mi sala. En mi cocina, en mi habitación y hasta en mi sótano. Pero no fuiste tan lista como para descubrir la pared que divide la inopia de la cruel realidad. Mi habitación secreta. Es como mi diario pero físico. Allí acumuló los vestigios de tu desgracia y de la mía. Si la descubrieras puede que lo sabrías y morirías. Puede que si nunca lo sabes, nunca mueras en realidad. Es una idea estúpida a la que le di vueltas aquel día que te vi caminar por Storybrooke entera, con ese andar tan mórbido que dibujan en el aire tus caderas. Puede que no lo sepas pero hace un tiempo que te miró así, puede que sea la oscuridad o solo una faceta perversa de mi subconsciente pero desde hace algunas semanas te deseo tanto que podría rasgarme las muñecas con mis propias uñas para no gritar de frustración. O sentarme en las sombras de tu casa a admirar tu ventana y soñar que la traspasó para hacerte mía cualquier noche de estas. Oh pero no te alarmes, puedes seguir con tus dulces sueños de siempre. No creo que alguna vez consiga hacer realidad los míos.

Aunque hoy estoy especialmente tentada. Tu ventana abierta de par en par es una invitación a mi morbosa imaginación. Entrar sigilosamente, silenciar el plácido sitio de tu descanso y dar rienda suelta a mis necesidades. Desgarrarte la ropa, morderte los labios y oír tus gritos. Encuentro tan excitante esa posibilidad. Pero no estoy segura de que quisiera que sufrieras por mi causa ¿sabes? Es decir, mi cuerpo necesita recrearse de tu piel, marcarla, poseerte. Pero no sé si esta terrible oscuridad que me ciega podría llegar a desvanecerse si no disfrutas de mis toques, de mis manos, de mis labios. Por un lado, pude matar a alguien a quien se supone que quería aunque fuera un poco, porque así de demente pérdida estoy. Pero por otro, no puedo olvidar que si lo hice fue por ti. Esa ambigüedad es la que me inhibe.

Sé que gozaría pellizcándote los senos mientras te retuerces, pero no sé si me apetecería que me quisieras apartar con todas tus fuerzas mientras tanto. Y al mismo tiempo me preguntó si la adrenalina de que pelees contra mí no me resultaría incluso orgásmica. Ay Regina, suplicio mío, estoy hecha un lío ¿verdad? Me preguntó cuánto me ha tomado la oscuridad como para plantearme irrumpir y tomarte por la fuerza. No sé que es peor, si soñarlo o medir si tendría el poder como para borrarlo de tu memoria. Y si no lo logró ¿qué pasaría? ¿Harías que mi padre me metiera en la cárcel por violación? ¿Me odiarías para siempre?

Pero tampoco me dejo de preguntar si no te gustaría que te haga mía. Si no gozarías de mis caricias una vez que me dejaras hacer. Eso me excitaría mucho más que cualquier cosa. Verte gemir. Verte sin respiración mientras mi lengua te invade por dentro. Diablos, solo sé que si no hago algo con este infierno que siento moriré de inanición. Al final, si que iba de hambre esta historia. Yo quiero comerte, figurativamente, con la misma ansiedad salvaje de un animal famélico.

Uff. Regina me dejas sin aliento de solo imaginarte así. Me enloqueces tanto que no puedo pensar. ¿Cuándo es que te me metiste tan dentro? ¿Cuándo es que empecé a soñar con estas imágenes tan sórdidas y a la vez tan dulces? ¿Cuándo es que yo empecé a moverme inerte hasta tu ventana? ¿Cómo detenerme si ahora estoy dentro de tu habitación? ¿Cómo detenerme con la visión de tus piernas desnudas sobre tu cama?

No podías dormir con las mantas por encima ¿no?, tenías que adoptar esta pose tan pero tan sexy. Sé que mis dientes casi castañean del aturdimiento y la ansiedad. Quiero invadir esa cama y meterme entre tus piernas. Si no fueras a gritar de miedo y luego de asco lo haría, lo haría ahora mismo. Hay una voz en mi inconsciente gritándome ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no haces realidad tus deseos más ardientes? ¿Por qué no la tomas para ti? ¿Por qué no aprovechas este momento en que es vulnerable y la conviertes en tuya? ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo y moverte hacia otra cosa de una maldita vez? Oh, el corazón oscuro que se niega a sucumbir a la tenebrosidad de herir a la única persona que le importa, además de Henry. Porque Regina, tú eres por la única por la que he hecho sacrificios y los sigo haciendo. No puedo hacer realidad mis fantasías a cambio de tu dolor. Estúpidamente, deseo que me ames. Que quieras ser mía por propia resolución. Me duele morder tanto mis labios de la desesperación. Tengo… tengo que salir de aquí.

-Emma…

Oí primero el quejido de sorpresa y creo que aletargadamente esperaba tu voz. Me miraste con los ojos nublados pero bien abiertos. Como si no te creyeras que fuera real. Curiosamente no me llamaste Swan y la pronunciación de mi nombre en tus labios me pareció extremadamente tierna.

-… ¿qué haces aquí?

Tenias que preguntar lo que no puedo responder ¿verdad? No podías dejarme ir sin más. Y como si fuera poco, unos pasos apurados en la estancia colindante a la tuya solo pudieron arruinar las cosas.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás… haciendo aquí? – Henry apareció con su expresión preocupada en el marco de la puerta- ¿qué estas planeando? ¿Te hizo algo? – te pregunta como si fuera una psicópata dispuesta a matar a sangre fría. Bueno, lo soy. Pero él es mi hijo, no debería pensar lo peor de mí, no debería ser tan astuto, tan centrado.

-Estoy bien – dices tranquilamente – solo me estaba… viendo.

-¿Qué hacías Emma? – pregunta Henry - ¿qué te propones?

-Diga algo Señorita Swan – exiges con tu voz tan autoritaria de siempre, lejos de la ternura y la sorpresa de antes.

Suspiré – Parece que será por las malas ¿verdad? – solté antes de levantar mi mano hacia Henry y de que ésta comenzará a lanzar un halo de luz oscuro, parpadeante – no me has visto, nunca te has levantado, vuelve a la cama…

Como una marioneta mi hijo se giró y desapareció por donde vino para cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Así es como lo haces – me dices con algo de pánico por nuestra repentina soledad – así es como has controlado nuestros recuerdos al salir de Camelot – solo observó tu expresión de disgusto sin sentir absolutamente ninguna emoción, al parecer me estoy acostumbrando a que me juzguen - ¿qué pretendes Swan? ¿por qué estás aquí?

Antes de que puedas decir nada más te tomé del cuello de tu pijama y te pegué violentamente hasta mí – ahora mismo cobrar mi premio por resistirme a hacer algo más que esto – tu incrédula y débil entereza cedió de plano a mi potente embestida. Besé tus labios apáticos, inmóviles. Ni siquiera intentaste detenerme al segundo de notar lo que estaba haciendo, tuvieron que pasar dos para que tu resistencia tomara forma de empujones y gemidos ahogados. Pero de alguna manera te controlé y quizás por mi tenacidad logré que dejaras de apartarme y respondieras a mis labios. Quizás fue ese instinto básico sexual tan humano, o algún mínimo sentimiento de sumisión, o por lo que fuera pero me dejaste invadirte abiertamente. Literalmente, me lancé a devorarte la boca sin ningún pudor. Casi agresivamente. Tu lengua, mi lengua, la saliva entre nuestras bocas, abundante y sabrosa, como el leve rasguño que dejé en tus labios y que pareció despertarte de tu incauta desconexión en mis brazos. Porque lo siguiente que me diste fue un mordisco fiero que me hizo sangrar y separarme de ti de un salto.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACE SEÑORITA SWAN! – vociferaste totalmente trastocada, quizás no solo por el beso sino por haberte rendido a él, pero no hubo tiempo de mucho más, mi mano y el haz de luz oscuro brilló entre las dos – No…

Ese "no" fue todo lo que brotó de tu boca al final de nuestro encuentro y así sin más te deje en la cama dormida, sin memoria. Mientras yo disfrutaba del sabor ferroso de mi propia sangre.

-Fue el mejor beso de mi vida, es posible que pasé a verte mañana por la noche… – te susurré antes de irme – Dulces Sueños Regina…


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuego en la noche.**

Regresé. Lo hice. Me resistí cuanto pude pero no fue mucho en realidad. Regresé a tu habitación un día más tarde que lo que podría esperarse pero volví. Lo he dicho, no pude resistirme mucho a experimentar esos labios que fueron míos por un minuto un par de noches antes. Al ver a Henry actuando normal conmigo, dentro de lo que se llamaba normal después de Camelot, no pude evitar sentirme lo suficientemente poderosa como para controlar diariamente tu memoria, y la de él si hacía falta. Volví a tu habitación tanto como pude. Y pude tanto como Hades quiso que pudiera. Si, antes de Hades te besé ante tu incrédula mirada tantas veces como se me dio la gana. Y no hice nada más solo porque no tuve tiempo. Parece que al dios del inframundo lo aburrió la comedia romántica de cine negro y decidió que las palomitas estaban desabridas, el refresco aguado y la trama demasiado aburrida para su estatus de dios oscuro. Pero que importa eso ahora si antes de Hades estuviste a punto de ser mía y por voluntad propia. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de esa última noche? La última noche de esa que solíamos llamar vida.

He dicho que regresé ¿verdad? No sé porque te lo explicó en silencio si resulta que tú lo sabes. Al día siguiente de mi primera aventura en tu habitación, después de que solo pudieras decir "no" y yo te dejará dormida e ignorante en tu cama, fuiste a verme. Cuando te vi aparcando frente a mi nuevo hogar sentí una clase de ansiedad completamente nueva. ¿Será esta la ansiedad del acosador descubierto? Pensé que no había logrado bloquear nuestro último encuentro pero tú me mostraste que estaba equivocada cuando no viniste a hablarme de la noche anterior. De hecho, me preguntaste lo mismo de siempre: "¿Qué paso en Camelot, Emma?" Lo preguntaste con esa clase de tono conciliador que siempre pones cuando quieres verte comprensiva, honesta. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a decir mucho más que el resto de veces que me has preguntado lo mismo.

 _-¿Por qué no es suficiente con saber que es mejor para todos no saber nada? – te dije - ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo con lo mismo cuando sabes que no voy a decir absolutamente nada?_

 _Suspiraste como otras veces – ¿Por qué crees que estamos mejor sin saber?_

 _Me reí con ironía – créeme, tú mejor que nadie estas mejor sin saber – te di la espalda mientras pronunciaba esas palabras para que no vieras que mi la mueca de dolor que aparecía en mi rostro al recordarte muerta._

 _Rodeaste la estancia para mirarme y te recibí con la mejor indiferencia que me salió - ¿por qué? – la pregunta existencial del nuevo Storybrooke - ¿por qué yo mejor que nadie? ¿Qué nos sucedió en Camelot? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿qué fue lo que hiciste en Camelot para que no quieras decirme?_

 _Abrí los ojos de par en par - ¿Yo? – No lo podía creer - ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo hice algo malo en Camelot, Regina? – Levanté las manos a la nada como si quisiera quejarme con alguien invisible por mi mala suerte – ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Crees qué te hice daño y qué por eso me niego a decirte nada?_

 _-Yo no dije eso – expusiste con intensidad - entonces ¿por qué no me dices lo que paso allí? ¿Por qué no confías en mi y acabamos con esto?_

 _-Y tú ¿por qué no confías en mí cuando te digo que es mejor para ti no saberlo? – respondí completamente a la defensiva._

 _-Eso es diferente… – intentaste argumentar a tu favor._

 _-No, no lo es, no puedo creer que lo único que saques en claro de todo esto es que quizás hice algo mal, algo en tu perjuicio – afirmé ocultando la tristeza que me causaba - ¿cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión para empezar?_

 _Ok, es un poco hipócrita de mi parte ya que yo te he acosado en las sombras desde que regresamos, me he imaginado cosas indecibles, oscuras y lujuriosas, incluso peligrosas para ti. Y claro, me colé en tu cuarto y te forcé a besarme. Bueno, forzar tampoco pero no pedí permiso. Pero siendo el ser oscuro podría ser peor si me dejará llevar, podría irte como a Killian. En el fondo, no pude evitar indignarme al oírte. Todo esto fue por ti al fin y al cabo. Me convertí en una asesina por salvarte otra vez._

 _Te recuerdo titubear en ese momento – yo… solo estaba especulando – miraste hacia el suelo un momento, muy impropio por cierto – de todas maneras, ¿no te sentirías mejor si te quitas esa carga de encima, Emma?_

 _-Si te preocupas de que no pueda dormir por las noches – respondí con fastidio – no lo hagas querida alcaldesa porque de todas maneras no puedo hacerlo – sonreí con ironía nuevamente – ventajas del oscuro._

 _-Solo pensaba que tal vez quisieras contarme como una forma de… desahogarte – tratabas de convencerme como fuera, incluso ocultando en mi bienestar tu interés personal – quizás… quizás… no sé… quizás crees que lo que paso fue algo malo y en realidad… ¿no lo es?_

 _Arqueé una ceja - ¿qué?_

 _-¿Qué? – respondiste con extrema confusión._

 _-¿De qué demonios hablas, Regina? Soy el ser oscuro por si no lo recuerdas, no puedo confundir entre el bien y el mal._

 _-Ya… solo estaba…_

 _-¿Divagando? – respondí por ti._

 _-Especulando más bien – me dijiste – parece que hoy solo puedo… hacer eso…_

 _Se formó un silencio que fue mitad incomodidad, mitad confusión. Ahora que miró hacia atrás no entiendo como no lo vi. Cómo es que no lo noté cuando me estuvo rasgando la frente todo el maldito tiempo. Cómo es que no vi lo que sucedía. Tan poderosa me sentía que no pude notar lo ciega que estuve todo el tiempo._

 _-Mira – corté esta situación por la raíz – no insistas, no vas a obtener nada más de mi._

 _-Una vez me dijiste que querías ser mi amiga…_

 _-Yo no, Emma Swan, pero yo ya no soy ella, yo soy alguien distinto – tomé distancia – y créeme que aún así se muy bien que Emma Swan si estuviera te diría que eres una cínica – me reí sarcásticamente – tú nunca la tomaste en serio._

 _-Eso no es verdad – te defendiste con disgusto – aunque digas que no eres ella, tú y yo nos hemos acercado muchísimo, te he confiado cosas que nadie sabe._

 _-Solo si hacían falta para salvar el mundo – sacudí las manos en señal de desdén – ¿podrías marcharte ya? No voy a decirte nada que no sepas y no creo que seas digna de confianza de ninguna manera – dije tajantemente – Solo eres una oveja descarriada que no encuentra su lugar ni entre los buenos ni entre los malos, sola estas y sola te quedaras – no sé porqué dije eso, me dolió hasta a mí – Vete, estas ocupando el tiempo que utilizó en cosas que me interesan más – mentí con descaro – ya sabes dónde está la puerta._

 _Te quedaste en silencio durante unos segundos y sé que tus ojos se inundaron levemente, pero lo ocultaste como la perfecta mujer que eres, con intenso desprecio aunque sé que te hice daño, lo pude sentir en la fuerza de tus palabras –Eres… ¡DIOS! No sé para que vine a intentar hablar con una persona tan inmadura como tú, nunca me has gustado y no me gustaras ahora tampoco – el portazo fue épico. Yo me quede allí saboreando amargo un momento antes de reír frenéticamente y de tratar de serenarme convirtiendo en piedra a uno de los enanos inservibles, a otro más en realidad. Creo que los he convertido en especie en extinción._

Lo cierto es que la manera en la que usaste la palabra "gustar" no fue algo que me pusiera a analizar con calma. Solo sé que desde ese día, cada periodo diurno me ignorabas o evitabas como a la fiebre amarilla. Pero después de haberme pasado la primera noche masticando mi deseo a cachitos exploté con la siguiente luna. Y desde ese momento fuiste toda mía por las noches. Al menos unos minutos.

Desde el mismo segundo que aparecí en tu habitación la segunda noche a partir de la discusión y me aseguré que la puerta estuviera cerrada, algo que no hizo falta porque tenía media vuelta de llave. Cuando me giré a observarte, estabas sentada en la cama observándome tú a mí con incertidumbre. Pero no me detuve. No me cohibió tu ceño fruncido ni tu respiración apurada. No me conmovió tu boca intentando decir algo. Solo recordaba que yo no te gustaba, que yo no te gustaba ahora tampoco. Y sin que fueras capaz de defenderte verbalmente te atravesé los labios entreabiertos con mi lengua afilada. Unos segundos más tarde eras arcilla en mis manos. Palpitante, caliente. Igual que la primera vez te dejaste hacer por mi voluntad. Te dejaste arrastrar por el maremoto de mis deseos. Y antes de que pudieras decir nada otra vez, cuando el aire se me agotaba entre tus labios, desencadené mi magia y desaparecí como llegué.

A partir de ese momento, vivimos dos vidas paralelas o algo parecido. La indiferente con el sol, la desenfrenada con la luna. La excitante, la lasciva, la impúdica, la deshonesta. Entrar, lamerte los labios hasta sentirme enferma y borrarme de tu mente. Volver a mi nido de sombras a perder el control y morirme con el ardor que me dejabas en todo el cuerpo. Así, no se cuanto, no sé cuanto tiempo pasé en una tortura que era peor que la anterior. No sé. Pero solo recuerdo con capacidad taxativa la primera y las dos últimas. Ya lo mencioné antes, hubo una última. No por mi deseo, sino porque puede que ha Hades le cansó el "casi-porno" gratis.

La anterior a esa última noche no ocurrió un día antes, sino una semana. Como una de tantas noches estaba enroscada en tu cuerpo y, como una de estas últimas, me senté y te guíe a sentarme sobre mi, a horcajadas. Seguimos besándonos incluso cuando el aire se termino. Es lo que tenían estas últimas noches, quizás tu cuerpo por una familiaridad inconsciente había dejado de intentar hablarme, solo se dejaba moldear a mis necesidades. Eso creía. Lo cierto es que esa comodidad sirvió para que mis visitas se hicieran más y más largas. Te besé el cuello mientras mis manos se hundían con violencia en mi cabello y las mías por primera vez se colaron más profundamente bajo tu pijama de seda. Subieron arrasando la piel sin delicadeza. Y se anclaron en esos pechos hermosos que escondes debajo. No puedo evitar decir que los había imaginado muchas veces en mis delirios, pero tocarlos es otra cosa. Los apreté entre mis manos y me regocijé al notar la erección de tus pezones. Dimos las dos un respingo. Sin poder controlarme los pellizque y tú, con tu voz de diosa, gemiste mi nombre por primera vez.

"Emma". Y pongo a los dioses de testigo, no lo pude soportar. Había tantos sentimientos en mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que temí por mi poca cordura y por tu vida. Con un inmenso gruñido desaparecí dejando la estela de mi magia desmemorizante por detrás.

Estallé en un grito desquiciado al verme reflejada en mi espejo. Yo no era Emma, al menos no era esa Emma que llego a Storybrooke. No era esa mujer por la que gemían tus labios. No era eso lo más difícil de digerir. Lo peor era que yo, el ser oscuro, la versión malvada de Emma Swan, aquella a la que tantos temen, yo deseaba volver a ser la estúpida salvadora. Este despojo de bruja con la humanidad deshecha clamaba a gritos tener la piel menos pálida y el corazón menos oscuro. Ser la salvadora o solo la sheriff de la chaqueta de cuero para poder ser digna de que gimieras mi nombre. Y ese pensamiento me parecía tan desquiciante que el ser oscuro que habitaba en mi nombre quería que acabe con mi existencia terrenal yo misma para mudarse a un recipiente más apto.

 **-ERES UNA IMBECIL EMMA SWAN** – grité y destrocé el espejo con mi voz. No me importaban las supersticiones, yo ya era la mujer con la peor fortuna de todos los reinos.

Me desgarré los labios a mordiscos y las muñecas a rasguños. Ansiaba olvidarte, olvidarme de todo, ser indiferente, apaciblemente feliz. Pero eso es imposible cuando alguien que es más poderoso observa extasiado tu dolor. De poco valía ser el señor oscuro frente a un dios de la muerte. Lo aprendí la última noche que pasamos juntas en esa vida.

Luego de encerrarme en mi casa por 7 días y 6 noches no pude más con mi agonía y aparecí en tu habitación. Estabas dormida pero abriste los ojos ni bien me acerqué a la cama. Otra vez me miraste con esa expresión incierta, insondable. Y otra vez no dijiste nada. Me tomaste tú de las manos, me sentaste en la cama y te acomodaste en mis piernas. No fui consciente de que la arcilla esta noche era yo hasta que no te quitaste el pijama por los hombros y vi tu piel a mi merced. Levanté la mirada y allí estaban tus ojos pero no había nada incierto en ellos, solo deseo.

-Esta vez – dijiste y yo te deje hablar – no te vayas por favor.

Me faltó el aire al oírlo, te lo puedo jurar pero sé que lo sabes. Saqué ímpetu de algún sitio para preguntar lo obvio - ¿lo sabías?

-Desde la primera noche – respondiste con calma – desde el primer beso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – debí preguntarme el porqué no funcionaba mi hechizo contigo pero no pude pensar en eso.

-Lo intenté – sonreíste de una manera que nunca había visto antes y me contagiaste – lo intenté y en lugar de decirte que me había gustado, te aseguré que nunca lo haría.

Me dolía la cabeza pero era imposible dejar de sonreírte y convencerme que esto seguiría siendo real si pestañeaba - ¿he perdido la razón definitivamente verdad?

-Puede que las dos – susurraste antes de unir tus labios a los míos – te echaba tanto de menos estas noches – suspiré como una niña enamorada y en el centro de la prisión oscura de mi pecho, un corazón desterrado latió después de lo que parecían siglos – creía que no volverías.

-Ya estoy aquí – sé que fue lo último que dije porque luego todo se volvió calor, calor a mi alrededor, calor en mi piel y calor en mi interior. Todo sucedía tan rápido y tan aparentemente familiar que no nos preguntamos nada más, lo dejamos suceder sin más. Esa primera noche era la primera en muchos más aspectos de los que podría enumerarte pero no solo la recordaríamos como la primera para mi desgracia, sino también como la última. Porque esa noche se terminó y nunca acabó al mismo tiempo. No pude decirte que te amaba con mis caricias porque el suelo tembló bajo nosotras. Y no solo como una metáfora retórica sino como la cruel realidad que fue. Mi destino se volvía a reír de mí.

Tú, yo, todo Storybrooke tembló y un dios que siempre espere pero nunca creía que vendría apareció para arrasarnos por completo al pueblo entero y liberarnos de los lazos terrenales. Un dios que nos prestó atención a las dos con especial simpatía. Uno que anunció a los cuatro vientos antes de engullirnos hasta su oscuro mundo: **"No es divertido cuando se sienten felices".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mil veces más.**

El vacío y la oscuridad deglutieron a Storybrooke. Fue como si el tiempo se paralizará y los palpitantes corazones de los habitantes se detuvieran. Unos segundos. En letargo envolvente apenas podíamos mirar de reojo a quien encontrábamos más cerca. Pude ver a Emma por el rabillo del ojo. Tú, esa pálida mujer que hacía unos momentos era fuego en mis manos y ahora buscaba mis ojos también. Tú que con una sola mirada me indicaste que no te sorprendía la interrupción.

Había en tu mirada un dejo de sabiduría, o debería decir mejor anticipación. Tú tan difícil de comprender te revelaste para mí como un libro abierto. O al menos un pequeño párrafo de ese incomprensible libro se me apareció de frente como un tren a toda máquina. Tú, Emma, entendías el porqué habíamos sido interrumpidos en medio de la madrugada por un dios del inframundo que se reía jocoso de la situación. Tú siempre habías sabido más que el resto de nosotros. Siempre.

Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez en Storybrooke después de Camelot. Tu rostro distante me dañó con sólo mirarlo. Tus ojos se clavaron en mí una milésima de segundo y tu mirada me pareció igual a una daga acerada clavándose. Era como si la Emma Swan que yo había conocido y aprendido a comprender, al menos un poco, se hubiera esfumado, y en su lugar esta otra mujer que se parecía a ti me apartaba como si fuera un estorbo. Dio igual las veces que yo te preguntará sobre lo que sucedió en Camelot, o si nos colábamos en tu "casa" a buscar pistas. No había nada, eras insondable. Pálidamente lejana. No es que tenga nada contra el cutis blanco pero es que esa falta de color de tu piel me recordaba a la muerte. ¿Emma… por qué me hacias, y me haces, sentir ese frío cadavérico cada vez que estas cerca? No podía explicarlo. No quería. Había estado largas horas con el señor oscuro antes. Rumple fue mi maestro, mi mentor, y nunca había sentido nada parecido a esa sensación aterradora.

Y fue ese escalofrío recorriendo mi espina la que me hizo rebuscar en las sombras por primera vez una noche de agosto. Recuerdo que volvía a casa después de cenar en lo de la abuelita con Henry. Me bajé del coche y él se adelantó hacia la puerta hablando de no sé qué cosa sobre maldiciones. Ese estremecimiento a lo largo de mi espalda que sentía cerca de la nueva Emma me detuvo. Me giré bruscamente pero no había más que oscuridad a mí alrededor. Aún así no podía dejar de intentar encontrar a ciegas.

 _-¿Pasa algo mamá? – la voz de Henry me devolvió a la entrada de mi mansión._

 _Negué con la cabeza – nada – dije tratando de sacudirme la sensación. Entré a la casa y al cabo de unos minutos me despedí de mi hijo en su habitación deseándole buenas noches._

El resto de la siguiente hora me la pase mirando por la ventana buscandote en el vacio de la noche. Sabía que estabas ahí aunque no pudiera verte, el frío en mi cuerpo me lo advertía. Me deslice en mi cama y solo pude dormir muchas horas más tardes cuando el sol empezaba a colarse en mi habitación. A partir de esa noche y cada una de las siguientes, ese frío que me aterraba me visitaba antes de ir a dormir. Y fui acostumbrándome a él al punto de que ya no me impedía cerrar los ojos. Por supuesto, jamás te preguntaría si eras tú la que lo provocaba, si se sentabas a observarme o a observarnos desde lejos. ¿Preguntarte para que usarás esa risa algo pedante, algo demente y me contestaras con un insulto cubierto de indiferencia? No te lo permitiría. Lo que hice fue preguntar lo mismo que el resto del mundo, no llamar tu atención especialmente. Tú por tu parte actuabas como si yo fuera una maldita molestia, como cada día desde que regresamos. Y yo comulgaba haciéndolo en parte algo mutuo.

Pero cada noche me volvía a preguntar lo mismo antes de dormir. ¿Por qué Emma Swan pasaba los últimos minutos del día frente a mi casa? Había descartado el móvil de Henry debido a que nada te impedía acercarte a él. Si venías cada noche era por otra cosa. Pero ¿qué?

La respuesta la obtuve una noche de esas que parecen cualquiera. Excepto porque el calor me hizo mantener mi ventana abierta de par en par. Una noche que comenzó como las demás y terminó como ninguna de las anteriores. Dormitaba cuando sentí un espasmo en mi cuerpo, fuerte y preciso. Todos mis poros gritaban que la helada y lacerante mirada clara de Emma Swan estaba sobre mí. En los primeros segundos creía que estaba delirando en mi sueño debido a que últimamente me obsesionabas de día, pero por alguna razón esa presencia se hacía cada segundo más intensa a mí alrededor. Y me obligó a abrir los ojos una fracción de segundo. Parpadeé y te vi.

Ahí estabas, contemplándome con una violencia abrumadora. Escudriñándome de pies a cabeza, casi morbosa, con cierta adoración extraña y atemorizante. Parpadeé otra vez para asegurarme que mis retinas no estuvieran mintiéndome descaradamente. Una conexión neuronal estalló en mi cabeza por ese pensamiento y se transformó en un quejido algo temeroso en mis labios.

 _-Emma… - se formó en mis labios - ¿qué haces aquí…?_

Ahora que lo pienso nunca pude responderme el porqué. ¿Por qué de todas las opciones lo primero que dije fue tu nombre? Podría haber gritado, pedido ayuda, podría haber actuado como Regina y haberte puesto en tu sitio. Pero las únicas letras que venían a mi mente fueron las 4 que formaban tu nombre.

Henry apareció por la puerta y se preocupó por tu inapropiada presencia en mi cuarto. Temiendo lo peor preguntó abiertamente si estabas allí por algo que esa nueva maldad tuya estaba planificando. Te recuerdo en silencio, tu mirada agria destrozando nuestra ansiedad de respuesta. Cuando levantaste tu mano y la magia oscura invadió la habitación alejando a nuestro hijo sentí miedo, aunque intente no demostrarlo, y al mismo tiempo que el miedo me invadió una extrema agitación. ¿Qué era lo que querrías de mi? ¿Qué hacías efectivamente observándome todos los días desde las sombras de la calle del frente a mi ventana? Poco importó que conocía el secreto de tu hechizo desmemorizante, necesitaba respuestas a otras cuestiones que me parecían mucho más prioritarias ahora.

Entonces, como toda respuesta me besaste. Contrario a cualquier suposición sobre tus intenciones que pudiera formular me cerraste la boca literal y metafóricamente. Me dejaste traspuesta y paralizada con tus labios. Invadiste mi espacio personal en busca de una recompensa por no traspasar otros limites. ¿Otros limites? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso…?

Mi espacio personal estaba reducido al apretado agarre de tus manos y ellas me despertaron de mi letargo inducido por tus roces. Cuando me recuperé opuse resistencia más por mí que por ti. Una voz que era mía y que llevaba segundos exigiendo una respuesta distinta al mutismo y la sumisión me chillaba mentalmente que _eras la maldita Señorita Swan haciendo algo estúpido_. Muy estúpido.

El problema era mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo me pedía responder pero no podía rendirme a tu boca así sin más. No sería la reina malvada si lo hiciera. Empujé, empujé otra vez, gruñí como pude una blasfemia pero fue en vano. Que idiota de mi parte creer que podría detenerte y detener esas ganas que afloraban a la superficie de mi piel y acallaban la voz de mi cabeza. A poco de intentarlo mis propios labios me traicionaron abriéndose y dejándote entrar. El resto, gran parte, fue como un conjunto de imágenes aceleradas. Un beso parte caótico, parte lujurioso, mi cuerpo, mi mente, yo por completo dejándome llevar y tú aprovechándote de mí. Te besé con tanta hambre que me impresioné a mí misma. Pasado el primer hito de parálisis general y acabada la capacidad de aguante mis pulmones, tuve que soltarme de ti y gritarte para poder despertar. Vi el halo oscuro de tu magia, quise detenerte sin éxito y como resultado me desplomé sobre la cama sin fuerzas. Los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo sin impulso, pero tu beso latiendo en mis labios. De alguna manera tu magia no había funcionado del todo y yo era completamente consciente de lo que habías hecho. Hipócrita. De lo que habíamos hecho.

Me pasé el resto de la noche pensando en ti. Buscando una respuesta que no llego con la mañana ni con mi visita a tu casa, ni con mi intento de decir _"lo sé todo"_ que tan plácidamente habías frustrado. Me sentí tan poco reina, tan poco Regina. Tan poco todo. Me fui pitando desencantada de tu casa, jurándome no caer nunca más en tus delirios. Porque eso eran, delirios de una demente. Debía ser tu magia oscura la que me ataba a ti. No podía haber otra explicación. Era una maldición del señor oscuro para torturarme. Por eso no podía resistirme a que me besaras. A besarte yo. Por eso no podía dejar de pensarte. No había otra explicación.

Pero no. No te dejaría invadirme otra vez. Nunca más. Me lo prometí una y mil veces. Y mil veces más, o no sé cuántas, no cumplí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: Hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar sobre este fic antes de pasar al siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Primero, y menor, el anterior capítulo lo he modificado y re-subido al mismo tiempo que este, por si alguien ya lo leyó. Los cambios no son tan importantes para la esencia, pero algo en él no me satisfacía al leerlo a la mañana siguiente y decidí sentarme a pensar mejor como escribirlo. Aunque como dije no cambió esencialmente admito que me agradaría que lo re-leyeran si ya lo hicieron.**_

 _ **Segundo, como se habrá notado ha cambiado el punto de vista. Hasta el 3 siempre hablaba Emma y ahora habla/piensa/relata Regina.**_

 _ **Tercero, sobre Hades y el inframundo en los siguientes capítulos: no he visto demasiado la última mitad de temporada y la verdad no conozco mucho sobre este personaje en la serie original. Así que mi Hades no tiene porqué seguir la línea argumental general. De hecho esta historia es prácticamente un AU así que de por si no la sigue. Si alguien se pregunta el porqué no sigo la serie, debo confesar que está en la lista de pendientes de esta casa y solo ha sido falta de tiempo. Año difícil. En lo personal, además, hay otras actividades, como escribir, que me placen más para gastar mis 40-60-120 minutos libres. Pero lo haré pronto. Aunque no creo que se fuera a reflejar aquí.**_

 _ **Dicho lo dicho. Espero que quede claro que no tiene porqué parecerse mucho a la serie, incluso podría verse como una especulación de cómo sería ese arco de la serie. Especulación errónea porqué desde el principio Emma no ha matado a Killian ni Regina había muerto en Camelot jajajaja**_

 _ **Gracias a quienes comentaron pidiendo actualización, no habría seguido si no fuera por ustedes. Se las quiere.-**_

 _ **Saludo a lectores, favs y followers miles de gracias. Blondeoverdosis.**_

 **Extraño, irónico.**

Tardaste una noche entera en regresar pero volviste. Me sentí tonta la primer noche que estuve esperando que cumplieras tu promesa de volver a mi cuarto. Me sentí estúpida cerrando mi puerta por completo para evitar que Henry nos viera. Me sentí incluso abrumada. Me reclamé a mi misma por hacerlo. ¿Por qué cierras? ¿Acaso quieres que se repita lo de la última vez? Estúpida Swan. ¿Por qué no te escapas de mi mente de una maldita vez? Pensé que era un síndrome Charming. Los Charming me obsesionan desde siempre, ¿por qué Emma habría de ser una excepción? Era Charming también. Antes fue Snow, después Snow y Charming, ahora Emma Charming Swan. Sonreí estúpidamente escuchándote reclamarme enfadada por llamarte "Charming". Según tú no eras nada como tus padres aunque no era totalmente cierto. Tenías ese aire noble y principesco que en una mujer era intrigante. Vaya, bien hecho Regina, ahora Swan te parece más interesante que antes. ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en ella por un maldito segundo?

Me desplomé en mi cama y traté de pensar en cualquier cosa. Storybrooke, la alcaldía, Henry, el cartero, cualquier cosa. Parece que los intentos de no pensar en ti funcionan bien porque apareciste frente a mí de inmediato. No me miraste, primero verificaste que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Eso me puso en alerta y al mismo tiempo aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, me encendió. No querías ser molestada, eso era porque posiblemente tenías planes. Algo programado. Algo que tenía que ver con las dos. Recuerdo que otra vez me invadió esa estúpida ansiedad paralizante. Fruncí el ceño desencantada con mi poca integridad y te observé acercándote.

Saqué fuerzas de algún sitio de mi razón dormida para tratar de hablar contigo. Quería saber, saber ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué parece que me vas a besar otra vez? ¿Por qué quiero que lo hagas? Aunque esa pregunta me la dejaría para mí, para más tarde. Tal vez hubiera conseguido preguntar si no fuera por tu endemoniada lengua que aprovechó el intento de modulación de mi boca para colarse dentro. Una vez más perdí el control y la noción del tiempo. Lo único que había en mí era la sensación de tu boca, de tus labios, de tu lengua, el sabor de tu beso. Mi absoluta y poco conocida sumisión. Mis deseos de que no necesitar del aire que me rodeaba para no tener que soltarte. Pero seguía siendo humana así que mi estúpido cuerpo necesitaba respirar y en un chasquido dejaste la habitación. Me quedé sin energías como la última vez mirando el techo y pensando ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te dejaba hacer eso? ¿Por qué lo deseaba? ¿Por qué no funcionaba tu hechizo conmigo? ¿Por qué mil cosas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Incluido ¿Por qué tienes que marcharte cuando más quiero que te quedes? Mi cuerpo recuperó su capacidad de movimiento debido a este último pensamiento y me estremecí con el choque de sentimientos. Me tape la cara contra la almohada para gritar a gusto.

Enfrentarme a mis sentimientos y los tuyos es complicado cuando te veo en las sombras de mi habitación y me puede la anticipación. Solo podía enfocarme en cuanto tardabas en besarme. En tu determinante método para evitar que hablará, en mi maldita sumisión. Y en el estallido de las hormonas de mi cuerpo que cada encuentro nocturno era más violento y estrepitoso. Diablos Señorita Swan, la comencé a desear tanto que mi mente no me dejaba respirar con sus brotes de imaginación. Tuve que mantenerme lejos de ti durante las rutinas diurnas porque con lo que me quedaba de las nocturnas tenía demasiado con lo que lidiar. Quise saber que sucedía, conocer los porqué hasta que un día de tantos que pasamos separadas anhelando que llegará la luna y te trajera al borde de mi cama, un día de esos me di cuenta que mi razón para desearte era tan simple (y compleja) que me prometí nunca hablar de ello. Me estaba enamorando de ti. O ya lo estaba. Tus deseos oscuros apenas lo estaban sacando a la superficie. Como tantos días me prometí no caer en tus redes si volvías esta noche. Como tantas noches no cumplí esa promesa.

El hecho de que dejará de intentar preguntar te dio alas. Esa misma noche que rompí mí promesa por enésima vez me descubrí estrechada en tus brazos, sentada en tus rodillas, hundiendo mis dedos en tu pelo mientras recuperábamos el aire y seguíamos adelante. Noche tras noche, llegábamos más y más lejos en esta simbiosis de apetito lascivo. No había palabras. Solo nos lanzamos encima de la otra ni bien nos veíamos y olvidamos todo lo demás. Y así fue hasta que mi boca se abrió por primera vez en días. No pude contener ese gemido que se convirtió en tu nombre cuando sentí tus manos adueñarse de mis pechos erguidos. Vi tu mirada de terror al soltarme y te marchaste sin siquiera darte cuenta que tu hechizo había sido tan débil que apenas fue una estela que no alcanzó a alumbrar por un segundo la estancia.

Me dejaste sentada en la cama en la misma postura que me soltaste respirando como una frenética. Ardiendo. Deseando volver el tiempo atrás y no decir nada. ¿Si no decía tu nombre en aquel momento habrías seguido? ¿Me habrías hecho tuya? ¿Me habrías hecho el amor? Posiblemente solo habríamos tenido sexo salvaje y luego desaparecerías como siempre. Y al día siguiente yo me haría la indiferente, la ignorante y nunca admitiría que posiblemente habría significado más para mí. Y tal vez lo repetiríamos. Me reí para no llorar por lo frustrante de no poder decirte que era lo que sentía. Pero también porque no quería tener miedo, miedo de que nunca más volvieras. Unos días atrás había superado el miedo a no recordar, a que tu magia funcionará y no poder recordar que venías, que de alguna manera me necesitabas. Ahora ese miedo volvía y también el miedo a no volver a tenerte así.

Esos miedos se volvieron terror cuando no regresaste por tres días seguidos. El amanecer del cuarto me encontró a mí observándote, o más bien observando tu casa. Estaba dispuesta a entrar en ella y decirte la verdad. Pero algo me detenía, algo me decía que quizás necesitabas este tiempo. No sé que fue, si fue el cansancio que sentía por no haber dormido en 72 horas o algo más, o si fue que al detener el coche me invadió aquel cosquilleo helado que antes me causaba terror y ahora me causaba ardor. Por primera vez, en el asiento de mi coche y mirando tu puerta entendí que no importaba cuanto tardaras en regresar, lo harías. Y cuando regresarás yo estaría allí esperándote. No sé qué fue lo que me hizo comprender eso pero fue liberador. Di la vuelta y regresé a casa. Desayuné con Henry y fui a trabajar. Volví y dormí las otras noches hasta la séptima sin que nada me perturbase. Segura de que tú no volviste esas noches.

No te voy a negar que tuviera miedo de que nunca lo hicieras pero algo me decía que tus razones para venir eran las mismas que me hacían esperarte. Quizás estaba siendo ingenua pero tenía tanta fe absoluta en ese pensamiento. De todo corazón creía en ello. La séptima noche no me desilusionó. La bruma oscura me despertó y te volví a ver por fin. Estabas tan quieta. La mirada clavada en el suelo, el rostro castigado. Sentí dolor inmenso al verte al borde de la locura, de la angustia. Me levanté y decidí ser yo la que se arriesgará esta vez. Me hizo gracia que aquella parálisis ansiosa no te dejará dominar la situación y fuera yo la que tuviera el control después de tantas noches de ser moldeada a tu antojo. Lo tomé como una confirmación de mi sospecha. Quería preguntarte si me amabas pero creo que eso era evidente en todas las palabras que pronunciaste antes de que el mundo se derrumbe a nuestros pies.

Es extraño, irónico. Esa noche confirmé que ambas sentíamos lo mismo y al mismo tiempo supe que no sabía nada de ti y lo sabía todo. Qué tú sabías mucho más y que me tratabas de prevenir del peligro en el que nos encontrábamos en realidad. En tu respiración noté terror y eso me pareció atemorizante. Que tú, el señor oscuro, temieras del destino que nos esperaba daba tanto pavor. Al mismo tiempo, había un dejo en tu mirada que me decía que estabas allí para protegerme y me hacía sentir extrañamente tibia. Yo solo quería decirte que te amaba y no sabía si lo estaba logrando.

Paradójicamente, con un Hades mirándonos maliciosamente, un pueblo aterrorizado y los héroes del pueblo en guardia, todos en medio de este nuevo Storybrooke sepulcral, tú y yo no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, de advertirnos mutuamente. Como si no existirá nada alrededor. Como si nuestro mundo que ya estaba dañado no estuviera a un paso de colapsar y romperse, para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo morí.**

Hades era una maraña de risas inescrupulosas mezcladas con la ansiedad de un niño.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿qué tenemos aquí? – dijo mirando alrededor y por primera vez fui consciente de que estaba montado en cerbero, aquel enorme perro que la mitología describía como aterrador y que en efecto lo era. Tres cabezas en un cuerpo que medía al menos 1 metro y medio de altura, de ahí las proporciones eran más o menos regulares a un can que parecía 3 en uno solo, tres veces dientes, tres veces garras, tres veces furia. Cerbero notó el temor y gruñó por sus 3 bocas – " _shushu_ " – Hades le palpó las 3 cabezas y lo contuvo – tranquilo amigo, aún es pronto para la cena.

Un temblor popular se estremeció entre las nuevas almas del inframundo. Miré alrededor y busqué una sola expresión que no tuviera un ápice de terror. Nada. Incluso el viejo Rumple estaba completamente confuso y expectante. Emma era la que más me aterrorizaba. Su inexpresiva mirada era espeluznante. Como si la conociera de memoria sabía que el pánico estaba consumiéndola. Nadie estaba a salvo, eso estaba claro.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno – repitió el dios que por su tonada parecía más bien un bufón con sobredosis de endorfinas – aquí está todo Storybrooke por el error de uno solo de sus habitantes, oh… cuantos recuerdos, en la edad media esto valía un linchamiento – hizo una mueca de circunstancia – puede que incluso no haga falta ir tan atrás en el tiempo.

Hades – la voz de Emma resonó por la hendidura volcánica en la que parecían estar reunidos, casi un cliché – ni siquiera lo intentes.

-¡Y tenemos una ganadora! – vociferó el dios y todo el recinto tembló por completo – bien chicos, junten piedras, ya saben a quien lanzárselas.

-Emma – la voz de Snow se dejo oir encima del vocerío general - ¿qué está sucediendo?

Como si no estuviera oyendo a nadie más que a Hades, casi como si el resto del mundo no existiera, Emma ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió al dios – no hace falta que toda esta gente este aquí… son solo – miró alrededor y supe que estaba eligiendo con calma cada palabra – un estorbo.

Las miradas de malestar se acentuaron de inmediato pero el argumento dio resultado. Hades chasqueó los dedos y el casi todo el pueblo desapareció – es cierto, solo son… personajes secundarios y algunos ni siquiera eso, los actores protagonistas están aquí – observó y luego arqueó una ceja con desdén – más la abuela y el enano mayor.

-¡Ey! – se quejó Gruñon – aunque no me importaría no estar aquí… ¿esto es el inframundo?

-Claro que no – explicó Hades – este sitio perdido está entre el inframundo y el mundo mortal, una especie de limbo como le suelen llamar pero algo más caliente, es el lecho del volcán de las almas pérdidas – recitó como un niño que estudia de memoria – y estás aquí porque alguien tenía que acompañar a la adorable ancianita – dijo el dios y dio una par de palmadas – muy bien, me apetece una latte ancianita – y la abuela lo apuntó con su inseperable ballesta como respuesta – parece que no estás de humor – resopló con resignación y ambos desaparecieron también – ¿no hay manera de que un dios pueda disfrutar de una taza de café alguna vez? – se quejó - bien, supongo que aprovechando que estamos a las puertas del inframundo habrá que pasar al plato fuerte – se acercó a Emma – bien, señor oscuro... hora de pagar.

-No te atrevas – Emma parecía haber recobrado su capacidad de desafíar al mundo y yo deseaba que me mirará otra vez, para descubrir que sucedía.

-¿Pagar? – Snow volvió a hablar - ¿qué debes pagar Emma?

-Oh – Hades se relamió – es cierto que el adorable cisne negro les robó las memorias de Camelot – hizo una mueca de comprensión – algo vital pero peligroso al mismo tiempo, mi querida Emma Swan…

Emma se distanció acercándose al perro que se agachó adoptando una postura ofensiva – no hace falta que hables con todos ellos, si quieres negociar el pago solo debes hablar conmigo – aseguró con una calma que me pareció fingida – al fin y al cabo el trato lo hicimos t…

Rumple la interrumpió de repente - ¿has dicho trato? ¿Has intentado hacer un trato con el dios de la muerte?

-¡Tú me lo sugeriste! – bramó Emma.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo podría? – inquirió el ahora mortal Rumpelstilskin – he estado inconsciente hasta hace unos minutos.

-Es cierto – corroboró Belle – apenas se ha despertado desde que la oscuridad lo abandonó.

-Pero… tú estabas en mi cabeza, tú… – Emma se detuvo pensativa – no eras tú ¿verdad?, era la oscuridad – cerró los ojos un momento – la oscuridad adoptó tu forma en mi cabeza – era un maldito delirio, todos lo sabíamos y ella también.

-Porque no era un desconocido para ti – dejo caer Rumple – la oscuridad ha usado recipientes por milenios y cuando se traslada se lleva consigo las nociones pasadas de los anteriores señores oscuros – respiró con fuerza – entonces… trataste de hacer el trato de alma por alma con Hades ¿verdad?

-Alma por alma – titubeé impresionada - ¿qué significa eso?

-Que la "Señorita Swan" – Hades martilló las palabras en forma burlona – intento recuperar un alma del inframundo a cambio de otra…

-¿Funcionó? – preguntó Killian.

Hades se rió con ironía – por supuesto que no – aseveró con sorna - ¿por quién me tomas? No soy para nada caritativo.

-Nunca funciona – agregó Rumple – lo intenté mil veces y jamás conseguí lo que quería… ese conjuro, trato o como sea que lo llames es un engaño.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO ES! – el suelo tronó junto con una voz de ultratumba que Hades utilizó y que hizo que Cerbero aullará. El calor a nuestro alrededor subió de repente y aquello se pareció mucho más al infierno tan pintoresco que retratan los literatos – yo no tengo porqué engañar a nadie, soy un MALDITO DIOS – las paredes temblaron y supe que detrás de esa postura socarrona y desinteresada había alguien temible que no necesitaba de perros de tres cabezas y ejércitos de arpías para causar terror – pero saben… mi vida es la muerte… literalmente, matar, morir, sufrir… se torna aburrido en ocasiones así que si voy a hacer un trato con un humano tendrá que ser al menos un poco… – separó los dedos un milímetro para ilustrar cuanto – un poco divertido – hizo una mueca de decepción – el problema es que nunca prestan atención a lo que digo, nunca – meneó la cabeza – ese trato antes que un trato es un acertijo.

-¿Qué tiene de acertijo Alma por Alma? – preguntó Henry que había sido uno de los pocos que quedamos aquí en este lugar entre la tierra y el inframundo.

-Hades meneó su cabeza con desaprobación otra vez – es que no es Alma por Alma es Alma por "un" Alma – hizo la seña de las comillas unas tres veces más y añadió – un, un, UN…

-Un alma en particular – respondió Henry de inmediato – no una cualquiera.

-EXACTO – Hades se cogió la cabeza con una actitud de exasperación – no pudieron dos señores oscuros y tiene que venir el niño de diez años a resolverlo…

-Tengo 14 – corrigió Henry.

- _Poteito, Potato_ \- el dios le resto importancia a la información – lo importante es lo que él dijo: "no cualquier alma, un alma en particular" – se dirigió a Rumple – daba igual cuantos mataras para recuperar a tu mujer después de que la mataste, no lo conseguirías por mucho que mandaras a un ejército como ofrenda, fue innecesario e inservible… bueno me sirvió a mí para conseguir más poder pero a ti de absolutamente nada – luego se giró hacia ella, hacia Emma – y tú tampoco podías recuperar con ese alma el de la personas que amas.

Mis ojos abrieron de par en par pero sacudí un pensamiento que había azolado mi mente en ese instante. No podía ser, no podía ser. No puede ser.

Killian se me adelantó – entonces… yo morí… - lo dijo mirando a Emma que no acertaba a quien mirar excepto a Hades y evidentemente no amablemente – morí en Camelot.

-Cierto es – dijo Hades ante el mutismo de Emma que temblaba entera – pero no por las razones que crees porque tú, piratilla, no eres la persona de la que Emma Swan está _enamoraaaaaadaaaa_ – la palabra salió como un pequeño cantito infantil – _ella no está loquiiiitaaa por tus huesos…_ que va, nada más lejano.

-Imposible –mascullé – imposible – estaba comprendiendo lo que significaba y mi barbilla temblaba aunque me mostraba furiosa por fuera con toda esta situación.

-Por supuesto que es imposible – espetó furioso el capitán Jones – ella mi ama, es mi verdadero amor.

\- Por supuesto que NO - Hades se rió con fuerza – hombre, esto es más y más divertido cada segundo – se sacudió festivo – veras Emma cuando te otorgué el tiempo extra antes de pasar a buscar lo que me `pertenece' esperaba que lo usaras para prepararlos para esto – se bajó de Cerbero y me pareció más alto de lo que parecía encima de él o quizás era ese aura de dios que tenía alrededor – no digo que no lo usaras bien – nos regaló una mirada perversa a las dos – Perséfone y yo no nos perdimos ninguna de las emisiones de la novela diaria – aseguró – y gracias a que no hiciste lo que debías has convertido este momento en una delicia.

Emma dio un paso al frente – no te atrevas a lastimar a estas personas – le amenazó.

-¿O qué? – preguntó Hades sin desviar su mirada de la azul fuego que Emma tenía en ese momento – ¿me mataras a mi también para recuperar a tu amada de la muerte? – y chasqueó los dedos.

No recuerdo que sentí primero exactamente pero sí recuerdo la oscuridad que me nubló la visión. Sé que grité, sé que mi corazón se detuvo y nada más. Nada hasta que note mi cuerpo pesado y que las fuerzas me abandonaban. "Yo morí". "Morí". Por eso estar cerca de Emma me causaba ese frio de muerte, esa sensación aterradora. "Yo morí". Pensé que mi alma se iba de mi y que nunca más vería a Henry, que nunca más vería la vería a ella. Oí los gritos de todos, gritos que se parecían a mi nombre y por encima de todos su voz, esa voz que me había acosado día a día llamándome estorbo, y noche tras noche deseándome al oído Dulces Sueños después de besarme. La misma que nunca oí decir "te amo", algo que tuve que saber por medio de un dios malicioso y de un humor atroz. Lo pensé pero no sucedió. Después del terror de muerte y de sentir apagarse mi corazón volví. Lo único que era distinto era el dolor en mi pecho. Un dolor lógico cuando ves que tienes una flecha clavada en medio de él.

Di un chillido de alarma y me separé de los brazos de Emma que venía en mi ayuda. Me observó con aflicción un momento y mis pies me guiaron hacia ella como un torbellino. Me cobijó a medias como pudo, con preocupación – no quería que lo supieras – dijo.

-Mamá – Henry se unió a mi – y fue incapaz de tocar la flecha en mi pecho - ¿Estás…? ¿Estás? – titubeó con aprehensión.

-Estoy muerta – fue lo único que se coló entre mis labios.

-Por supuesto que si mi querida – Hades corroboró mis miedos – de hecho casi cada persona que viene aquí lo está así que no te sientas menos, los que no deberían estar aquí son los vivos en realidad pero por esta vez dado lo interesante del asunto decidí hacer una excepción.

-Pero puedo hablar y caminar…

-Y mucho más Regina – dijo finalmente el rey de las sombras – hace semanas que no deberías pero digamos que aquí todo es posible, y lo de Storybrooke fue un regalo especial que tu amorcito no supo aprovechar del todo pero no te quejaras ¿verdad?

Snow se adelantó con una mirada increíblemente seria - ¿tú la amas? – le preguntó a su hija.

-No voy a darte explicaciones de lo que siento – respondió Emma – no tengo porqué.

-No es el lugar para hablar de eso – añadí tratando de que se concentraran en lo importante.

\- Y tú lo sabías – fue lo siguiente que dijo Snow comprendiendo que si no había puesto el grito en el cielo y estaba apoyando a Emma debía ser por algo. Comprendiendo básicamente que yo no estaba sorprendida por eso, solo por la parte en la que en realidad estoy muerta.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía – respondió Hades por mí – y lo ha disfrutado bastante – meneó la cabeza con gusto – fue tan… como decirlo para no ser exageradamente poco sutil… - buscó mentalmente un palabra – inspirador… si, inspirador "verlas juntas".

Fruncí el seño deseando que ese elemento desapareciera de una maldita vez. Emma respiraba con ansiedad a mi lado. Era un dios, era intocable incluso para el señor oscuro pero que ganas de acabar con su sonrisa irónica y perversa. Por primera vez fue consciente de los ojos de Robín sobre los míos, como en los últimos tiempos había optado por ser indiferente a él, así subsistía, con apatía y una demanda de tiempo para replantearme las cosas.

Un dolor intenso me atravesó y pensé que ahora si moriría. Diablos, ya estaba muerta en realidad. La flecha de mi pecho se desprendió por completo rasgando los tejidos a su paso pero no sangré y el dolor se reparó en unos segundos.

-Lo siento mi querida – dijo Hades mientras se hacía con la causa de mi muerte para sí mismo – una flecha es una flecha en el mundo mortal y en el inframundo también.

-Pero entonces… - la voz de Killian surgió con liviandad y me estremecí – dijiste que morí… aunque no soy quien ella ama ¿yo también morí?

-Claro, de eso se trata el trato Alma por un Alma, un mortal me entrega un alma por otra alma que ya tengo – le explicó el acercándose y palmeándole la espalda a Killian. A mi lado Emma tembló por completo.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto el capitán Jones.

Hades sonrió de oreja a oreja – así – y le dio una nueva palmada al pirata. Un segundo después Killian se retorció en un alarido de dolor y angustia. En su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón una herida cruda y lacerante brotó de él con fuerza. Cubrí a Henry como pude contra mí tratando de que no presencie otra "muerte". ¿Es qué acaso nunca tendría una vida normal mi hijo?

Killian quedó de rodillas con un gesto de sufrimiento y pavor por igual. Se quitó él mismo aquello que producía su herida del pecho y leyó el nombre que la daga tan conocida señalaba – Emma Swan – dijo débilmente y entonces meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - ¡EMMA SWAN! – gritó mientras se echo a llorar como un niño pequeño desencantado. Hades se hizo también con la daga del oscuro.

Nadie quedó indiferente al lamento de Jones ni a este desastre, nadie. Ni siquiera el hombre que siempre quiso verlo derrotado. Soltó la mano de Belle y le indicó que lo ayudará a ponerse de pie. Killian se aferró a ella como si fuera una balsa en medio de la tormenta. Dolido, confundido, brutalmente herido. Miró a Emma entre su dolor y solo negó con la cabeza incapaz de seguir viéndola. No era el único que lloraba.

Entonces me percaté como nuestras memorias regresaban lentamente a nosotros. Y más aún compartimos recuerdos. Pude ver el momento en que recibí el flechazo y el momento en que Emma clavó su daga en un desprevenido Killian cuya vida se apagó casi de inmediato. Pude ver la sangre en las manos de Emma y su tormento al ver que no regresaba. Y como hizo desaparecer todos nuestros recuerdos.

-Lo mataste – deslizó Charming con la voz herida – tú lo mataste.

-¡Estaba desesperada! – espetó Emma como si eso fuera una excusa para lo que había sucedido – estaba desesperada y asustada, no quería que Regina… - su voz se perdió en la debilidad de sus palabras.

-Pudiste decirnos – le cuestionó Snow – podríamos haberlo solucionado, somos los héroes, no tenías que convertirte en una asesina.

Emma soltó una risa estridente y sarcástica – lo dice la mujer que sacrificó al hijo de Maléfica por temor a que la suya propia fuera malvada – hizo una pausa- nadie en este sitio excepto Henry tiene las manos limpias y la consciencia tranquila, todos nosotros hicimos locuras por amor – apretó los dientes – yo la peor de todas – suspiró y se quejó audiblemente como si le doliera lo que tenía que decir – yo soy tu asesina Killian, pueden patalear pero él murió por mi mano, por mis deseos.

-Te dejaste devorar por la oscuridad – afirme – dejaste que te dominará.

Emma me miró lastimosamente – no podía pensar en vivir sin ti y esa voz en mi cabeza que me decía que podía traerte de vuelta, que Alma por Alma podría convencer a Hades de devolverte la vida – explicó – te moriste en mis brazos Regina, eso era demasiado atroz para este corazón oscuro, lo hice y lo volvería a hacer si supiera que eso te traería de vuelta

No pude evitar dejarme llevar y acariciar sus mejillas húmedas con todo el amor que pude en medio de una situación tan sombría – tranquila – murmuré.

-Todo es mi culpa – sentenció la hermosa mujer delante de mí.

Hades chasqueó la lengua un segundo – bueno – reflexionó – es cierto que buena parte de esto es tu culpa, tú me trajiste hasta ustedes al fin y al cabo - Emma suspiró con resignación – pero lo cierto es que si esta – en su mano izquierda la flecha que había atravesado mi pecho permanecía en alto – si esta porción de madera no se habría disparado en primer lugar nada de esto habría ocurrido, en absoluto – negó – cosas buenas habrían sucedido si esta flecha no llegaba a su destino, así que quién disparó tiene una parte de la responsabilidad – blandió la flecha en el aire dibujando unos extraños caracteres – si esta maravillosa flecha de roble tallada a mano con perfección no habría sido la causa de tu muerte nunca habrían llegado aquí.

Me buscó con la mirada como si tratará de decirme _lee entrelineas Regina_. Y yo lo hice y abrí los ojos. Más bien recordé, recordé el momento en que esa flecha me atravesó. Esa flecha que no venía en mi dirección. Esa porción de roble tallado a la perfección con un cuchillo bien afilado que yo conocía también. Recordé el chasquido, el zumbido de la punta rasgando el aire, mi instinto despierto y mis reflejos alejando a Emma para quedar delante de la trayectoria. Yo, Regina Mills, sabía quién y presumiblemente porqué. Yo había salvado a Emma de morir.

El mundo se detuvo a mí alrededor y levanté la mirada. Por primera vez, en semanas lo miré directamente. Y él como siempre me estaba mirando. Como cada uno de los días en que estuvimos separados. No fui consciente de que mi mirada lo inculpó y de que mi acusación tendría consecuencias. No hasta que sentí el vacío a mi alrededor y cómo la voz de Hades decía "que veloz" mientras palpaba el aire con su mano derecha vacía, sin daga. Medio segundo me demoré en ver a Emma peligrosamente cerca de Robín con la mirada más colérica que le había visto nunca. Dispuesta a cometer su segundo asesinato. Dispuesta a vengarme.

-¡EMMA NO! – se que lo vociferé y sé que pensé que era imposible que se detuviera pero lo hizo.

Allí estaban. Robín de rodillas con la garganta rumiando un hilo de sangre. Espantado pero vivo, mirando de reojo el brillo del filo. Y Emma Swan de pie con la daga contra su cuello y temblando por completo, mirándome a mí con perplejidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**En tu lugar.**

 _Camelot, varias semanas antes_

Afilé mi cuchillo de acero forjado por tercera vez en la misma tarde. Otra tarde en los bosques de Arturo, otra vez solo. Suspiré mientras Roland caminaba hacia mí para mostrarme la liebre que habían cazado para la cena. Aunque realmente no hacía falta cazar pero en fin. Era una forma de entretenimiento cuando no puedes ayudar en el evento principal. Últimamente solo podía escuchar en silencio lo que todos los demás hablaban. Me sentía un extraño entre todas esas personas que solían llamarme amigo o incluso motes más afectuosos.

Desde que llegamos a este desolado paraje hay un objetivo principal del que no parece que puedo ser participe. Del que prácticamente nadie lo es. Salvar a Emma Swan. Salvarla de la oscuridad que habita en ella. Una parte de mi se enfurece de solo recordarlo. Miró las ascuas del fuego frente a mí. Las chispas de mi piedra candente con la que afilo el cuchillo que algún día Marian me obsequió para tallar mis flechas. Marian. Hace tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Sé que es estúpido teniendo en cuenta los eventos de los últimos tiempos pero hay días en los que pienso que tal vez estaría mejor si Zelena no la habría asesinado para tomar su sitio. Sonrió mirando a mi niño que es últimamente mi único consuelo. Salvar a Emma Swan. Aprieto los dientes y clavó mi cuchillo en la madera de roble. ¿Cómo puedo pasar de sentir consuelo a sentir odio en tan pocos segundos? Estos días me desconozco.

Emma Swan salvó al amor de mi vida, a mi amor verdadero, a Regina. Debería agradecerle por tener el coraje para hacer todo lo que yo no hice. Para soltar todo lo que la unía a su vida, sus padres, su hijo, Killian y arrojarse al huracán de oscuridad por la madre adoptiva de su Henry. Por la mujer que la destino a una vida de soledad, a vagar sin familia y sin amor. Por la mujer que debería aborrecer. Pero no, Emma Swan es demasiado honesta, valiente y generosa para pensar mal de las personas. Es demasiado noble para permitir que Regina se vuelque a su lado oscuro. Es demasiado…

Me rascó la cabeza tratando de serenarme. Me duele admitirlo pero la envidié aquel día por ilógico que parezca. Su destino maldito habría sido el paraíso para mí. Yo debería haber salvado a Regina, no esa mujer. Pero no, ahí estaba completamente impotente. Incapaz de hacer nada heroico mientras las sombras devoraban a Emma. Mientras la mirada de Regina cambiaba para siempre. Porque Regina nunca volvió a mirarme igual desde ese momento, su único deseo es estar con ella y salvarla. Podría ser una simple devolución de favores pero no lo es. Yo lo sé y ellas lo saben por mucho que se empeñen en negarlo. En negarse a ello y en negármelo a mí. Por mucho que Regina me diga que ella quiere salvar a Emma porque es la madre de su hijo, porque se lo debe a Snow y Charming, porque se lo debe a Henry y a ella misma. Excusas, pálidas excusas para esconder lo que sus ojos dicen siempre que la miran. Lo que la mirada de Emma le responde. Puede que ellas no lo sepan todavía pero un día, ayer o no sé cuándo, Regina me miraba a mí de esa forma. Me enferma pensar que pueda mirarla así, me enferma, ¡me enferma!

-Papá – la voz de mi hijo me sacude la ira – estás estropeando la flecha.

Bajo la vista y veo el destrozo que hice inconscientemente con el cuchillo – oh vaya, creo que la madera no es tan buena como esperaba – digo para disimular mientras me obligo a sonreír para el pequeño y lo veo recoger un tronco de roble del montón que yace a mi derecha.

-Toma papá – dice acercándolo – con esto podrás pillar a tu presa.

Asiento mientras el madero descansa en mis rodillas. Mi presa. Emma Swan es mi presa. Me agitó al recapacitar que he tenido ese pensamiento un segundo antes. Un pensamiento tan oscuro. Tan perverso. Tan propio del ser oscuro, de la actual y misma Emma Swan. Si, debe ser por eso que Regina ya no me mira de la misma manera. Debe ser por eso que ya no tiene tiempo para estar conmigo. Con su novio. Emma Swan y su maliciosa oscuridad deben estar acechándola. Induciéndola. La deben haber hechizado. Oh, esa perversa mujer. Siempre supe que no era tan desinteresada, que tendría que haber algo más. Ahora deja salir su verdadera naturaleza. Ser ruin. Debo salvar a Regina de sus garras.

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve tallando esas flechas que ahora están en mi carcaj. Quizás tres cuartos de horas o una entera. Aquí no hay mucho que hacer como para contar el tiempo. Pero salgo a vagar por el bosque y a probarlas, y a beber. Bebo un trago de ron. Oh, no me juzguen. Hook me lo ha pegado. Quizás esta es la única forma que tiene para no reaccionar a lo que se cocina entre su noviecita y la mía. Sonrió despectivamente. Lo cierto es que el alcohol ayuda a calmar la sangre cuando hierve. Y adormece también. Me restriego los ojos y trato de concentrarme. Mi presa, debo buscar a mi presa.

Hace una noche nada más que vi a Emma y Regina la última vez. Caminaban una junto a la otra por el largo pasillo de la muralla este y Regina reía de alguna de las estúpidas frases de Swan. Yo venía caminando desde la entrada en la dirección contraria y les sonreí al verlas. La mirada de Regina cambió de alegre y tranquila a tensión al verme. Pero disimulé lo mejor que pude. Emma solo hizo un ademán con su cabeza como saludo y siguió caminando mientras Regina se detenía a mi lado.

-Hola mi amor – dije con cariño tratando de ocultar mi desencanto por su distancia.

-Hola – dijo simplemente - ¿cómo ha estado el día?

-Bien, lo habitual – respondí - ¿tú has conseguido algún progreso?

Regina levantó la vista y observó hacia donde Emma caminaba, sonrió sutilmente solo una milésima de segundo viéndola andar – no mucho la verdad – me contestó sin demasiada floritura.

-¿Crees que podremos pasar algún momento juntos hoy o mañana? – cuestioné con el mayor tacto que pude.

-No lo sé Robín – me dijo simplemente y dando un beso en la mejilla añadió – Hasta mañana.

Caminó en dirección a donde la rubia iba a paso muy lento como si supiera que mi mujer se uniría tarde o temprano. No soporté verla dejarme una vez más.

-¿Te estas enamorando de ella verdad? – lancé en voz alta.

Regina me cuestionó con una mirada fría – deberías dejar de beber alcohol con el pirata – y se marchó dejándome atrás. Dio un alto a la rubia y la alcanzó con paso rápido. Tomó su brazo y siguieron como si nada. Como si nada.

Recordarlo me hace beber más. Diablos, creo que ya estoy suficientemente borracho ¿no? Me deslizó por una raíz enorme del árbol más anciano de este bosque. Allí en la espesura, o entre ella, divisó unas figuras familiares. Trepó al árbol con algo de dificultad y allí están. La risa de Regina es inconfundible para mí. Ese sonido estilizado y armónico que una vez me perteneció pero que ahora solo es para esa mujer. Maldita mujer. Golpeó con los nudillos la corteza cuando veo como Regina coloca un mechón de pelo de Emma detrás de su oreja y ambas se sonrojan. Están a metros de distancia pero las puedo ver. Veo los movimientos y las pausas. ¡YO NO SOY TONTO! ¡NO SOY TONTO! Quiero gritar pero nada sale de mi garganta. MALDITA EMMA SWAN. Quisiera llorar pero tampoco puedo.

La voz de mi hijo se cuela en mi mente. "Con esta madera podrás pillar a tu presa". Mi presa. Mi presa es Emma. Ella está hechizando a mi Regina, la aleja de mí. Es demoniaca. No Robín, no. Peleó conmigo mismo mientras me aprieto la cabeza para serenarme. Emma es la hija de esas personas que te ayudaron, la salvadora. Ella te ayudó y ayudó a Regina. La salvó para que pudieran estar juntos. Tú no eres así. No, no eres un asesino. Discuto sin pronunciar una palabra. Pero los hechos, los hechos dicen cosas que no puedo discutir. Los hechos son esa caricia en el hombro que Emma le da a Regina frente a mí, sus sonrisas. Sus miradas. El hecho de que estén a unos centímetros de distancia, coqueteándose. No la salvó para que pudiéramos estar juntos. La salvó para quitármela. EMMA, Maldita Emma Swan.

Una voz resuena en mi cabeza _. "Es la maldad que lleva dentro, debe morir, si muere todos tus problemas se acabaran, los tuyos y los del mundo entero"._

-¿Qué…? – digo en voz alta.

Regina se gira y recorre con su mirada el bosque alrededor. Sé que Emma le pregunta si sucede algo porque se inclina hacia ella suavemente. Regina me ha oído, lo puedo notar.

" _Ella te la quitará, la oscuridad la domina, mátala, si Emma muere la oscuridad desaparecerá"_. Otra vez esa voz que me inquieta, que me presiona. Que me asegura que nunca la volveré a tener en mis brazos mientras Emma este viva. Que estará en los brazos del señor oscuro Emma Swan y que la corromperá. Que ambas se burlaran de mí mostrándome lo que nunca podré tener. _"Ella está maldita, acaba con su amenaza, salva a tu princesa"._

No estoy seguro en qué momento he sacado la flecha del carcaj ni como tengo la suficiente energía y concentración para apuntar. Pero lo estoy haciendo. Regina es mía, mía. Y Emma Swan no me la quitará. _"Mátala, acaba con Emma Swan, es malvada, te la quitará"_. No, no lo hará. Tensó el sedal más y más. Mis dedos no tiemblan, mi mano no tiembla cuando suelto aquel roble convertido en arpón aéreo. Lo veo moverse entre los arboles como en cámara lenta y así mismo cuando está llegando a destino notó el cambio en el objetivo y los ojos de Regina se abren mientras mi pieza perfecta de guerra la atraviesa.

Emma grita, la escuchó gritar desgarradoramente y no puedo correr hacia ella. Primero paralizado, y luego aterrado. Mis pies empiezan a moverse en sentido contrario a donde se encuentran. ¡No, no, no! El grito de odio de Emma se hace más potente y me espanta. ¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios! No puedo hacer nada más que huir. Huir lejos. Nadie debe saber que fui yo, nadie. Regina. Regina, la maté. ¿Qué he hecho? Me la quitó, finalmente Emma Swan si me quitó a Regina. La maté.

Me detengo en medio de mi huida. No, yo no soy así, yo no huyo. Retrocedo, tengo que ayudarla, corro entre los árboles y tropiezo con las raíces y los arbustos bajos. El alcohol en mi sangre no me ayuda, aunque me siento completamente sobrio. Corro hacia donde estaban, como si me sobrará el aire y la energía que ya no tengo. Cuando llegó no hay nada allí. El claro está vacío por completo. Me miró las manos. ¿Acaso lo soñé? ¿Fue producto de la borrachera o sucedió?

No puedo dejar de estremecerme y hay algo que me dice que no puede ser mentira mientras otra cosa que no puede ser verdad. No puede ser verdad me dice mi corazón pero el olor a sangre del aire me dice que no puede ser mentira. Que no es sueño. Emma se debe haber llevado a Regina para curarla. Debo encontrarlas. Debo hallarlas y ayudar. Debo salvar a Regina.

Llegó corriendo al campamento y anunció que Regina está malherida. La voz corre como pólvora. No explicó nada, solo digo que está herida de muerte. Nadie pregunta como lo sé. Soy Robín Hood, soy un alma caritativa y el amor de Regina. Killian llega a mi lado de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está dice?

-Con Emma – lo veo salir corriendo como un loco hacía donde Emma y Regina suelen pasar las horas buscando una solución a la oscuridad. Yo mientras me deshago de mi carcaj y mi arco. Tomó aire y espero a qué la luz de la tarde desaparezca del todo para salir tras él, una pequeña pausa para ordenar mis ideas finales. Solo unos minutos más tardes. Yo soy un asesino. Soy un asesino. ¡Por Dios que no sea un asesino! Que este viva, que no sea cierto. Mis pies se dirigen tras Killian unos momentos después.

Nunca llegué a mi destino y nunca imagine que lo acababa de mandar rumbo a su muerte. Pero todo eso lo sé ahora cuando Hades nos enfrenta a nuestras memorias de Camelot. Con la daga quemando mi piel y la ira de Emma Swan sobre mí. Maldita mujer Emma Swan. Desearía estar en tu lugar que en el mío, otra vez.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por los reviews y los Follows/Favs. En verdad, así dan ganas de actualizar rápido. Este es larguito. Saludos!

 **YO SOY**

-Dame una sola razón para no acabar con su existencia ahora mismo – mi mano estaba apretando cada vez más profundo la daga, podía sentir el corazón del asesino de Regina latir aceleradamente, incluso pensé que con un rasguño más explotaría del terror. ¡Diablos! Podría matarlo en 2 segundos, solo tengo que ejercer un poco de fuerza, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Regina se acercó a mí lentamente, como quien trata de no enloquecer una bestia salvaje. Me miraba completa y únicamente a mi. Levantó las manos suavemente en mi dirección, como si tratará de aplacarme.

-No puedo darte una razón de peso, sé que quieres matarlo, sé que lo odias pero no lo hagas, la razón es simple – me mordí el labios con furia, sabía lo que iba a decir y me molestaba – no lo hagas porque yo te lo pido.

Cerré los ojos y refunfuñé con desdén. Diría que me sacudí de rabia y me rasqué la cabeza con violencia con la mano libre. Estaba batallando contra mi instinto.

-Por favor – agregó suavemente.

-¡MALDITA SEA REGINA! – vociferé suavizando un poco la fricción del filo en el cuello de Hood, estaba perdiendo - ¿Por qué me haces esto? – me quejé audiblemente.

-Por favor…

Di un grito de odio que retumbó por todos los rincones de ese abismo caluroso - ¡MALDITA SEA! – y antes de alejarme el di un golpe al imbécil de rodillas ante mi con el mango de la daga que posiblemente le fracturó la nariz porque se quejó como si lo hubiera rebanado en dos – callanté ya y agradece que aún puedes sentir dolor – le espeté mientras me removía asqueada.

-Yo creía que el oscuro solo obedecía a su daga – comentó reflexivamente el dios del inframundo – todos los días se aprende algo nuevo sobre las debilidades.

Me giré dispuesta a callar su enorme bocaza pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Regina se había acercado demasiado a Robín y ya Hades me pareció lo de menos en esa escena. Todo era tensión alrededor, el hombre la miraba con una expresión lastimosa y en la de ella no se leía nada, absolutamente nada. _"Ahora es cuando lo perdonará"_ , me dijo una voz que yo bien conocía. Pero me limité a quedarme quieta. Si lo perdonaba aquello sería una masacre y por el maldito Hades que los dos, ese asesino y yo, nos iríamos al infierno en medio minuto.

-Regina – Robín abrió apenas la boca para soltar el nombre de la mujer que había asesinado por error.

El zumbido se escuchó aletargado, como si avanzará en cámara lenta. Ni siquiera note cuando Regina levantó la mano pero sí que la vi moverse desde atrás de su cuerpo hacia el rostro del hombre en el suelo. El impacto fue mucho más ruidoso que la trayectoria. Una bofetada de película. De esas que dejan huellas, muchas clases de huellas.

-Nunca te voy a perdonar – le dijo simplemente – no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y si me tengo que quedar aquí para siempre que mi muerte te pesé como si llevaras la carga más pesada y esclavizante del mundo.

Regina apartó su vista del hombre dejándolo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la nada.

-¡Diablos! – dijo Hades – están todas las maldiciones y un par de niveles por encima está Regina Mills – definitivamente era su fan – nada de conjuros, nada de muñecas voodoo… una bofetada y un par de frases – se inclinó mientras la morena pasaba a su lado – a sus pies…

Ella por supuesto no le prestó ni un ápice de atención y caminaba con sus ojos fijos en mí. La verdad es que no sé como conseguí escuchar lo que decían alrededor de ella, esos ojos eran desquiciantemente exquisitos.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó al acercarse, recuerdo que observe la herida en su pecho con ligera pena, no sangraba pero estaba allí abierta y en carne viva – no te preocupes – adivinó mi pensamiento – no me duele – me aseguró y trate de sonreír pero aquello era un asunto perdido.

-Bien – David interrumpió nuestro contacto - ¿y cómo salimos de aquí? – quisiera haberle podido responder pero lo cierto es que no lo sabía – tú… chico bromista – Hades se señaló a sí mismo – si, tú…

-¿Llamas chico bromista al dios de la muerte? – su mirada se tornó especialmente oscura – no sé si eres un idiota de cuidado o solo estás demente – hizo una pausa y vociferó con exageración - ¡UNA CONDUCTA COMO ESTA DEBE SER CASTIGADA! – Todo alrededor tembló una vez más y cesó cuando Hades rompió en una risotada más intensa haciendo que todos los que se pusieron en alerta quedaran confusos – ay, relájense, ni que fuera mi hermanito mayor, sí, soy un chico bromista – aseguró.

Una parte de mi sintió que Hades intentaba sentar una doble recomendación: a) "Soy un dios, no lo fastidies", b) "Soy un tío divertido así que no lo fastidies tampoco".

-Vale – David que por su expresión estaba intentando no fastidiarla en verdad - ¿qué hacemos para salir de aquí… Hades?

-Bueno, son libres de irse – dijo el tranquilamente y las miradas en todas direcciones se hicieron sentir de inmediato - ¡es broma! – Añadió de inmediato – algunos se pueden ir pero tú – señaló a Regina y luego apuntó hacia Killian – y por supuesto tú… me pertenecen así que ustedes se quedaran.

-¡De ninguna manera! – Espeté con enfado – no sé quedará nadie, no voy a permitirlo – Regina me apaciguó colocando su dedo en mi mejilla, estaba helado, tan frío que me sentí confusa y me olvide de Hades – estás… - iba a decir helada pero me detuve, me di cuenta de lo que significaba en realidad.

-Bueno es que estoy muerta – dijo con algo de incomodidad.

Tomé su mano y la dirigí a mi mejilla apoyándome en ella. A pesar de lo fría que estaba la sentí como un bálsamo entre tanta niebla. La besé suavemente y le sonreí – no importa, sigues siendo tú.

Del otro lado, Killian soltó suavemente la mano de Belle al ver el intercambio, quizás por pensar que estaba molestando a la mujer pero ella la volvió a tomar. Le sonrió con esa clase de sonrisa tan típica de una bibliotecaria con buenas intenciones. De alguna manera, su presencia era reparadora para todos, malos o buenos, con magia o sin magia. Ahora vivos o muertos.

-Mentiría si dijera que todo esto es conmovedor pero ¿no querían saber cómo salir de aquí? – interrumpió Hades.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que todos podamos volver? – investigó Snow.

Hades hizo una mueca de indiferencia – no realmente… pero – hizo una pausa tratando de generar suspenso – puede que pueda irse un alma más que la cantidad actual – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Un alma más? – preguntó Regina - ¿cómo que un alma más? ¿uno de nosotros dos? – señaló a Hook.

-No, no, ustedes dos si se podrán marchar – fue la respuesta del señor de la muerte – hablo de un tercer alma.

-La del trato – descifró Henry demostrando su inteligencia una vez más.

-El alma particular de Alma por un Alma – agregó Belle afirmando las palabras de Henry.

-¡BINGO! – celebró Hades – sabía que estaban aquí por algo ambos – entonces me observó con perspicacia – iniciaste el trato y tienes derecho a repetirlo – me aseguró y luego observó de reojo a Rumple – él lo intento 7 veces, así que…

\- Pues… - comencé a mirar alrededor pero el dios no había terminado.

-Pero – dijo – debes elegir con cautela esta vez porque por ser estas circunstancias especiales y además porque nadie lo ha conseguido antes, si resuelves el "Alma por un Alma" dejaré que ambos se marchen a casa – su dedo viajo de Killian a Regina con descuido – pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer un 3 por 1 en tu siguiente intento si es que fallas.

Respiré profundo - ¿puedo elegir cualquier alma que este fuera de este sitio también?

Se golpeó la cabeza con desencanto – por supuesto que ¡NO! – suspiró con cansancio – para empezar no puede ser CUALQUIER alma, es "el" alma, ¡un!, uno bien especial – se apoyó en una roca que había cerca – segundo, no sería divertido si no estuvieras limitada a las almas aquí presentes – iba a protestar pero me detuvo con su dedo en alto – antes de que te pongas violenta te ayudaré agregando 3 reglas más a este asuntillo – hizo un gesto tamborileando sus dedos en aire- número uno: no puedes elegir a Regina o Killian y es obvio porqué…

-Nuestras almas ya no son nuestras – explicó Killian con un suspiro.

-Y tratas de salvarlas así que es bastante obvio que no puedes señalarlos – hizo un gesto similar al anterior y agregó – número dos: no puedes elegir a Robín Hood – abrí los ojos con desdén – ni a Rumple o Belle por si estabas pensando en ellos al eliminar la opción obvia, o sea, el chico de los bosques.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté con desdén.

-A él lo odias – dijo señalando al arquero – y esto debe ser como pagar el precio por cualquier hechizo o maldición, debes entregar algo que te cueste, sino que gracia tendría sacarse una espina del talón y además salvar a tu amada… y al pirata como un extra – añadió haciendo un gesto de indiferencia hacia Killian.

-Pero entonces… - haciendo el recuento de los daños era obvio que solo quedaban 3 opciones posible – entonces…

-Entonces – dijo mi madre de repente cerrando mi idea – solo quedamos Henry, Charming y yo…

Antes que nadie pudiera interactuar una fuerza invisible nos dividió dejándonos a todos incomunicados, imposibilitados de acércanos. Por un lado, Killian y Regina estaban a unos metros sobre la superficie en un altar de piedra. Por otro, alejados y separados por lava estaban Robín, Belle y Rumple observándonos. En el centro estábamos Hades, mis padres, mi hijo y yo.

-Número tres – agregó con la voz extremadamente seria Hades – aquel que señales deberá estar de acuerdo con caer – el suelo se resquebrajó y a unos metros bajo nuestros pies corría un río de lava y fuego – al volcán de las almas perdidas - un silencio absoluto sumió a todos en el terror nuevamente – no puedes empujar a nadie dentro, no funciona así, quien muera por Regina y Killian deberá estar de acuerdo con ello – se acercó mucho a mí y me sentí completamente impotente – y Emma Swan, el precio debe ser el más alto para que tengas una chance.

-El precio más alto – susurré con un nudo en la garganta.

-No Emma – la voz de Regina se coló hasta donde estábamos desde su sitio de privilegio – no puede hacer eso… no puedes matar a quién más amas… Emma, no puedes – su voz era un cúmulo de nervios.

-Mamá… – Henry me despertó del sitio en el que estaba adormeciendo esos pensamientos tan macabros y mis ojos observaron a mi pequeño hijo, ese que deje ir y que me salvó de la vida miserable que llevaba antes de Storybrooke, por él que conocí al amor de mi vida y a mis padres. Con él que rompí una maldición con beso de amor verdadero.

-Lo que Emma más ama – David miró a Snow.

-¡EMMA NI TE ATREVAS A PENSARLO! – me gritó Regina - ¡NO! No puedes hacer eso… por favor – me suplicó con desasosiego.

-No puedo hacerlo – le dije en un susurro – no puedo – negué con la cabeza.

-Eso… no puedes – Regina pareció sentir alivio por mi negación.

-Me llevaré a Regina y Killian entonces – presionó Hades.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! – le vociferé con ansiedad asesina.

-Entonces debes cumplir tu parte del trato, Emma Swan.

Regina volvió a hablarme – Emma escúchame, sé que no quieres perderme pero no de esta maneras, déjame ir con Hades – vi las lagrimas de desesperación correr por sus mejillas – deja que me quede, tú puedes cuidar de Henry y ayudarlo a ser feliz, sé que lo harás bien…

-Escucha a Regina, Emma – me sorprendí cuando Killian me dirigió la palabra – no hace falta que hagas esto, de veras – trato de persuadirme – estoy seguro que la mitad de mis amigos están allí – dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo – me divertiré – y agregó con una mueca de seguridad – y si te preocupas por ella – señaló a Regina – yo me comprometo a protegerla de todos.

-Gracias – le dijo por lo bajo Regina y sé que no lo dijo por su promesa sino por su intento de persuasión. Realmente no me creía que ellos pensaran que sería capaz. Nunca le haría daño a mi Henry, él es mi niño. Debe haber otra maneras, pensé.

Snow se adelantó a mis inquietudes – no te preocupes cariño – trataba de sonar tranquila pero era evidente que no lo estaba – yo lo haré – abrí los ojos de par en par – si – explicó con entusiasmo – yo voy y tú te quedas aquí con los tuyos.

-No puedes dejar solo a Neal – le recriminé – lo has hecho una vez, no puedes repetir la historia – me imaginé a mi pequeño hermano pasando por esa vida turbia que tuve una vez y rechace la idea de plano.

-Yo iré – David se adelantó y caminó rumbo al volcán. Se hizo un griterío general pero Hades lo detuvo con un golpe de fuerza invisible.

-Tranquilo fierecilla, esto no funciona así – le recriminó – Emma inició el trato conmigo y es Emma quien tiene la palabra final.

-Emma – mi padre me tomó de los hombros – déjame que yo lo haga ¿si? Neal necesita de tu madre y tú de tu hijo – me sonrió con una calma tan sincera que me estremeció, había tanto de resignación en su rostro, supongo que esto es lo que llaman "ser un héroe" – yo iré y sé que algún día nos reuniremos – me abrazó haciéndome sentir incomoda.

Las lágrimas del rostro de mi madre me estrujaron por dentro, los ojos absortos y tristes de mi hijo. Toda esta atmosfera sórdida y pesada, doliente. Me separé de él de un golpe – no, no, no – exclamé – no puedo permitir esto – me tiré de cabello buscando que el sufrimiento me despertará – no puedo, tiene que haber otra manera.

Una voz horrible en mi interior me susurraba _"Empuja a Henry, empújalo"_ y estaba desquiciándome considerablemente. Todos en ese sitio, incluida la maldita voz, parecían tener la respuesta correcta y yo me sentí mucho más trastornada que antes. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a elegir algo como eso? Lo hice una vez al borde de la desesperación y un hombre inocente murió sin ningún beneficio. Si me equivocó condenaré para siempre a quien muera en este sitio y no salvaré a nadie más.

-Mira Emma – Hades se acercó y me observó con entusiasmo, esa clase de sentimiento que no encaja en una situación tan abrumadora – las cartas están echadas – miró alrededor – en este círculo privilegiado - nos señaló - está ese alma que me convencerá de perdonar a Regina y a Killian, y solo tú puedes encontrar la respuesta – se volvió y descansó todo lo largo que era en la roca que ya había servido como apoyo, despreocupado – solo basta con qué respondas una pregunta antes – lo observé expectante - ¿quién eres?

Arqueé una ceja - ¿quién soy…? Soy Emma…

-¿Solo Emma? – me interrogó con una sonrisa de medio lado – nunca somos solo un nombre.

Me rasqué la cabeza - ¿quién soy? – murmuré - ¿quién?

-Eres la salvadora y mi madre – dijo Henry.

-Mi hija – dijo Snow y miró a mi padre – nuestra hija.

-Eres una bruja blanca – agregó Belle.

-Una muy poderosa – coincidió Rumple.

-Eres una persona noble y generosa – mi padre dio su opinión – una princesa.

-Eres una persona valiente que cambia la vida de las personas para bien – no creí que Killian siguiera teniendo buenos adjetivos para mí.

-Eres… - mi corazón se detuvo al oír la voz de Regina – eres… lo que siempre he estado esperando – sus ojos me hipnotizaron y paladeé las palabras que seguían antes de que las dijera – eres la mujer a la que amó, mi único y verdadero amor.

Solté todo el aire que había guardado y tuve ganas de llorar. Quería agradecer que todos dijeran cosas buenas de mí a pesar de todo el daño que había causado. Bueno, casi todos. Allí estaba el hombre que más odiaba en silencio, solo observando. Esperando. El hilo de sangre que había en su garganta era lo único resaltaba en su aspecto casi sin vida, el golpe de Regina lo había noqueado. Pero aguardaba la sentencia como todos. Qué ironía de la vida que ese hombre me diera la respuesta a mi pregunta. Los deseos de matarlo que se acumulaban como un nudo en mi estomago me gritaron al oído, como la voz en mi cabeza. Sentí ganas de reír histéricamente y así lo hice sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a Hades que me miraba con un interés más excitado que antes.

Negué con la cabeza – no, no, no, no… yo no soy… no soy la salvadora, ni la buena persona, ¡no! – reí más demencialmente y creo que todos pensaron que había perdido la razón completamente por la presión pero no era verdad, reía porque estaba aceptándome por fin, aceptando lo que era, encontrando mi respuesta – YO SOY EMMA SWAN LA ASESINA.

No los observé con detenimiento pero sé casi todos se quedaron en silencio, excepto Hades que rió histriónico y Regina que trababa de llamar mi atención diciéndome que era mucho más que eso.

Levanté la mano hacia ella y la silencié – No, no, es lo que soy… YO SOY una ASESINA, soy EL SER OSCURO – la voz en mi interior se regocijó y me dijo un absurdo _"Bienvenida a casa Emma Swan, finalmente estás aquí"._ Miré a Hades – eso es lo que soy – y él asintió sonriendo de medio lado – soy el señor oscuro de esta etapa – miré a Rumple preguntándome si él entendía mi descubrimiento y vi como estaba concentrado en leer a través de mi aparente demencia – Yo soy el OSCURO, y el OSCURO no ama a nadie más…

-… que así mismo – completó Rumple comprendiendo al fin – lo siento querida – le dijo a Belle – pero el ser oscuro solo ama la oscuridad, a su oscuridad y el poder que le da, así mismo, es narcisista primero que todo – sonrió – eres un… - no terminó la frase mientras miraba a Hades – es imposible conseguirlo.

-No – sabía que el murmullo que se extendía entre los demás era un susurro de comprensión – si que hay una manera de conseguir Alma por un Alma – parecía que el silencio lo gobernó todo por un instante – YO SOY EL PRECIO A PAGAR – clamé y me pareció incluso liberador – YO SOY…

Hades asintió y cómo toda confirmación me invitó con su mano a unirme al lecho de las almas perdidas que ardía en todo su esplendor. Y nadie pudo detenerme, Hades se ocupó que todos quedaran aislados. Y que yo sola y en mi mayor estado de oscuridad me dirigiera hacia aquel infierno al que tendría que saltar mientas la voz del oscuro no paraba de reprocharme con blasfemias.

Me giré un segundo – cuida a tu madre Henry – dije en voz alta mientras estaba ya al borde de aquel precipicio y oía como todos se descocían gritando que no lo hiciera, que retrocediera. Regina me gritaba con las rodillas en el suelo una súplica iracunda, que se resume a "No lo hagas" pero qué podía hacer, yo era el precio a pagar por su vida. ME parecía un precio muy bajo por verla con vida otra vez y por conseguir algo de redención con Killian que también me gritaba que no lo hiciera. Mi madre, mi padre, mi hijo, todos. Incluso Belle. Rumple solo me miraba con respeto y Robín tenia la expresión más dolorida que le había conocido. Extendí los brazos en cruz y respiré profundo evadiendo la presión y los deseos del Oscuro.

-¡NO! – la voz de Robín se escuchó por primera vez en una eternidad, bajé la vista y lo vi acercarse – No Emma, déjame tomar tu lugar, no podré vivir con esa carga, deja que te ayude…

Cerbero no fue tan dulce como Regina y tomando al hombre de una pierna lo arrastro de regreso donde esta, parándose prácticamente sobre él. Pude oír sus huesos sonar desde donde estaba y los gritos que dio de dolor – lo siento amigo, aquí todo duele – le dijo Hades – no te preocupes – agregó – morirás y puede que sea pronto si las cosas siguen como van, pero este desenlace es solo para Emma… es decir, ella es la única que puede.

-Gracias – le dije a Hades.

-Ha sido interesante Emma Swan, nos vemos del otro lado.

Observé a todos por mis ojos una última vez deseando que supieran cuán importante habían sido en mi vida reciente y me detuve en Regina porque era ella la última que quería ver antes de dejar todo atrás – **te amo** – le dije y me deje caer en el momento que la tierra alrededor se estabilizaba y todos corrían hacia donde estaba pero ya era tarde.

Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano y el calor me empezó a doler rápidamente, lo último que recuerdo fueron los ojos oscuros de Regina mirándome desolados y mi nombre en sus labios.

 _POV REGINA_

Corría, corría lo más rápido que me dejaba el cuerpo hasta el punto donde se dejo caer. Estaba todavía cayendo cuando llegué, con esa misma mirada dulce que me había obsequiado cuando me dijo que me amaba y también la vi cambiar. Su palidez la abandonó y la antigua Emma Swan con su chaqueta de siempre caía en lugar del Oscuro en el que se había convertido. Quise saltar detrás de ella pero la mano fuerte de Hook me retuvo. Lo último que vi es como ese mar de llamas y lava la devoraban. Pestañeé un segundo y Emma Swan ya no estaba allí.


	9. Chapter 9

_Antes que nada muchas gracias por los reviews, incluidas las amenazas con matarme jajajaja nunca me habían prometido algo como eso. Lo tomé como un halago que conste. En cuanto a este capítulo es más liviano que el anterior. Si alguien duda sobre la evolución del fic les basta con ver mi perfil y mis comentarios sobre los finales._

 _Gracias por acompañarme una vez más, espero que sea de su agrado. Déjenme una palabrita que me hacen sonreír mucho._

 _Comentario al margen: he sacado la mitad de las "bromas" de Hades porque más que "Paint it, black" parecía mi anterior fic "El pode de la daga" XD Espero que el personaje no se sienta muy fuera de sitio, hay que leerlo con la mente abierta._

 **Redención**

La mano en mi hombro me impulsó a ponerme de pie. Ni bien lo estuve empujé a Killian con enfado – ¡Suéltame Jones! – exclamé acaloradamente. Pero él no se alejó y me retuvo más fuertemente.

-Solo hasta que me prometas que no harás una tontería – me advirtió – sé que estas dolida pero no hagas que el sacrificio de Emma sea en vano.

-¿Tú qué sabrás de dolor? – solté con aprensión. Estaba horriblemente enfadada, terriblemente herida, pero antes que todo estaba abatida. Vacía.

El pirata meneó la cabeza con disgusto mientras sonreía con desánimo – puede que no lo mismo que tú pero no me es indiferente – me reveló haciéndome sentir culpable de mi agresividad.

-¿Mamá? – Henry rodeó a todos y se estrechó contra mí. Le di un beso en la frente sin ninguna dificultad ya que mi hijo, mío y de Emma, había crecido mucho desde la primera vez que ella y yo nos vimos. No vi su rostro pero supe que estaba llorando, otra vez se quedaba huérfano. Otra vez le arrebataban algo importante de su vida - ¿de verdad Emma….? – Fue incapaz de terminar la frase - ¿cr…crees que ella sufrió? – susurró para nosotros dos con inquietud.

-No lo creo – dije y el dios que todo lo sabe aparentemente todo lo oye también confirmó mis palabras, no supe si con la verdad o solo por conceder algo de consuelo al hijo de la mujer que acababa de perder la vida.

-No te preocupes chico listo – dijo tranquilamente – ni siquiera se dio cuenta, sucedió muy de prisa - Pero lejos de consolarle aquello consiguió que Henry se hundiera un poco más.

Alrededor todo era pena. Cobijé a Snow que se lanzó a mis brazos como si yo fuera su único consuelo. Charming estaba sentado en el suelo volcánico con la mirada perdida y demasiado para lidiar por si mismo. Pensé que era irónico que a esta pobre mujer ni siquiera se le permitirá contrariarse por lo que a Emma y a mi nos había empezado a suceder, esta relación de amor que había nacido entre las dos. No tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo y enojarse, ahora tenía que lidiar con la muerte de Emma. Ese pensamiento me hizó llorar puerilmente. Lo irónico es que ni siquiera pudimos pensar en prepararnos para una vida juntas. No habría nunca una primera cita, ni una primera cena en casa, ni un paseo bajo la luna. No habría una primera noche juntas, ni despertar abrazadas. Emma estaba muerta, había desaparecido. Iba rumbo a cristalizarse en un recuerdo para mi, para su hijo, para sus padres, para sus amigos. Para Storybrooke. La salvadora había muerto. No puede ser. No quiero solo tener que recordarla, no quiero encontrarme un día sin poder recordar su voz o su manera de sonreír. No quiero. Me niego. Lo grité por dentro y por fuera solo fue un lamento seguido de un millar de lágrimas.

De repente, y como si no se nos permitiera nunca descansar, Killian dio un bufido de alarma – maldita cosa estúpida – clamó mirando hacia arriba – todo esto es tu culpa en primer lugar – le recriminó a la maraña de sombras que había escapado de Emma antes de que muriera y se cernía sobre nosotros buscando un nuevo portador.

-No, no otra vez – se quejó Charming y mi hijo se colocó delante de mí por si la oscuridad lo reintentaba pero yo estaba segura que el nuevo portador era algo evidente a estas alturas, Rumpelstinskin estaba allí mirando a su vieja amiga abiertamente con una sonrisa animada. Las sombras giraron buscando a su viejo portador pero a último momento cambiaron de dirección y se situaron sobre cerbero. En realidad, sobre Robín que estaba aún debajo de él.

-¡Qué demonios! – exclamó Rumple y todos abrimos los ojos de par en par.

La nube se situó sobre el hombre y pareció escanearlo por completo, como si estuviera midiendo las dimensiones de su nuevo hogar. Suena demente pero eso me pareció a mí al verla rodearlo. Justo cuando parecía que veríamos el nacimiento de un nuevo oscuro, la nube dio un salto y se introdujo de pleno en su antiguo portador, Rumple. Dejando a Robín con la expresión desencajada.

-Oh… tan cerca – se quejó Hades - ¡diablos! Le debo 50 óbolos a mi esposa – se quejó – estaba seguro que serías su nuevo recipiente – le explicó al arquero que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo lo que había sucedido – supongo que tu ardiente arranque de heroísmo de hace un rato te quitó puntos.

-¿Yo fui un candidato para la oscuridad? – preguntó Robín con incredulidad. A su lado, Cerbero le quitó la pata enorme de encima y le dio unos lametazos que resultaron aparentemente curativos porque la nariz del hombre sanó de inmediato.

-Oye – Hades parecía asombrado – al parecer le caes bien a mi pequeño – y luego sacudió las manos e hizo que Cerbero se alejará y liberará a Robín – y respondiendo a tu pregunta… si, lo eres incluso desde antes que esto ocurriera, ya lo eras en Camelot. ¿Quién crees que estuvo susurrándote que mataras a Emma? – le explicó con suspicacia.

-¿La oscuridad quería muerta a Emma? – cuestioné.

-Claro… era una pésima ser oscuro – Rumple recibía información de privilegio con el regreso de sus antiguos poderes – no solo no aceptaba ser quien era sino que también se dio cuenta de quién era su verdadero amor… y ya saben que esa clase de asuntos es importante.

-Puede vencer cualquier magia o poder – dijo Charming con orgullo, sintiéndose más que nunca cerca de su hija, se le notaba en su rostro – mi niña luchó a su manera.

-Regina era su escudo protector – expresó Hades – algo que la oscuridad no pudo derribar del todo, hasta que ella misma no se lo permitió hace unos momentos atrás pero sí que al ver morir a Regina en Camelot el ser oscuro logró por fin penetrarlo ligeramente – hizo un chasquido con la lengua – aprovechó a una Emma desmoralizada para convertirla en una asesina y tú fuiste el elegido porque posiblemente llegaste antes que nadie a su lado – Killian asintió.

Rumple dio la versión oscura – cualquiera que traspasará esa puerta aquel día habría muerto en sus manos, estaba desesperada y la desesperación es una terrible consejera, más aún si llevas una voz que te dice tan seductoramente que ese es el camino – se desternilló histriónicamente – al final buscábamos un nuevo recipiente pero gracias a una torcedura del destino pudimos desatar a nuestra dulce Emma Swan en el lado oscuro.

-Pero no del todo – canturreó Hades – y esa es la razón por la que te obedeció cuando le pediste que no lo matará al chico del arbusto – me dijo mientras con el pulgar señalaba a mi viejo supuesto amor.

-Eso fue porque tú le permitiste – Rumple arrastró las palabras con algo de ira contenida – tú y tus escabrosos jueguecillos de dios – acusó a Hades quien solo bostezó – los devolviste a Storybrooke vivos para que Emma no pudiera dejarse llevar del todo.

-¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo el dios de la muerte – soy un tipo divertido al cual esta situación le parecía extraordinaria… no quería dejarla pasar.

-Entonces ella – Snow sacaba cuentas mentales con los hechos – Ella solo se convirtió en el ser oscuro por completo para cerrar el trato Alma por un Alma – comprendía lo que su hija había ofrecido, su humanidad para arrastrar a la oscuridad al abismo y salvar a las personas que quería – no creo que haya sido algo fácil de hacer, estoy segura que es "voz" debía torturarla mucho en sus últimos momentos.

-Oh sí que lo hicimos mi querida – corroboró Rumple – pero estaba fuera de sí – se estiró – lo realmente importante es que la oscuridad escapó porque eso es lo que hacemos – se rió con ese tono tan característico suyo, mitad deplorable, mitad escandalosa – y he vuelto señores – se jactó histérico.

-Yo era una candidato – aparentemente a Robín Hood aquel asunto le había calado con fuerza y permanecía inmune a la celebración del oscuro de siempre y a cualquier otra cosa – si hubiera conseguido acertar, si no te hubieras parado frente a mi flecha – me observó un momento – yo sería el oscuro ahora.

-Oh si – el nuevo/viejo ser oscuro aprovechó para explicarse – eras patético igual que el cisne enamorado pero tú estabas lleno de ira, celos y envidia – sonrió de oreja a oreja – deseabas que Emma desapareciera y esa, mi amigo, es carta blanca para el corazón oscuro.

-Casi podría decirse que Regina no solo salvó a Emma sino también a Robín, indirectamente – concluyó Belle poniendo palabras donde no las había.

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer – traté de centrarme en lo que realmente importaba y eso era salvar a Emma, daba igual si el ser oscuro era Robín, Rumple o Mahatma Gandi. Yo solo quería a mi Emma de regreso – tiene que haber algo que podamos conjurar o pactar para traer a Emma con nosotros.

-Querida – Hades me observó con calma en la mirada – ella está muerta.

-Pero yo cuando llegué aquí también lo estaba – le hice notar mientras mostraba como ya no lo estaba.

-Pero bien has dicho mi querida señora – sentenció él – al llegar aquí estabas muerta. Emma no solo murió sino que se dejó caer en la corriente de almas pérdidas – se rascó la barbilla – no quiero sonar explicito pero su cuerpo ya no existe, fue… devorado por las llamas.

Traté de no pensar en lo que ese dios siempre tranquilo e incluso algo risueño quería decir. Su esencia material había desaparecido. Sus manos, su piel, sus labios, su cabello, su cuerpo, todo se había esfumado. Todo eso que una vez supé sentir no existía más. Me dieron escalofríos de pérdida. Pero no podía dejarme caer, no me rendiría. Emma estaba en alguna parte, lo sentía.

-Pero su alma – insistí – eso si sigue aquí.

-Aquí es algo muy largo de definir – me señaló el rio de lava – mirá bien esa corriente, presta atención, y piensa que eso es solo la punta del iceberg.

Y yo miré. Por primera vez con los ojos bien abiertos. No era una corriente normal, era un río de almas, literalmente. Almas sufrientes, apesadumbradas. Desconsoladas. Era tan pintoresco como el propio infierno que alguna vez escuché describir. Causaba sufrimiento solo mirarlo. Como una maldición de pena.

-¿Emma está allí? – pregunté con suavidad.

-Allí es solo el comienzo, casi todo este mundo está cubierto de las aguas formadas por la esencia vital de las personas que mueren, por su alma por así decirlo, lo que ves es solo un tormentoso brazo, ustedes lo llamaron el Aqueronte – me explicó Hades.

-El río de Caronte – comentó Belle.

-Así es, este es el lugar de los tormentos y lo que muchos describieron como el averno, un lugar de espera – continuó Hades – aquí numerosos aguardan milenios una sentencia, es bastante simple, si has sido una persona casi perfecta iras a los campos con mi hermano, si tienes que corregirte te iras al inframundo a esperar por una nueva vida en la que aprender a ser mejor, mientras eso se decide y de acuerdo a tus errores mientras vivías eres castigado a vagar aquí, en este limbo caluroso y asfixiante.

-Es terrible – sentenció Snow.

-Así es como funciona y no puedo decir si es terrible o no porque es mi vida, pero ha sido así por milenios y milenios – soltó un bufido – y no va a cambiar nunca, tarde o temprano todos acabaran aquí.

Era una sentencia en toda regla y la mitad de la audiencia sintió escalofríos. Quizás pensando en el futuro, quizás en tantos que fueron quedando detrás. Yo solo podía pensar en Emma, en ella sufriendo esa tortura durante años. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

-En ese caso, siendo que habrá otra visita – Rumple dio un paso al costado de la situación – nos marchamos ya de aquí… vamos Belle.

La mujer lo observó sin moverse de su sitio. Su expresión gastaba ambigüedad, una combinación de _"¿por qué haces esto?"_ y _"siempre has sido así"_ – No Rumple… no podemos irnos sin Emma.

El hombre se le acercó en un movimiento meditado pero rápido – querida, ya has oído al dios presente, la mujer ha muerto.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de recuperarla… - comenzó a decir Belle pero el ser oscuro no estaba aparentemente para la labor.

-Pues puedes quedarte si quieres, en lo que a mí respecta me marchó.

Levanté la voz todo lo alto que pude, tratando de sonar autoritaria – arrastra tu huesudo trasero hasta aquí ególatra del demonio, no te irás, no lo permitiré – la demanda sirvió por medio segundo al menos antes de que Rumple se riera de mi.

-No sé cómo me obligarías a hacer lo que dices – dijo haciendo una mueca de desencanto – el hombre dijo que somos libres de irnos cuando quisiéramos…

-Rumple – Belle lo volvió a intentar – sé que no eres el hombre que eras hace unos minutos pero por favor, se que hay amor en tu corazón, creo en ello.

-Belle… no hay nada que hacer… todo es inútil.

Hades decidió interrumpir el intercambio – bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo sacando la daga del oscuro que ahora relucía con su nuevo nombre – si tanto quieres irte tendremos que ver que haremos con esto ¿verdad?

Rumple lo apuntó con un dedo acusador – No sé qué te propones pero tú no puedes usar esa daga – lo amenazó – te recuerdo que el oscuro y los dioses tienen un trato de no intentar dominarnos.

-¡AJJJJ! – Refunfuñó Hades – mi maldito hermano y su temor a ser destronado – hizo girar la daga alrededor de sus dedos – supongo que entonces tendré que devolvérsela a su legitimo dueño – observó a Rumple y le ofreció la daga dando unos pasos hacia él. En otro momento me habría importado pero la verdad no tenía interés en nada que no fuera Emma. Estaba a un paso de devolverla cuando hizo un movimiento veloz e inesperado y se la entregó a Killian Jones.

-¡No te atrevas a…! – vociferó Rumple pero era tarde, Hook tenía la daga en su poder y lo miraba con una de sus sonrisas impertinentes.

-Podría devolvérsela a su legítimo dueño – comentó Hades – pero esto es mucho más divertido – agregó con sorna – y capitán Jones, procuré usarla con sabiduría.

-Por supuesto – aseguró este y acercándola dijo – tú te quedas y eres útil.

-¡Por todos los dioses del Olimpo! – se quejó Rumple y se sentó en el suelo cercano – siempre hay letra pequeña, alguna salida, estos dioses nunca crean pactos o tratos sin que haya una recompensa para quien los cumpla…

-¿Qué clase de recompensa? – le pregunté a Rumple y este se encogió de hombros - ¿es eso cierto? – cuestioné a Hades.

-En efecto, así es – dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué recompensa era la que se ofrecía por cumplir Alma por un Alma? – le preguntó Killian, todos estábamos interesados.

-Redención – dijo con tranquilidad – la recompensa era la redención, no la resurrección pero si la redención.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente? – cuestionó Snow.

-Que no hace falta que Emma haga penitencia en este sitio, basta con hallarla para que pueda ascender a la casa de campo con garaje y pileta de Zeus – explicó sin emoción.

-¿No existe en verdad ninguna posibilidad de qué pueda volver con nosotros? – le volví a insistir esperando que me dijera que no una vez más.

-Siempre hay algo más – insistió Rumple poniéndose de pie – estos dioses tienen siempre clausulas secretas y asuntos enrevesados, seguro el precio es alto pero debe existir una manera.

-Y así es como un ser oscuro es de utilidad – dijo Hades señalándolo victorioso – si, si existe una oportunidad para ella pero es tan compleja e ínfima… y cara, extremadamente cara que no creí que mencionarlo fuera necesario.

-¿Sabes dónde está Emma? – lo interrogó Henry - ¿podrías encontrar a mi madre?

-Ya lo dije – suspiró con cansancio – este sitio es vasto y yo…

-Si vas a poner una nueva excusa para dejar que nosotros hagamos todo el trabajo acaba de una vez – lo enfrenté – desde que hemos llegado nos das solo la mitad de la información y la mitad que nos niegas es la de mayor relevancia – estaba a punto de ahorcar a ese hombre si volvía a hacerse el tonto.

-Ya te lo he dicho – me respondió – me aburró como una ostra sino le pongo picante a mis pocas oportunidades de cambiar la rutina ¿entiendes? – No me gasté en responder porque estoy segura que mi mirada se lo decía todo – no lo entiendes pero déjame aclararte una sola cosa… todo aquí ha de ganarse y no puede ser servido sin que cueste al menos el tiempo de encontrar la respuesta – meneó la cabeza – creía que ya sabrías que yo soy un dios…

-…Divertido – hablé sobre sus propias palabras – pues corta el rollo y dime ya donde esta Emma – le exigí.

-¿No quieres saber el precio? – inquirió con interés.

-No, solo quiero hallarla y saber cómo se encuentra – le dije sin inmutarme – llévame con ella.

-Se encuentra bastante menos corpórea que la última vez que la has visto – bromeó sonriendo con ilusión pero solo entrecerré los ojos como respuesta – vale, vale, este sitio es enorme pero existe una gran probabilidad que cómo está lista para avanzar este en el lago Estigia.

-¿Caronte no se la llevará verdad? – preguntó Snow preocupada.

-No por dos razones, la primera al loco "Cary" solo le interesan los oblones y no creo que Emma tenga uno por una casualidad – rodé los ojos con desespero, el tío bromista estaba a punto de ser golpeado por una bola de fuego – segundo y más importante para ustedes, Caronte lleva al inframundo, al otro sitio los lleva otro ángel de la muerte y, para su suerte y mi desgracia, mi hermanito promovió hace unas semanas a mi último candidato a "jardinero del patio de atrás de su casa de campo" - se arrepintió cuando vio mi mirada de exasperación sobre él – o para los que no tiene buen humor hoy… fue redimido de sus errores después de servir por algunos siglos.

-¿Así que Emma no podrá ser elegida para avanzar por ahora? – preguntó Belle.

-Ni ella ni nadie – Hades suspiró – aquello es un cuello de botella en mi organización…

-¿Puedes o no puedes llevarnos hasta allí? – inquirí antes de que empezara a hablar sobre sus "problemas" administrativos.

-Como poder puedo pero es peligroso – explicó seriamente – hay criaturas terriblemente peligrosas en estos lares – clamó exageradamente.

-¿Arpías? – cuestionó Charming.

-No, los miembros del club de costura de mi mujer – anunció con ironía – por supuesto que arpías, las más feroces del inframundo.

Me acerqué a él un poco más con las manos en la cintura y la paciencia a nivel del suelo – Hades.. – dije suavemente y tomé aire - ¡SON TUS ARPIAS! ¡TU ERES EL MALDITO DIOS POR AQUÍ!

Él se rascó la cabeza con indiferencia – eso también es cierto, supongo que Cerbero puede abrirnos camino entre ellas ¿verdad chico? – el enorme perro comenzó a caminar en dirección Sur por la ladera rocosa - ¿nos vamos? – preguntó Hades siguiéndolo y la comitiva se puso en marcha detrás – una cosa – comentó girándose hacia mí – puede que no te interese como todo lo demás pero Estigia es enorme y encontrarla es similar al dicho antiguo "encontrar una aguja en un pajar" – aventuró.

-No me importa – anuncié con seguridad – llévame hasta allí, este donde este yo la encontraré…

Me di cuenta de mis palabras y ya era tarde para volverlas para atrás. Snow me dio una palmada en el hombro – ¿sabes? Eso ha sonado muy similar a Charm….

-¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! – la interrumpí y vi como todos se reían por lo bajo abochornándome. Lo bueno era que podíamos sonreír, había esperanza.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un único rostro en un millón.**

El camino fue largo, extremadamente largo y cansado. O eso me pareció porque aquí no había tiempo para contar ni deseos de hacerlo. Este es el sitio más triste y cruel que alguna vez se haya descrito o conocido. Un mundo de pesadillas donde son la soledad y la espera el peor de los tormentos posibles. He visto cosas terribles en ese mundo de lamentos y no soy las espeluznantes arpías que amenazaban con atravesarnos con sus garras y que obligaron a Cerbero a dar zarpazos y ladridos violentos. Esas bestias humanoides completamente irracionales que vigilan esta tierra desierta de consuelo y cuya única capacidad es castigar a quienes intentaran no cumplir con su castigo. Así que un grupo de vivos completamente extraños habrían sido masacrados de no ser por el dios y el enorme perro tricéfalo que posee. Pero no era eso para nada cercano a lo que era verdaderamente temible de este lugar.

Las almas. Las olvidadas almas. Los vestigios de la humanidad de sinnúmero que pululaban por cada rincón de este submundo. En la luz y las sombras, en ríos de llanto. Caminar por medio de ese caos y aflicción hacia mella en nosotros y nadie se sentía indiferente. ¿Quién podía sentirse cómodo en este deplorable ambiente además de Hades? Ni siquiera el viejo oscuro parecía estar a gusto y tomaba fuertemente la mano de Belle.

Killian se mantuvo a mi lado, al parecer su promesa de protección seguía vigente aunque fuera realizada en otro contexto. O eso o es que sus sentimientos por Emma no habían mermado a pesar de la tragedia que había finalizado su relación. El caso es que Henry no tenía nada que temer porque estaba literalmente rodeado de guardianes. Su madre, sus abuelos maternos y el paterno también, el ex de su madre biológica, en fin, lo suficiente como para estar seguro. Él único que se había mantenido lejos caminando a 3 pasos por detrás era Robín de Locksley. Eso hasta que Hades lo llamó y lo puso al frente para guiar a Cerbero con una farol extremadamente brillante en esas sombras.

-Mmm – Rumple miró curiosamente la escena.

-¿Qué? – inquirió Belle.

-Nada, esa escena me resulta extrañamente familiar – dijo viendo a Robín caminar a un lado de Cerbero – he visto algo así en alguna parte – se quedó pensativo pero al final cambio de tema – bah… patrañas – dirigió su mirada a Killian – debemos hablar de esa daga – añadió finalmente.

-Hablaremos cuando esto acabé cocodrilo, no antes – cortó el pirata.

-Vamos Capitán – insistió el hombre – no querrás atarte de por vida a este compromiso, que abandonaras los mares por Swan es una cosa pero para quedarte a pasar el rato conmigo – comentó suspicazmente – no creo que sea… un buen trato… yo sin embargo podría ofrecerte un trato mejor ¿sabes?, tú me das la dag…

-¡Cocodrilo! Escúchame bien – le interrumpió Killian – jamás, jamás, JAMAS te daré la daga a ti – Rumple iba a discutir pero Hook levantó su garfio antes que pudiera argumentar nada - ¡no! A la única que le daría la daga es Belle…

La mujer se adelantó un momento y se puso de espaldas al camino mirando a los dos hombres – Oh no, no, no – anunció con ansiedad – la última vez que la tuve lograste engañarme y termine por desterrarte – acusó con el dedo al oscuro – no voy a pasar por eso otra vez…

-Pues en ese caso esto se queda conmigo – y al ver que Rumple iba a insistir levantó la daga – no me hagas obligarte… hablaremos cuando esto acaba he dicho.

Y el señor oscuro se resignó a esperar su turno por fin. Caminamos por lo menos un par de leguas en esa espantosa atmosfera de lamentos, recorriendo la ribera del río Aqueronte, aquel por el que Caronte transportaba almas al inframundo. Sollozos inundaban el silencio, gritos por ayuda, era realmente deprimente. Las almas más difíciles de soportar, por otra parte, no eran las que gritaban o clamaban por piedad, sino aquellas que yacían silenciosas y nos observaban pasar sin tratar de llamar nuestra atención. Hades nos dijo que pasadas algún tiempo, posiblemente un siglo, las almas que permanecen en este tormento pierden su voluntad de clamar y pasan el resto de su destierro en un absoluto silencio, con esa mirada de resignación que laceraba al verla. Hades lo llamó la fase de la apatía, ya que se abandona lo único que nos convierte en humanos, la esperanza.

Tragué saliva pensando en lo cruel que podía ser el destino y rogando poder algún día hacer suficiente para evitarlo, porque la reina malvada habría vagado siglos por aquí debido a sus errores. Inmediatamente recordé a mi madre pero me sacudí de ese elemento porque lo único que interesaba en ese momento era Emma. Cuando parecía que el suplicio se acrecentaba por fin llegamos a la laguna Estigia. Era tan vasta que no me alcanzaba la mirada para verla por completo, un alma al lado de la otra esperando y esperando.

-Bien – dijo Hades dirigiéndose a mí – por tu expresión supongo que entiendes cuando te mencioné lo difícil que sería encontrarla…

Pero yo no estaba escuchando a nadie alrededor, estaba tratando de sentir más allá de lo que los sentidos me permitían. En el pasado, Emma me causaba aquel frio aterrador que con el tiempo llegué a desear con locura. Pero como todo, con el paso de los días aprendí que no deseaba el frio sino lo que había detrás de él. La forma en la que Emma aceleraba mi corazón cuando se acercaba, cuando me miraba. Estaba segura que no podría oírla entre tantas voces aullando a la vez, por mucho que me llamará pero podía dejar que mis latidos la hallarán, y eso hice.

Cerré los ojos y caminé a ciegas. Olvidando el significado de las palabras a mí alrededor, olvidando el temor, la pena y el sufrimiento. Concentrarme en encontrarla, aunque fuera una aguja en un pajar, un único rostro en un millón de rostros, un alma en un estanque de ellas. Los latidos de mi pecho permanecieron vitales, normales durante unos segundos en los que no cese de caminar sin dirección y en algún punto los sentí repetirse. Reconocí ese incremento de inmediato. Sonreí levemente, podía ver los ojos de Emma a traves de la oscuridad mirándome, sonriéndome. Podía sentir su respiración agitaba por la anticipación. El corazón me latió más rápido que en el anterior segundo, y más rápido con el siguiente paso. Podía oírla decir te amo Regina y se me llenaba lentamente el vacío que dejo cuando desapareció en ese rio de lava ardiendo.

Yo no pude saberlo porque no tenía forma de comunicarme con nada que no fuera la mujer que amaba pero los demás me contaron luego que habían presenciado literalmente un milagro.

 _-Mi madre está… ella está caminando sobre esas aguas de espectros… ¿o es qué estoy alucinando? – había dicho Henry luego de alarmarse al verme caminar directo hacia esa laguna._

 _-Ella… lo está haciendo – corroboró Charming - ¿cómo puede hacer eso? – le preguntó al dios presente._

 _Este sonrió socarronamente – si te preguntas si yo soy el causante, te aseguró que no – y luego miró hacia un aparente cielo – pero yo no soy el único dios en el Olimpo, no lo olviden – añadió – creo que mis parientes están observando._

 _-Somos testigo de un momento mágico y maravilloso, eso es lo que cuenta – cerró la conversación Snow centrándose en mi._

Sé que caminé un poco y otro más siguiendo el replicante sonido de mi interior. Podía visualizar los brillantes ojos claros de Emma y quería alcanzarla, solo acercarme y tomarla de la mano para que no se me escape. Llegué a un lugar y supe que era el indicado. Abrí los ojos y di un leve bote de miedo al verme en medio del Estigia, sola y rodeada de las aguas fantasmales. Creo que eso me devolvió al contexto real y temblé por completo. ¿Cómo había conseguido llegar allí en primer lugar? La desconexión con mis emociones hizo que empezará a hundirme. Con esas aguas traspasando mis tobillos oí los gritos desde la orilla que proferían los demás al ver que estaba en problemas.

-Emma, Emma – me llamé la atención diciendo en voz alta su nombre – Piensa en Emma, quiero encontrar a Emma – cerré los ojos un segundo y me volví a abstraer en la mujer que me producía tantas sensaciones agradables – Emma – susurré y abrí los ojos. Para mi tranquilidad el hecho de mantener mi mente solo en ese pensamiento hizo que no me hundiera - ¿Emma? – Llamé mirando las profundidades - ¿Emma? – repetí y un centelleo a unos centímetros de la superficie me atrapó.

Introduje la mano varios palmos hacia él y rocé una sensación familiar. Su piel. Atrapé lo que había allí con fuerza y de alguna forma extraordinaria saqué su alma de ese abismo sin fin y la cobijé contra mí. Por increíble que parezca siendo que no tenía cuerpo podía sentirla apretándose contra mí. Sabía que alguien me permitía vivir este fenómeno por alguna clase de sentimiento de compasión o quién sabe. Pero lo único que me importaba era que estaba en mis brazos, dormida en mis brazos como si fuera un ángel. Comencé a derramar lágrimas que no se parecían en nada a los lamentos de alrededor, era felicidad.

-¿Emma…? – la volví a llamar suavemente y una de mis lagrimas dio en su mejilla haciendo que hiciera una mueca de sorpresa. Abrió los ojos despacio como quien despierta de un sueño profundo.

Me observó con calma unos segundos y luego me sonrió – Regina – dijo levantando su mano hacia mi mejilla y entontes se vio así misma y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quizás recordando lo que había sucedido y donde estaba. Se puso de pie y fue consciente de todo alrededor.

-Regina ¿qué haces aquí? – trató de tomarme de los hombros pero sus manos se hundieron sin éxito - tú no has muerto – afirmó sin comprender que sucedía y yo no era capaz de decir nada al verla levitar levemente – pero yo si – se miró las manos inmateriales – esperaba que fuera un mal sueño – me miró y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió – pero tú no estás herida – señalo mi pecho sanó – estas bien.

-Gracias a ti – le expliqué – funcionó Emma, estoy… estamos – dije mirando la orilla donde estaban los otros – todos bien…

Suspiró con alivio al ver a todos allí y cómo Killian levantó la mano hacia donde estábamos dando muestras de estar vivo y sano – cuanto me alegra eso pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-No podía dejarte aquí Emma, no podía dejarte en este sitio maldito – me acerqué notando que era incapaz de tocarla como cuando estaba dormida – yo te necesito.

Emma sonrió levemente – y yo te necesitó a ti – me aseguró – pero mírame estoy… apenas existo.

-Lo sé pero Hades dijo que hay una manera y además está la recompensa… ven – le pedí que me siguiera mientras me encaminaba hacia los demás.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – preguntó al verme caminando sobre las aguas de aquella laguna de la muerte.

-No lo sé – me reí mientras encogía los hombros – todo es muy extraño pero no puedo pensarlo mucho porque me comenzaré a hundir.

-No te preocupes – dijo colocándose delante de mí con su sonrisa encantadora, ni siquiera recordaba que fuera tan bella, luego me rodeó como si me abrazará y susurró en mi oído – no te soltaré, no dejaré que te pase nada mi amor – su manera de dirigirse a mi me hizo estremecer pero era una sensación amable dentro de todas las demás que había rodeándome.

-Promételo – mi boca se abrió y no supe muy bien cómo me vi diciéndole todo lo que sentía – promete que no me soltaras, que no me dejaras otra vez – le demandé sin pensar si estaba o no posibilitada a garantizar nada.

-Regina… - me susurró con suavidad – si de mi depende nunca me alejaría de ti – me habló con sinceridad – pero…

Iba a decir algo pero la detuve – sin peros, encontráremos una maneras, te lo prometo – le aseguré con una sonrisa.

Carraspeó y mientras encaminábamos nuestros pasos hacia los demás susurró solo para mí – sé que te lo dije antes pero me sentiría mejor si te lo repitiera consciente de que lo escuchas – tomó aire y sé que sonreí de la anticipación – te amo Regina.

Solté una risa leve y entonces al mismo volumen le respondí – y yo te amo a ti – y bajando aún más la voz añadí – y no veo la hora de que salgamos de aquí para empezar a amarte día a día como estoy segura que es mi destino.

La vi suspirar – desearía no haberme lanzando a ese río solo para poder besarte ahora mismo… eres una tortura…

Miré alrededor – una más del millón que hay aquí entonces.

-Oh no, tú no te pareces a esas torturas en nada mi reina – me aseguró – tú eres la más dulce de las que se han visto por estos lares.


	11. Chapter 11

**Es mi destino**

 _Oscuridad. Cuanto más habría los ojos más oscuridad me rodeaba. No sabía exactamente qué hacer ni a donde ir. Me sentía liviana, sin fuerza, como si flotara en una superficie levemente gelatinosa. Pero por mucho que movía mis manos no conseguía tocar nada alrededor. Extraño, inmensamente extraño. Pestañeé. Una luz blanca extremadamente brillante me chocó con fuerza y abrí los ojos por inercia. Nada. Todo pintado de negro. Cerré lentamente los ojos y vi de nuevo aquella luz. Estaba en algo así como una superficie acuosa varios metros por debajo de la superficie. A mi alrededor solo había formas brillantes, unas pocas pero muy movedizas. Me recordaron a las medusas cuando brillan en la oscuridad del acuario de Boston. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo antes de llegar aquí? Por mucho que quiera no puedo recordarlo. Sé que es importante pero todo mi empeño no sirve para traerlo a mi memoria. ¿Por qué estoy flotando en este estanque resplandeciente? ¿Quién soy yo?_

 _Emma. La palabra se me cuela en los abarrotados muros que hay en mi mente. Emma. ¿Ese es mi nombre? Emma, si, Emma Swan. Mi vida antes no ha sido fácil, no lo recuerdo bien pero puedo sentirlo. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Emma Swan, la hija de Snow White y el príncipe Charming. ¿No era eso un cuento de hadas? Juraría que ese libro estaba en el primer orfanato donde viví. Parece que ya puedo recordar algo. ¿Por qué si tengo padres viví en un orfanato? Recuerdo a una mujer. Es muy bella. Su cabello oscuro, sus ojos intrigantes. Sé que me gustó desde el primero momento que la vi. Un niño. Sí, mi hijo. Eso tenemos en común. Henry, es inteligente y fuerte. Sé que lo amó. Ella era su madre antes que yo aunque yo lo vi nacer. Deje a mi hijo cuando era solo un bebe y ella lo crio. Nos odiamos, nos ayudamos, con el paso del tiempo nos entendimos hasta preocuparnos una por la otra. Hasta amarnos. Yo ofrecí mi vida por la suya y por eso estoy aquí. Esa mujer se llama Regina. Regina Mills._

 _-Emma…_

 _Y esa es su voz. Abrir los ojos es inútil, no puedo ver nada. Mejor cerrarlos y esperar. Debo esperar. Ella me encontrará, sé que lo hará. Ella es mi destino._

-¿Emma? ¡¿Emma!? – Regina me absorbió de mi memoria y me vi lejos del sitio donde este estuve esperándola - ¿estás bien? Ya llevas unos minutos abstraída…

-Si, es que… estaba recordando algo que no estoy segura si soñé o no – dije y le sonreí – es decir, creo que fue un sueño pero a este punto todo puede ser real.

-¿Qué era? – me preguntó.

-Cuando desperté después de… ya sabes… morir – le expliqué – casi no recordaba quien era ni que hacía aquí… ¿Será algo normal?

Regina meditó unos segundos – quizás es porque estas lista para avanzar – me dijo finalmente.

-¿Avanzar? – cuestioné dubitativa.

-Ir al… cielo por así decirlo – suspiró escondiendo un dejo ansioso en la voz – o aquel sitio que los dioses olímpicos mencionaron como "Campos Elíseos".

Me detuve tratando de entender las cosas y de tener una conversación con Regina sin que todos supieran todo – pero ¿cómo? – Pregunté impresionada – he matado una persona y me he portado horriblemente con todos – moví las manos visualizando mejor todos mis errores – diablos, hay media población de enanos que son adornos de jardín ahora mismo, y ni siquiera son bonitos.

Regina sonrió suavemente y me habría contestado pero Hades se carcajeó a unos metros de mí y exclamó – ¡Esa es muy buena! – me di cuenta que nos estaba oyendo de inmediato y Regina lo miró de una manera poco feliz- ¿y qué esperaban? Están a 10 metros de nosotros hablando demasiado fuerte – hizo una pausa para agregar – y soy un dios por lo que lo escucho todo – nos llamó con la mano – vengan para acá de una vez que no estoy seguro cuanto tiempo te va a durar la anti-gravedad – señaló los pies de Regina – sin contar con que quiero enterarme, faltaba más, no me iba a perder el desenlace de la historia habiendo visto la introducción, el desarrollo y mucho más que ni siquiera puedo catalogar como totalmente apto para todo público.

Regina tosió y yo carraspeé para simplemente confirmar involuntariamente que había cosas no aptas para todo público.

-Diablos Swan, ni siquiera estaba frio y ya estabas aprovechándote de tu "viudez" – bromeó Killian obligándome a sonreír penosamente.

Llegamos a la orilla dejando atrás aquella marisma de almas en pena y mi transparente versión hubiera querido un reencuentro en condiciones si no fuera que traspasar a la gente no era una manera definitiva de decir "Hola". Así que solo nos alegramos de vernos y punto. Creo que en todo el camino hasta la orilla no había sido consciente de cuan incorpórea estaba hasta ver las caras de los demás. Una combinación atípica de alivio y vacilación. Mi padre hizo un comentario sobre haber bajado de peso y mi madre lo golpeó en el brazo. El resto solo rió nerviosamente. Me hubiera encantado abrazar a Henry pero tenía que esperar como con Regina.

Observé a Rumple y noté el viejo brillo en sus ojos.

-Oh… no me jodas… - rodeé los ojos – ¿sigues aquí?

-Efectivamente mi querida Emma – rió frenéticamente provocándome dolor de cabeza – no esperarías que me fuera muy lejos de ti – y añadió con elocuencia – aunque intentar matarme no fue muy hospitalario de tu parte he de decir.

-Es una verdadera lástima no haberlo logrado – meneé la cabeza con desagrado - ¿y qué haces aquí después de todo? Teniendo en cuenta el resultado de nuestro, como decirlo, último acuerdo cualquiera pensaría que tardarías poco en desaparecer de mi vista.

-No estoy aquí por propia voluntad, evidentemente – contestó secamente y pude ver como Killian levantaba la daga con presunción.

-¿Tú tienes…? – miré a Rumple con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Oh… esto debe estar matándote.

-No realmente – se hizo el distraído.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… vayamos al grano que se hace tarde y la patrona hoy hará costillas con puré de patatas – hizo una pausa innecesaria solo para agregar - ¡no es cierto! no cocina ni por casualidad pero muchos chefs acaban aquí…

-Hades… al grano – lo interrumpió mi chica porque Regina lo era. No fui consciente hasta que la vi mirándome con una expresión de duda y supe que me había quedado viéndola embelesada.

-Cierto, bien Emma estás redimida… puedes irte con mi hermano a jugar al golf ahora mismo si quieres, el resto a casa – argumentó con indiferencia y al momento hizo amague de marcharse.

Un motín de negación llenó el silencio – no quiero quedarme aquí – anuncié – Regina dijo que había una manera de poder volver.

-¿Cuál es el precio? – preguntó mi madre casi de inmediato – pagaremos como sea.

-La última vez que uno de ustedes aseguró tal cosa todos terminaron aquí, algunos muertos – nos acusó el dios del inframundo – no estoy dispuesto a que esto se convierta en un círculo vicioso disfuncional, una vez es divertido, dos no tiene gracia.

-Dinos simplemente el precio entonces – lo detuvo Regina con cansancio.

-Oh… ahora si quieres saber el precio – le retrucó ella – claro, quieres irte a tener "Henrycitos" con tu querida ¿verdad?

-Eso no está en discusión ahora mismo – exclamó Regina.

-Yo no tendría problemas pero ahora mismo ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo – dije y me di cuenta que los ojos de la morena estaban observándome con el ceño fruncido – es decir – trate de explicar – yo… o sea… los tendría pero creo que deberíamos centrarnos en salir de aquí primero tal vez – titubeé con cautela.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado de empezar una relación y tú ya me quieres embarazada – Regina sacudió la cabeza con sorpresa pero debajo había un leve sonrojo que me pareció positivo – ni que fuera posible para empezar.

¡OIGA! – se quejó Hades – soy un dios ¿sabes? ¡UN DIOS! – expresó con un indignación.

-Entonces ¿podrías hacer eso? – quiso saber Regina mirándome de reojo.

-Bueno… la verdad es que no, nunca lo he intentado en realidad – explicó Hades colmando la paciencia de algunos y generan un suspiro en el resto – pero hace algunos siglos sí que alguien lo consiguió, uno de mis – señaló al cielo – "parientes" graciosillos y un ángel de mi hermano que tuvo la maravillosa idea de reencarnar como la hija de la mujer que masacró a su familia – relató consternado – lo realmente divertido fue ver como la mujer le tuvo que explicar a su chica que estaba embarazada pero con el tiempo averiguaron como había sido todo una cuestión de dioses y almas reencarnadas y la cosa salió bastante bien – meditó un momento – excepto por la parte en que fueron congeladas por 25 años perdiéndose el crecimiento de su hija pero… bueno, ustedes saben, cosas de familia…

-Esa historia me suena – traté de recordar de qué pero Regina me interrumpió mostrando que estaba al límite de su paciencia, muy al límite.

-Hades… el precio – dijo simplemente y el dios se enderezó en señal de sentirse amenazado.

-Es cierto, el precio – carraspeó – bien, necesitan el favor del otro dios más importante del Olimpo además de mi, por supuesto.

-Zeus…

-Así es, veamos – gesticuló para iniciar la explicación – mías son las almas de las personas, pero su esencial física no es de mi concernencia, la llama de la vida le fue concedida por mi madre, la creadora de los primeros hombres, a su hijo mayor – hizo una pausa y añadió – en otra palabras, yo puedo quitar o devolver al alma a una persona pero devolver el cuerpo es solo algo que mi hermano puede hacer.

-Y no lo hará gratis – concluyó Belle.

-Oh mi querida y ¿qué es gratis en esta vida? – exclamó el dios de la muerte.

-¿Cómo conseguimos ese favor? – cuestionó Killian.

-La forma es simple de hecho – respondió Hades – solo deben ofrecer algo que Zeus necesité y obtendrán su favor.

-¿Algo que el dios más importante del Olimpo necesite? – Hades se quejó al oír las palabras de Snow – vale, unos de los dioses más importantes – se rectificó – eso no es simple, puede tener lo que quiera, es un dios.

Hades se rió suavemente – no, en absoluto, puede tener muchas cosas pero no todo lo que desea – se adelantó levemente y me señaló – veras cielo – observó – hay una regla del pacto Alma por un Alma que es bastante recurrente en este sistema y es la tercera, la voluntad – se detuvo y respiró eligiendo las palabras – digamos que Zeus o Hades – se señaló – necesitan, requieren, desean una cosa que es muy importante para el buen funcionamiento de la simbiosis Elíseos/Inframundo normalmente no pueden ir y arrebatarlo del mundo de los humanos y traerlo aquí, sea lo que sea, y por lo general es una persona, por lo que esta debe querer venir aquí primero.

-En otras palabras, esa persona importante debe venir por su propia decisión para que pueda ser útil – afirmó Rumple recibiendo un asentimiento de Hades - ¿y necesitas un empleado nuevo? – le preguntó de inmediato.

-Puede ser – le respondió Hades sin dar ningún dato extra pero recorriendo con la mirada el Estigia.

Una voz que llevábamos demasiado sin oír se alzó y nos hizo girar – un ángel de la muerte – dijo Robín.

-Perdona – inquirió Hades.

-Necesitan un ángel de la muerte, alguien que ayude a avanzar a las almas del Estigia hasta los Campos – su voz se suavizó al notar que todos teníamos nuestros ojos clavados en él pero luego cobró forma – lo has dicho antes, cuando Emma murió – siguió explicando – dijiste que no podía avanzar porque Zeus había redimido al anterior.

-Ajam – Hades le siguió la corriente - ¿y quién debería tomar ese sacrificio según tú?

Robín se le acercó – yo mismo.

-No, no es posible que hagas eso Robín – le advirtió Regina – dejaras un niño pequeño y otro en camino sin padres, dejaras a tu hijo completamente huérfano.

-Tiene razón – Killian se acercó a Hood y lo tomó de los hombros – mira amigo, has cometido un error y muchos de nosotros también, no somos quienes para juzgarte pero no puedes dejar a tu hijo solo, yo lo haré.

-Killian… - lo llamé.

-No Swan, nada me ata a ese mundo y…

-Oh no, no, no – Hades interrumpió el intercambio – tú alma acaba de ser salvada de las garras de la muerte, no estás preparado para esto y además – le señaló la daga en su cinto – tu misión no se encuentra aquí ahora mismo.

-Debo ser yo – volvió a repetir Robín – es así como debe ser yo.

-Pero ¿y Roland? ¿y tu hijo por nacer? – le cuestionó Charming.

-¿Y qué debería hacer? ¿Dejar que mi hijo viva con la vergüenza de la traición de su padre? ¿Qué sea conocido por ser el hijo de un asesino? – negó repetidamente con la cabeza – no es una carga que un niño deba afrontar, prefiero que me recuerda por lo que fui con él antes de todo esto, un padre que lo ama profundamente – pude ver como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos – no quiero volver a Storybrooke, quiero quedarme aquí.

-Robín por favor – la morena trataba de razonar con el hombre una vez más.

-Por favor ya basta Regina – le espetó él – deja de torturarme incluso en este momento, no me cuentes que tan mal hombre y padre soy, eso ya lo sé… más bien – la miró con seriedad – cuida del niño, no dejes que acabe con cualquier persona, que lo cuide alguien que lo sepa guiar para que no se convierta en su padre - se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Hades con determinación – estoy preparado – anunció - ¿qué debo hacer?

-Hacer… no mucho – le respondió el dios – en realidad será este sitio y el Estigia quienes decidan si eres digno de lo que propones – suspiró – si lo eres, entonces Zeus te deberá un favor y podrás pedirle lo que quieras en los pocos segundos que estarás frente a su divinidad pero antes de que te lances como un demente a por este desafío debo advertirte algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Número uno – comenzó a enumerar Hades – deberás morir, literal y metafóricamente, eso quiere decir despojarte de lo que vas a dejar atrás, sacrificarlo, si te conviertes en esto no serás más Robín Hood, serás un ángel de la muerte y eso nos lleva el segundo punto – levantó el dedo – ser un ángel de la muerte no es un trabajo de unas horas hasta jubilarse, no, es un castigo de por vida y más allá de esta incluso, permanecerás aquí durante siglos – hizo un mueca de sarcasmo – que digo siglos, milenios pero lo más difícil no será el tiempo – le aseguró – veras morir y pasar por aquí a todos y cada uno de los que conoces, eso incluye a tus hijos y a ellos deberás juzgarlos con la misma templanza que a cualquiera de los demás…

-Entiendo…

-No, no lo entiendes – lo presionó Hades – si uno de tus hijos va en malos pasos lo veras por siglos torturado aquí dentro y no podrás hacer nada por él…

Robín tragó saliva pero no retrocedió – entonces penaré con él – dijo simplemente.

Hades sonrió de medio lado y a mí se me hizo un nudo en el estomago – ven conmigo – le dijo – veamos de que estas hecho y qué piensa el Estigia de ti - se acercaron a la orilla y todos alrededor lo miraban expectantes- debes levantar ese farol que portas a las aguas – Robín se movió para hacerlo pero Hades lo detuvo – pero… debes saber que cuando lo hagas no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Lo sé – le aseguró y antes de hacer lo que le decían nos observó un segundo a todos.

-Espera – exclamé con el corazón latiendo en mi oídos – no quiero que hagas esto, no puedes hacerlo, no quiero que tu hijo se quede huérfano por mi causa, no me lo perdonaría – le dije, ni siquiera sé porqué estaba llorando. Creo que pensar en Roland viviendo esa miserable vida que me tocó de pequeña me lastimó el corazón – no me importa seguir así por la eternidad, solo estoy un poco transparente ¿sabes? – diría que caminé pero en realidad levité hacia donde estaba – tú y yo, los dos cometimos errores por ser egoístas, por vernos arrastrados por esa maniática oscuridad, no es justo que tú te quedes y yo vuelva a tener otra chance.

-Estas equivocada – me sentenció – tu chance no es esta, esta situación es un efecto colateral de haber aprovechado tu verdadera chance – miró la laguna de almas y luego me miró a mí de nuevo – es cierto, la oscuridad nos engañó Emma pero la decisión final siempre fue nuestra, pudimos decir que no y no lo hicimos porque no quisimos hacerlo – señaló a Rumple – él podría decir que no pero no lo hace porque no quiere hacerlo, dijimos si y ambos nos ensuciamos las manos con la sangre… con la vida de alguien más – vi que levantaba la mano hacia mi hombro como si quisiera confortarme pero consciente de que era imposible la detuvo – pero tú, tú tomaste la decisión correcta en el momento correcto y salvaste la vida de quien mataste primero, y la vida que yo sesgue cuando tuviste tu segunda oportunidad, no dudaste en decir si también cuando decirlo era lo correcto, era tu destino que así sucediera – y miró a Hades – y es mi destino tomar este paso.

-¿Tu destino? – pregunté.

-Tú lo sabías – le dijo a Hades – me lo dijiste cuando me ofrecí a ocupar el lugar de Emma en el rio de las almas, dijiste que era su desenlace pero que si todo salía como debía ser el mío ocurriría pronto.

-¿Qué esperabas? – se excusó Hades – después de todo soy un dios.

Robín asintió convencido y luego se rió suavemente meneando la cabeza – ve con Regina – me dijo – yo estoy listo para ser quien debo ser.

-Adelante – Hades le señaló la laguna Estigia como a mí en algún momento me enseñó el rio de las almas que ardía a mis pies – veamos si tienes la madera suficiente.

 _ **Bien! Tomen este capítulo como la primera parte de uno que me iba a quedar muy largo para publicarlo, así que con un buen puñado de reviews actualizaré mañana la otra parte. Que de hecho es de las últimas ya**_

 _ **Saludos y gracias!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Confieso que me costó bastante decidir que quería hacer con algunos temas pero al final seguí mi intuición y que sea lo que Zeus y Hades quieran ;)**

 _ **Muy listas las que pillaron el "easter egg" o referencia a XENA en el anterior capitulo! Soy muy Xenite, siempre las tengo en mente a esas dos. De hecho en el epilogo de uno de mis anteriores fics también salen, apenitas. Al final les haré una pregunta y me gustaría que sean ustedes las que decidan algo que me estoy preguntando. Ah Zeus no se enamora de nadie XD jamas se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad jajaja muy ingeniosa para darle un quiebre XXDDD**_

 **Corpórea y terrenal**

Robín dio un paso al frente y Hades lo detuvo una vez más y última - ¿seguro?

El hombre lo observó y levantó el farol hacia el lago de almas – _de la tierra venimos y a la tierra volveremos_ – dijo mientras el brillo se intensificaba de manera impresionante, cegándonos un segundo hasta que toda la luminosidad se centró en las aguas oscuras. Y en él que estaba como yo, con los pies por encima de los limites humanos.

Poco a poco la oscuridad abrió paso y con la armonía de las aves migratorias un grupo almas surgió desde lo profundo. Todas brillaban con la misma fuerza que el candil que Robín llevaba, y del que se desprendió un haz de luz que las condujo hacia arriba, a su nuevo destino. Esas pobres almas atrapadas en la sinuosa acumulación de penurias, aguardando quien sabe cuánto tiempo listas para avanzar, por fin encontraron el camino. Fue un momento de consuelo entre tanto quebranto.

-Bienvenido a bordo – anunció Hades a Robín cuando este toco el suelo.

-¿Ya está? – Inquirió con asombro – ¿eso fue todo?

-Oh no… debes morir y ya sabes, tendrás unos pocos segundos para pedirle a mi hermano su favor – le advirtió y acto seguido su puño golpeó el pecho de Robín con un empujón de fuerza que hizo que el aire se moviera alrededor.

El arquero cayó al suelo y chilló con fuerza. Fue un quejido intenso pero que solo duró unos segundos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue que una luz me golpeó por completo y sentí un cosquilleó peculiar en la punta de mis dedos. El cosquilleo de la vida fluyendo. Un cosquilleo que se hizo lentamente tacto y sensaciones. Quería gritar "Puedo sentir los dedos" pero tenía los pulmones entumecidos y sentía el aire caminando en mi garganta otra vez. Cuando quise darme cuenta volvía a tener piernas y la gravedad me hizo asentarme en el suelo rocoso y cálido. Si, podía sentir la calidez de ese infierno en la piel y me alegré por ello. Volvía a ser una mujer de cuerpo entero. Una mujer que volvía a tener el resto de su vida por delante con los cinco sentidos de regreso. Era una Emma corpórea y terrenal de nuevo.

Observé a Robín y permanecía de rodillas algo desorientado, balbuceando sobre favores. La fuerza de la inercia lo hizo caer y apoyó con poco disimulo sus brazos para evitar que su cabeza diera un golpe inminente a las rocas. Apenas con éxito. Parecía no poder respirar y tener un ataque de ansiedad. Así que Hades uso su poder para enderezarlo de rodillas frente a él. Le pidió que se tranquilice, que estaba volviendo a nacer de alguna forma y debía aprender a respirar, como si fuera un crío.

Henry me abrazó apresuradamente y me di cuenta que volvía a ser otra vez una persona normal. Podía revolverle el cabello como hacía cuando apenas lo conocía. En poco tiempo, Regina se unió al abrazó y me prendé del perfume de su piel. Me habría quedado así, abrazando por semanas a mis chicos favoritos, pero mis padres aguardaban su dosis de cariño físico. La alegría de vernos por fin podía consumarse en gestos.

Yo seguía mirando, tiempo si y tiempo no, a Robín y pude ver como Hades puso dos de sus dedos en su frente – Ahora eres uno más de los nuestros, un guerrero y un juez, usa tu farol para alumbrar las tinieblas y encontrar a los hombres honestos, porque nadie puede percibir la honestidad sin conocerla y sin haber conocido la barbarie primero - un ascua roja intensa atravesó el pecho del hombre y la fuerza de su energía lo puso de pie y lo envolvió en nuevo ropaje – por lo que eras en la tierra, llevaras una armadura de placa oscura en el limbo, purgaras tus errores tantos siglos como tu alma necesité para limpiarse y avanzar – erigió un trono rocoso en lo alto del lago y depositó en uno de los apoyabrazos el bendito farolillo - ahora tu alma le pertenece a los dioses del Olimpo que te reciben donde has venido por propia voluntad…

Robín se inclinó en una rodilla y exclamó firmemente – sí, mi señor.

Hades sonrió de medio lado – no está mal mi nuevo juez del farol.

- **¡DIOGENES DE SINOPE!** – exclamó Rumple de repente recibiendo las miradas de consternación de todos alrededor – el farol, el perro – señaló a Cerbero – los hombres honestos… sabía que me resultaba familiar – siguió diciendo – es como la vida del filosofo griego Diógenes de Sinope.

Hades asintió con extrañeza – no creí que nadie lo conociera pero si, Diógenes de Sinope, aquel filósofo griego que hiciera de la pobreza y el despojo una virtud, aquel a quien llamaban loco por caminar por las calles de Atenas buscando hombres honestos con su farol, ese mismo se ganó nuestro favor y le permitimos ser lo que deseará aquí, por propia voluntad fue nuestro primer juez – hizo un inciso – él fue quien agregó la tercera ley – expuso – nosotros, los dioses, lo llamábamos libre albedrio pero Diógenes lo rebautizó como "voluntad" – hizo una pausa – cuando se marchó finalmente nos gustó demasiado para quitarlo, y así quedo – miró a Robín – ocupas el lugar de un hombre virtuoso así que habrás de hacer meritos para llenar sus zapatos.

-Si señor – me resultaba extraño verlo tan sumiso. Pero no me iba a quejar. Estaba abrazando a mi hermosa morena y a mi hijo.

-¿Por qué buscar a personas con errores graves para ser tus "virtuosos jueces"? – le preguntó Rumple a Hades con interés.

-Porque el mismo Diógenes a pesar de su virtuosismo fue un hombre lleno de defectos pero el más importante radicaba en su pasado de deshonestidad y porque la conocía bien sabía diferenciarla de la pureza – el dios le indicó con la mano a Robín que se despidiera de nosotros pero el hombre no se movió ni una sola pulgada - ¿no te despedirás de ellos? Es posible que pase tiempo antes de que los vuelvas a ver…

-Robín Hood ha muerto – dijo el nuevo juez sin alterar un solo músculo de la faz de su rostro – lo único que solicitó es que se vele por los intereses de mis hijos, y les deseó a todos una larga vida de buenas obras para que cuando vengan aquí nada interrumpa que pueda cumplir mi tarea de elevarlos.

Hablaba comprometido casi por completo con su nuevo lugar en el mundo. "Murió literal y metafóricamente aunque este aquí", pensé y observé a Regina que lo miraba con una expresión que denotaba preocupación.

-No te preocupes – le dije a él e indirectamente a Regina – si hace falta cuidaremos nosotras mismas de tu hijo.

-Eso me dejaría más tranquilo – me respondió finalmente con un poco más de cercanía que antes.

Regina se adelantó y saltándose la distancia que Robín había impuesto entre ellos, le tomó la mano – gracias – le dijo y se la acarició. El hombre pareció no alcanzar a sentir nada con el gesto pero de todas maneras asintió - ¿no hay alguna manera en que pueda ver a sus hijos? – le preguntó Regina.

-Si algún día los ve será porque habrán muerto – cortó sin locuacidad Hades – así son las cosas y así serán, por lo cual es mejor que no los vea pronto en lo posible ¿verdad? – Robín asintió con apatía – pero… digamos que mi hermano y yo hemos decidido hacerte un obsequio por tus años de servicio por venir – anunció y luego agregó – pero es posible que acabes pagándolo con algunos siglos extra – le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué obsequio señor? – preguntó el arquero.

Hades dio una media vuelta sobre sí mismo – lo he conversado con mi hermano – "¿Cuándo?" susurró Belle y él respondió – comunicación familiar telepática mi querida, ustedes lo llaman complicidad pero este sería el "nivel dios" básicamente, en fin – se concentró en Robín – no queremos que las preocupaciones entorpezcan tus obligaciones así que luego de mucho insistir he conseguido que Zeus nos haga otro favor – hizo una mueca de desencanto – a ti te costará tiempo que te sobra y a mí algo peor… un par de partidos de golf sin hacer trampas el lunes – meneó la cabeza y como vio que a nadie la pareció gracioso prosiguió - ¿saben ustedes que sucede con las almas cuando avanzan a los Elíseos?

-¿Que juegan al golf con Zeus? – preguntó Killian recordando las palabras del mismo dios.

Hades se rió con ganas – eso es los martes y jueves y solo las más populares – negó con los dedos en alto – viven con Zeus tranquilamente pero a veces ellas también vuelven a la tierra pero no por las mismas razones que las que reencarnan en el Inframundo – Hades desplegó sus manos a derecha e izquierda, movió la izquierda – las almas que reencarnan desde el inframundo vuelven a la humanidad a enmendar errores de otras vidas pero las que avanzaron no tiene nada que corregir – movió su mano derecha hacia abajo – así que cuando regresan lo hacen para ser guía de aquellas almas recién creadas o de las que son reincidentes.

-Como consejeras – afirmó Henry.

-Exacto, conviven entre los hombres ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitan, de ahí la expresión "ángel guardián" aunque con el tiempo se ha tergiversado en sinónimo de otras cosas – se rió levemente – un ángel puede ser simplemente una persona que ayuda a otra en un momento difícil…

-Eso está bien – Regina ya había vuelto a mi lado y estaba tomando mi brazo con fuerza – pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Robín?

Hades hizo una pausa – Zeus ha autorizado a que una de esas almas los acompañé hoy ya que ella misma así lo ha requerido y yo he abogado en su favor, tómenlo como un recordatorio para todos de que el Olimpo vela sus pasos - les indicó - y de qué en lo posible no queremos volver a tener que traerlos por aquí.

Un enorme vórtice de luz se hizo con el centro de la estancia y por un portal luminoso cruzó una figura iluminada. Me recordó realmente a las imágenes de ángeles que alguna vez habían retratado en pinturas y oleos. Pero la luz se fue muriendo con mucha suavidad a medida que se acercaba.

Robín Hood o el nuevo juez abrió la boca y luego la cerró mirando confundido – Marian – sentenció finalmente.

-Robín – dijo ella finalmente y nos regaló a los demás una inclinación – no debes preocuparte, me ocuparé de Roland y del bienestar de tu hijo con Zelena – su voz era tan dulce que a pesar de lo serio de su tono era reconfortante – he pedido yo misma a mi dios que me permita volver a la tierra a cuidar de él.

-Recuerda Marian que esto es un acuerdo temporal - Hades le recordó su trato - al tener los hijos edad suficiente para valerse solos deberás regresar - ella aceptó con un gesto conformidad.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí – fue todo lo que dijo Robín Hood a la mujer que una vez amó – estoy seguro que Roland no pondrá reparos sobre tu presencia, él… te echa mucho de menos.

-Lo sé mi querido – ella sin embargó fue mucho más demostrativa – has cometido demasiados errores pero has hecho de tu obra final una huella imborrable, tus hijos estarán orgullosos de su padre.

-Intenta hablarles al menos un poco bien de mi - Robín por primera vez pareció quebrarse – por favor Marian, siempre has sido una buena mujer, recuérdales que los amé más que a nada que he tenido jamás.

-Les contaré a tus hijos sobre el hombre que yo conocí y amé – le aseguró Marian – un hombre justo, valeroso y generoso.

Él asintió con gratitud – pero cuando tengan edad para comprender cuéntales también de mis faltas para que no los repitan y diles que un algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Lo haré – garantizó ella.

-Gracias Hades – Robín pareció perder su formalidad y agradecer al dios como quien agradece a un amigo.

-No hay de qué compañero, al fin y al cabo nos veremos mucho a partir de ahora, no me apetece verte con cara de limón acido todos los días – encogió los hombros – es puro egoísmo.

-Yo creo que eres un buen tío, dios de la muerte y todo – aseveró Killian ligeramente impresionado.

-No hagas que me redima de esas palabras piratilla – Hades frunció el ceño – en fin, ¿estamos listos para partir a la tierra?

-Si, por dios – dijo mi madre – no sé hace cuanto estamos aquí y mi pequeño esta solo en Storybrooke, espero que la abuelita haya recordado ir a por él.

-Neal está con la abuela, sigue durmiendo en sus brazos – confirmó el dios y mirando su reloj – y en términos de tiempo terrenal apenas han transcurrido 30 minutos así que tranquilos… eso sí – advirtió con diversión – todo Storybrooke, los extra incluidos, están es la plaza preocupados – señaló a Marian – eso incluye a tu hijo, me encargué de enviarlo con Zelena cuando los traje aquí – la mujer asintió – bien – aplaudió y un portal apareció frente a nosotros – hora de marcharse.

-Tienes razón – le dijo Snow a Killian – es un buen tío y muy organizado.

-¡SILENCIO! – vociferó pero ya no se veía tan temible como la primera vez que lo vimos.

-Hades – le dije – gracias…

-Oh Swan… no te pongas cursi – le quitó importancia – yo no he hecho nada, ustedes fueron los que lo consiguieron.

-Pero ninguno habría podido de no ser por ti – manifesté – a tu manera nos has guiado hasta aquí.

-Pura egolatría, necesitaba un nuevo juez y ángel de la muerte – se excusó quitándole importancia.

-Gracias Robín – le dije – nos veremos luego.

-Cuida tu nueva vida Emma – me aconsejó simplemente – has fácil mi trabajo – asentí – adiós Regina.

-Hasta luego Robín – y un corillo de _Hasta luego_ se escuchó como última medida de comunicación.

Mientras avanzábamos hacia el portal escuché cómo Hades hablaba con su nuevo subordinado – tú y yo nos vamos a conocer a mi mujer que quiere saludar y a cenar que es muy tarde aquí – me giré y los vi caminar hacia otro portal con Cerbero jugueteando por detrás, eran un postal asombrosa en un sitio lúgubre como ese – por cierto, no te lo dije pero puedes venir al inframundo tanto como quieras… no es taaaaaan lindo como allá arriba pero los miércoles hacemos karaoke … ¿qué tal se te da cantar canciones de Abba?

Desaparecieron por el portal y nosotros nos adentramos prácticamente en el nuestro – Estoy agotada – le dije a la morena – casi…

-¿Muerta? – me preguntó.

-Si… casi…

-Menos mal que solo casi ¿verdad? – me dijo sonriendo de una forma que se tornó sensual al pasar unos segundos.

-Menos mal que casi – aseveré mordiéndome el labio.

-Espero que no estés tan cansada.

-¿Quién está cansada? – fue toda mi respuesta mientras me inclinaba a besarla por primera vez como la autentica Emma Swan, corpórea y terrenal.

* * *

 _ **Bien. Nos queda poco, hay gente que esta lamentándose pero lo cierto es que no le queda mucho más. Pero si sirve de consuelo estoy trabajando en otro y cuando digo trabajando quiero decir tomándome el asunto muy muy muy pero muy seriamente. Para que salga lo mejor que pueda. No sé si funcionará pero lo intentaré.**_

 _ **Si alguien se pregunta el porqué decidí "regresar" a Marian dejenme decir simplemente que no me cuadraba lo de tita Lena o Swan-Mills y además siempre he pensado que a esta pobre mujer no la dejaron volver a entibiarse y ya la mataron de nuevo. No parecía mala gente.**_

 _ **La pregunta que quiero hacerles es sencilla: el paseo por el inframundo terminó... desean que escriba algunos capítulos más sobre el después? Iba a escribir uno más con bueno... la primera noche basicamente jajaja pero puedo extenderme a un par extra para ver más sobre el después.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Qué pensabas?**

La plaza de Storybrooke bullía de vida a pesar de que aún no daban las 2 de la madrugada. Media hora de reloj había pasado desde que las cosas se habían trastocado inesperadamente. Al aletargado tiempo después del regreso de los héroes del pueblo, más la nueva villana, le había seguido un sorpresivo viaje involuntario a ese terrorífico sitio y un regreso a casa sin respuestas mayores. Los más allegados a la comitiva que se quedo con Hades y el perro enorme fueron interrogados sin demasiado éxito. Pero algo tenía claro Storybrooke y era que tenía que ver con Emma Swan, es decir que no sería algo bueno.

-Te lo digo – dijo Blashful mientras bostezaba – la hija de Snow está cada día más fuera de control, la mitad de nosotros decoramos el jardín de su nueva residencia, solo por decir algo…

Grumpy o Leroy, a esta altura al hombre le costaba describirse como el viejo Gruñón simplemente, lo interrumpió para hacer notar lo evidente – es igual quien fuera culpable, lo que realmente es grave es que no sabemos por qué Hades tiene la vista fija en nosotros, o más bien en ellos, ni cuanto tardaran en regresar.

La abuela observaba como el pequeño en sus brazos, para su tranquilidad, seguía profundamente dormido a pesar de no estar en su cuna, lo arropó con dedicación – podría haberme esperado una visita inesperada de alguien como la madre de la reina malv… - se detuvo al notar lo que estaba por decir y rectificó – de Regina pero ¿un dios griego de la muerte? – sacudió la cabeza – eso no es para nada buena señal.

-Como si lo fuera acabar en el cráter de un volcán a mitad de la noche – remarcó Leroy – tú – dijo de repente al ver acercarse a una figura hasta donde estaban – tú eres la hermana de la alcaldesa, tú debes saber algo…

Zelena le obsequió una mirada de desdén – me llamó Zelena – le informó pero parecía más una advertencia – y ser la hermana de Regina no me adiciona ninguna ventaja, te recuerdo que soy solo su prisionera – se defendió.

-Eso es porque has sustituido a la m… - la abuela se silenció cuando notó que tomado de la mano de la bruja estaba el pequeño de Robín Hood - ¿qué hace el niño contigo?

Zelena refunfuñó suavemente – como si pudiera saberlo – expresó con un encogimiento de hombros – estaba en la acogedora celda en la que mi hermana me ha recluido tan amablemente cuando el niño se materializó en mitad de mi "sala de estar" y bastante dormido, la puerta abierta fue el siguiente descubrimiento.

La abuela se acercó al pequeño – Roland… hijo… ¿quién te llevo con la señora Zelena? – la respuesta fue una mueca de desconocimiento y finalmente el niño se interesó mas por la mariposa nocturna que danzaba entre ellos.

-No gastes saliva – le advirtió Zelena a la mujer mayor – no tiene idea de cómo llego hasta allí, de hecho estaba casi dormido cuando lo vi la primera vez – se giró localizando al otro hijo de Robín y exclamó – Roland… vuelve aquí… no puedes alejarte en medio de la noche sin estar conmigo – el niño regresó mientras explicaba a su protectora casual que había una bonita mariposa pero acabo por tomar la mano de la mujer nuevamente – eso… de la mano como hablábamos antes ¿si? – le recordó Zelena para ganarse un asentimiento como respuesta.

A la abuela le hubiera gustado preguntarse de donde saldría tanta amabilidad pero lo cierto es que la experiencia de conocer al dios de la muerte y a su perro monstruoso en la boca del inframundo no le daba chance a agregarse interrogantes no relacionados – de todas maneras – le comentó a Zelena – hemos sido arrastrados hasta las puertas del inframundo por el mismo Hades – le informó – nosotros regresamos pero un grupo se quedo allí.

-¿Hades? – comentó la otra mujer - ¿el mismo dios griego de la muerte? – inquirió desconcertada ante la confirmación del resto del grupo – esto es grave lo mínimo – y luego añadió mientras reflexionaba – y tendrá algo que ver con Emma Swan y Camelot, las cosas han estado extrañas desde que regresamos sin memorias.

-¡Es lo que nosotros decíamos! – expresó uno de los enanos al cual Leroy silenció de inmediato.

-¿Mi hermana esta allí? – interrogó Zelena.

-Junto al padre del niño – fue la respuesta de la abuela.

-Naturalmente – dijo Zelena entonces – Emma y los Charming – miró alrededor de con cierta preocupación - ¿el hijo de mi hermana donde se encuentra?

-Con ella – le respondió uno de los enanos.

-Pobre niño – suspiró Zelena – lo de la tener una vida normal de adolescente preocupado por el acné parece una utopía – dio otro vistazo entre la gente que estaba presente en la plaza – veo que Hook tampoco está aquí.

-Ni… - la abuela iba agregar dos nombres más a la lista pero una explosión de luz en un lateral de la plaza llamó completamente su atención y despertó al niño en sus brazos, por ella los primeros en emerger fueron Rumple y Belle así que los señaló – ni ellos – y entonces hamacó al bebé de Snow que lloriqueaba.

-Han regresado – dijo Leroy aliviado y sus ojos se abrieron al ver que allí estaba Emma Swan, pero la Emma de siempre, quien caminaba sonriendo y tomando a Regina del brazo como si no volviera de una experiencia de muerte ni nada – ella ya no es el oscuro – mencionó aunque parecía evidente.

Del vórtice surgió una última figura que caminó suavemente entre la población, donde muchos la miraban azorados. Todos menos el niño que se soltó de la mano de Zelena y corrió a su encuentro mientras gritaba alegremente "¡MAMÁ!".

-Roland… hijo mío… -Marian lo apresó en sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella, Zelena vio como las lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la mujer que incluso pareció confusa al verlas correr por sus mejillas. La bruja observó entre los recién llegados y notó una ausencia. Por alguna razón, sintió una sensación de hormigueo en su tripa de mujer con 4 meses de embarazo. Regina llegó a su altura y ambas se miraron.

-¿Dónde está… - Zelena se tomó unos segundos para decidir cómo llamarlo – el padre del niño? – señaló con la cabeza a Roland.

Su hermana suspiró – él no lo logró, se quedo atrás para protegernos – anunció sin dar detalles para no alertar demasiado al hijo de Robín que hoy a pesar de su felicidad por ver a su madre tendría que aprender a perder a su padre.

Marian tomó de la mano a su hijo – ven pequeño Roland – le dijo tirando de él hacia la cafetería – mami tiene que contarte algo importante.

-¿Podemos tomar chocolate? – le preguntó el niño al ver hacia donde se dirigían.

-Si la amable señora que regenta el sitio nos lo permite, por supuesto – le respondió ella y al pasar a un lado de Zelena y Regina agregó con suavidad – debemos encontrar un sitio correcto para que mi hijo, la mujer que dará a luz y yo podamos estar permanecer por algún tiempo – e inclinando la cabeza informó – en unos días pasaré por su oficina para discutir tal situación, señora alcaldesa.

-Por supuesto – le contestó Regina con corrección.

-Toma a tu pequeño – la abuela le pasaba a Neal con muchísimo cuidado a su madre – acaba de despertarse – le explicó – no sé preocupen que inmediato Hades nos regresó a Storybrooke me dejó frente a tu portal abierto.

-Lo sé, es un buen tío al final de cuentas – le dijo Snow – Muchas gracias abuela.

-No fue nada, debo marcharme a la cafetería pero en algún momento quiero los detalles– dijo viendo como Marian y el niño la esperaban en la puerta – hay chocolate que preparar.

-Un momento – dijo Zelena por primera vez consciente de que el comentario "la mujer que dará a luz" de Marian realmente se refería a ella - ¿qué vamos a permanecer quienes…?

Pero Marian no le respondió nada de lo que deseaba y cerró la conversación dirigiéndose a la mujer – Zelena, acompáñanos por favor… debo hablar contigo también.

Regina notó como su hermana rezongó y pensó que debía obligarla a ir pero finalmente vio como Zelena se encaminó hacia la cafetería excusándose de necesitar un café por propia voluntad– eso puede tornarse divertido – susurró pensando que nadie la oía, algo erróneo.

-Eres mala Regina Mills – le susurró al oído Emma mientras la abrazaba por detrás generando un coro de exclamaciones diferentes en la audiencia - ¡ah! Dime que no íbamos a discutir sobre ser discretas – habló en tono bajo.

-Creo que ya es tarde Señorita Swan – Regina se encogió de hombros y recibió con buen ánimo la caricia que le daban la mejilla de Emma sobre la suya.

-Creo que nosotros aprovecharemos para ir a casa – anunció Snow – creo que si le doy leche tibia a este pequeñajo volverá a dormir lo suficiente como para que podamos sacarnos el inframundo del cuerpo con unas horas de sueño – tomó la mano de Charming - ¿vamos?

-Si – dijo éste – vámonos, buenas noches a todos. Mañana les explicaremos que ha sucedido – agregó hablando para todos los reunidos – pero no hay peligro de ningún tipo sobre nosotros así que les recomiendo ir a descansar todos.

La gente se fue descongregando, algunos más o menos seguros de la certeza del Sheriff en funciones pero todos se marcharon a sus casas.

Rumple caminó también hacia su casa con Belle de su mano pero después de 2 metros se detuvo - ¿por qué nos sigue capitán? – le cuestionó a Killian que caminaba casi a su lado.

-Oh… ahora que soy tu ¿dueño?, ¿amo?, no sé como se dice – sonrió con expresiva prepotencia – he pensando que por una cuestión de seguridad debemos ser compañeros de piso, ¿sabes?

-Oh, no, no, eso si que no – Rumple se quejó abiertamente de la idea – es absurdo.

-Tenemos una habitación enorme y bien iluminada que es perfecta para ti, Killian – Belle sin embargo parecía completamente encantada con la idea.

-Estupendo Darling, vamos a casa – dijo colocándose del lado contrario a Rumple y tomándola del brazo – la mejor parte de vivir contigo cocodrilo es lo buena conversadora que es tu mujer – le aseguró y aunque el oscuro no dijo nada era evidente que estaba completamente derrotado.

-Eso también podría volverse divertido – concluyó Emma.

-¿Y ahora quién es la malvada? – le cuestionó Regina consiguiendo un beso en los labios como respuestas.

-¡Abuelo! – exclamó de repente Henry - ¿está bien si por hoy voy a dormir a tu casa?

-¿Henry? – Regina soltó a Emma y se acercó a su hijo – cariño ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó con temor.

El joven se sonrió – no mamá, pero creo que ustedes necesitan estar solas y… hablar…

Emma quería decir que ella no pensaba hablar en absoluto con Regina, al menos no esa noche pero pensó que con sus padres y su hijo mirando "hablar" era un verbo perfecto para describir lo que iba a suceder ni bien Regina y ella estuvieran solas. Era algo que podía palpitar en el aire desde que dejaron a Hades atrás.

-Henry… no hace falta que te vayas con los abuelos – le insistió – podemos ir a tomar chocolate si eso te apetece – lo cierto es que esperaba que el joven no cayera en su falsa propuesta.

El chico negó – estoy cansado y prefiero dormir, iré con los abuelos y mañana pasaré por la casa para almorzar con las dos… y entonces hablaremos los tres – le dio un beso a cada una de sus madres y el grupo se dividió en dos con un gesto con la mano.

-Bueno, estamos solas – dijo finalmente Emma girándose a Regina.

-¿De verdad íbamos a ir a tomar chocolate? – inquirió esta con un gesto divertido.

-Oh no… por dios, estaba deseando que no dijera que si – Emma se le acercó y jugó con la cinturilla del pantalón que llevaba Regina – lo único que me apetece es quedarme a solas contigo.

Regina levantó su mano y una nube morada las llevó de regreso a su habitación, donde la cama seguía como la habían dejado - ¿de qué deseaba hablar Señorita Swan? – bromeó con picardía.

-De cierto asunto que dejamos a medias durante demasiado tiempo – le dijo acercándola a ella.

-Querrá decir que usted dejo a medias durante demasiado tiempo – la corrigió la morena pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Emma.

-No te vi quejarte por ello – la rubia la apretó a ella tomándole la cintura mientras se mordía el labio inferior al sentir el calor que ambas desprendían. La temperatura estaba subiendo y aquellas paredes habían sido testigos silenciosas de muchas sesiones calurosas pero ninguna con tanta expectativa como esta. Esta era la definitiva, ellas lo sabían perfectamente.

-Eso… – Regina estaba a centímetros de los labios de Emma y comenzaba a sentir el aliento cálido de la rubia rozarle los labios y encontrarse con el suyo – porqué nunca se quedo a ver qué sucedía.

Emma recorrió los últimos milímetros que las separaban – eso tiene que cambiar hoy mismo.

 _El roce de sus labios terminó con las palabras. Nació como un encuentro tierno entre dos almas que por fin tiene la certeza de que pueden amarse sin complicaciones, sin desesperanza. Pero Regina decidió impulsar el roce y volverlo un beso profundo, hambriento cuando invadió la boca de Emma con su húmeda lengua haciendo que soltará con gemido. Entonces muchas cosas se volvieron confusas en sus respectivas mentes porque solo podían someterse a los incontrolables deseos que su piel les marcaba como prioritarios. Solo la habitación sabía cuando era que habían vuelto a adoptar aquella conocida postura, con Regina a ahorcajadas sobre Emma. Ellas solo contaban los botones que iban cediendo a sus dedos y la incapacidad que tenían para dirigirse una sola palabra sin que se estrellaran los labios con más intensidad._

 _-¿Qué pensabas? – pudo decir finalmente Regina mientras Emma dejaba caer por sus hombros la camisa que había abierto por completo descubriendo el torso de la morena y aquel trozo de satén negro que le parecía tan sexy y tan innecesario al mismo tiempo._

 _-¿Sobre qué? – su boca dibujo un sendero que tenía inicio en el escote de la morena y bordeaba su mandíbula inferior, caminando húmedamente hasta es cuello terso._

 _-Esas noches – la voz de Regina era un hilo porque la mayor parte estaba dedicada a los sensuales quejidos que daba casi constantemente – cuando estábamos así… ¿qué pensabas?_

 _Emma se separó un segundo y Regina extrañó todo el contacto que tenían un segundo antes, sintiendo helado el resto del aire – debes saber – dijo acercándose nuevamente – que esa no era yo por completo – se excusó – las cosas que pensaba estaban algo influenciadas._

 _Regina la besó suavemente y el labio inferior de la rubia - ¿qué pensabas? – insistió._

 _Emma tragó saliva – en romperte la ropa y hacerte el amor – dijo gravemente y añadió luego con cortedad – aunque no quisieras._

 _Regina soltó el aire que estaba en sus pulmones extrañamente excitada. Aunque ella quería y por tanto no era lo que la oscuridad de Emma planificaba, la idea de una Emma rompiendo su ropa y tomándola le pareció considerablemente morbosa. Suspiró audiblemente y se lamió los labios._

 _-Hazme el amor Emma – fue todo lo que dijo – por favor – suplicó notando que la necesidad que tenía de que esa mujer a la que no podía que negar que amaba la poseyera era tan profunda que no le cabía en el cuerpo._

 _Emma dio un respingo incapaz de pronunciar una frase completa – no me dig…_

 _No terminó de decirlo porque se encontró con la lengua ávida de su compañera cerrando su boca y dándole a entender que hablaba en serio. Batalló con ella con fuerza y ancló sus dientes en su cuello dejándole una huella que podría estar visible por días enteros - ¡Oh dios! – se quejó de lo que Regina hacía consumiéndole el cuerpo a fuerza de deseo. Apretó los dientes. Regina sintió el chasquido del cierre de su sujetador siendo reventado de un tirón agresivo y no pudo sino gemir. Pero todo lo que podía salir de su boca se quedo mudo de placer cuando Emma la sostuvo y le mordió con intensidad los pezones desnudos. La humedad que sentía entre sus piernas creció al igual que todos los espasmos corporales que sufrió mientras Emma se deleitaba lamiendo un pezón y luego el otro, apretándolos entre sus dientes. Una vez que la espalda de Regina tocó la cama las manos de Emma se dedicaron a pellizcarle con fuerza los sensibles pechos dejándola al borde del un orgasmo. Así de sencillo, así de lujurioso._

 _Emma bajo las manos y en unos segundos no quedaba ropa que arrancar o romper, las bragas húmedas reposaban rotas en una esquina de la habitación y Regina tuvo que esforzarse enormentemente para poder quitarle la ropa a su amante. Emma parecía un animal desbocado y hambriento, solo el aliento de su reina en el oído la detenía y le daba a la morena la chance de tenerla sobre ella igual de desnuda. Notó la humedad de Emma rozándole el muslo algo que le pareció electrizante y narcótico. Giró sobre si misma y fue ella la que quedo al mando de esa danza, inclinando la espalda y encajando su humedad entre las piernas de Emma quien no dudo en pasar un dedo por ella y rozar su clítoris. Como si fuera una escena a cámara lenta pudo ver como ese dedo viajó desde sus pliegues hasta la boca de Emma y como esa rubia lo chupó deleitándose con el sabor expresivamente. Se movió sobre la humedad de Emma y ambas dieron un respingo de excitación y placer._

 _Emma levantó su cuerpo para acercarlas más y comenzó un movimiento que a Regina le causaba escalofríos. Gimoteó audiblemente sosteniéndose sobre el toque del cuerpo de la rubia._

 _-Si mi amor – le dijo Emma – si, déjame sentirte así._

 _"Mi amor", Emma la llamaba su amor y no dudaba en profundizar su placer, acariciándole el clítoris con los dedos o apretando sus pechos. La humedad se hacía más y más abundante, como los gemidos de Regina que no podía detener. Adoraba a esa mujer que estaba bajo ella completamente ocupada en hacerla sentir placer y disfrutar del propio. La morena entonces se dejó caer con fuerza contra el sexo húmedo de Emma y aceleró el ritmo mostrando que no le faltaba mucho. Aprovechó la cercanía para marcar los pechos de Emma con sus dientes mientras la oía gemir._

 _-Me voy a correr Regina – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Emma cuando el roce se intensifico._

 _-Conmigo Emma – le tomó las manos y en unos últimos movimientos desencajados y violentos ambas llegaron a tener un orgasmo que se prolongó unos minutos más debido a la vibración de sus cuerpos encajados. Regina estaba saliendo prácticamente de un momento de pérdida del sentido debido al placer pero todos sus poros se despertaron en un solo grito espasmódico cuando los dedos de Emma entraron en su interior y se sacudieron dentro._

 _-¡EMMA! – dio un gritó de impresión notando como la rubia iba entrando y saliendo de ella con suavidad – oh dios, Emma… - su gemido estaba cargado de las sensaciones de un cuerpo que no terminaba de procesar un orgasmo y ya iba rumbo al siguiente._

 _-Regina por favor – le suplicó Emma mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha – por favor, vuelve a correrte, quiero que te corras mientras te embisto, mientras me tienes dentro, por favor quiero sentirte._

 _Invariablemente Regina sabía que Emma recibiría lo que deseaba porque su cuerpo era un nudo de extensiones nerviosas inflamables y Emma era la chispa para hacerlas estallar una por una y a todas a la vez. A su antojo. El roce de su piel, su voz, la manera en la que la estaba haciendo suya mientras la besaba o se detenía a marcar su cuello o a lamer sus pezones. ¿Cómo demonios no iba a correrse? Si es mujer a la que amaba se desvivía por matarla de placer._

 _-Oh Dios – soltó cuando Emma introdujo un nuevo dedo y su boca abierta fue una invitación a invadirla con la lengua que Regina no iba a rechazar. Se besaron armónicamente siguiendo el ritmo de los dedos de Emma y cuando este aumento el beso se volvió salvaje y líquido. Regina cerró los ojos a punto de gritar y venirse, cuando Emma la embistió profundamente y le susurró "eres mía"._

 _El orgasmo la atravesó por completo y sintió que todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo la abandonaron a la vez. "Esto es lo que llaman morir de placer", fue su último pensamiento. Se sentía como cuando Emma la trataba de hechizar para que se olvide de su presencia, de los besos que se daba. Pero esta vez hubo una diferencia, al poder abrir los ojos no estaba sola como tantas otras veces. Emma estaba con ella, sosteniéndola. Susurrándole cosas preciosas al oído._

 _-Te amo – murmuró cuando le garganta decidió cumplir su función._

 _-Y yo te amo a ti Regina – Emma la cobijó y la abrazó diciéndole que tenían que descansar, que esta noche era la primera de muchas que estaba dispuesta a vivir a su lado._


	14. Chapter 14

**Bizarro pero entretenido**

 _-Sé que debemos salir de la cama pero no me apetece – una rubia con el pelo despeinado se removió suavemente acercándose más a la morena que descansaba en sus brazos - ¿de veras hay que hacerlo?_

 _Regina se giró y besó suavemente la protuberancia de la clavícula de Emma – si – expresó sin separarse de ella._

 _-Eso que haces no me convence mucho – anunció Emma con los ojos cerrados._

 _-¿Aún no te has saciado de mí? – preguntó Regina, la otra mujer solo negó – ¿ni con las tres veces de esta mañana?_

 _Emma abrió los ojos - ¿has llevado la cuenta? – dijo arqueando una ceja._

 _Regina carraspeó – verá Señorita Swan, hay cosas que vale la pena cuantificar – mencionó tratando de sonar intelectual e indiferente como si estuviera haciendo una investigación estadística._

 _Emma la acercó a ella y la observó con picardía - ¿y no has contado acaso todos los…? – No dijo la palabra pero el pestañeo de Regina respondió a la pregunta implícita – sí, sí que los has contado._

 _-Tal vez – soltó vagamente Regina tratando de disimular sus emociones_

 _-Está impresionada Señora Alcaldesa – se regodeó Emma y añadió - ¿y aun así estas satisfecha?_

 _-Yo no dije eso nunca – se defendió Regina – solo le pregunté si usted lo estaba o no lo estaba._

 _-Yo nunca – Emma se perdió en el sendero del escote de Regina - ¿cómo podría…? – Fue dejando besos cada vez más húmedos - ¿te has visto en el espejo? –Preguntó mientras sus manos escalaban por el torso de la morena – estás muy buena._

 _Regina reprimió una risilla sin éxito – Swan – le señaló el teléfono móvil que reposaba en la mesa de noche – por mucho que lo que hace es muy tentador Henry dijo que se pondría en camino después de las 11 y son las 10:50 – consiguió apartar con muchas quejas a Emma y se puso de pie – además debemos darnos una ducha…_

 _-¿No puedes solo ponernos decentes con tu magia? – Emma miraba al techo con pocas ganas de levantarse._

 _-No sea perezosa Señorita Swan, además… ¿seguro que no quiere ducharse? – Por fin Emma le dirigió la mirada y se encontró a una desnuda alcaldesa esperándola en el marco de la puerta del baño, tardó media fracción de segundo en llegar hasta allí – me lo imaginaba – aseguró Regina mientras cerraba la puerta._

Henry llegó unos 3 minutos más tarde después de que por fin salieron de la ducha. Así que todos juntos prepararon el almuerzo aprovechando las bagels que envió Snow y también incluyendo café para las recién levantadas. Lo cierto es que cuando Henry decía hablar los tres se refería a testear la nueva situación de sus madres, comprobar cómo funcionaban juntas y que lugar le tocaba a él en este asunto. El resultado fue un almuerzo bastante risueño y un buen presagio para los días por venir.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta Má – le dijo Henry a Emma cuando los tres disponían los trastos en el lavavajillas – la otra Emma me daba mal rollo – subrayó– no sabía como acercarme a ella.

Emma le dio un beso en la frente – yo también estoy contenta de cómo se dieron las cosas – sonrió livianamente – aun así en la otra Emma seguía estando yo, siempre intentando acercarme y fallando, pero yo al fin de cuentas.

-Lo siento – se disculpó el joven – al menos alguien logró acercarse de entre todos nosotros ¿verdad mamá? – añadió mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Regina que lo amonestó algo abochornada.

-¡Henry! – Exclamó simplemente – yo solo… - trato de encontrar una manera de definirlo.

-Solo veías más allá que el resto – contestó por ella Emma y los abrazó a los dos – solo voy a decir que soy muy feliz de tener esta familia, los amo tanto.

Los otros dos se fueron apartando del abrazo quejándose de ella y hablando del _"gen Charming"_ y de lo _"cursi que eres mamá"_. Por supuesto, una broma porque luego la compensaron con algunos mimos extra.

 _Emma sobre las 16 horas caminaba con un rumbo definido en la ciudad, saludando a los vecinos que la cruzaban. Hacía apenas una hora había utilizado su magia para revertir el hechizo rocoso que encantaba a los enanos del pueblo y todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y la habían disculpado además. Estaba haciendo los deberes y ese era el último que le quedaba en su lista para ese día. La campanilla de la puerta hizo el esperado ruido cuando la abrió para darse paso en la tienda del Señor Gold, Rumple el oscuro para los conocidos._

 _Los dos hombres tras el mostrador levantaron la mirada – Swan – saludó el capitán Jones – ¿has venido de compras?_

 _Ella sonrió – no, solo quería hablar contigo si me lo permites – le explicó._

 _-Si, por favor – le suplicó Rumple – llévatelo de aquí un momento – se quejó – no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra._

 _-No me castigaran por pecar de descuidado – sentenció simplemente el pirata y rodeó el mostrador pero Belle los interrumpió._

 _-No hace falta que se vayan chicos – les comentó – pasen a la sala de estar del fondo, he preparado Earl Grey y hay galletas._

 _-Tiene razón – exclamó Killian – además el Earl Grey parece ser una de las especialidades de la mujer del cocodrilo._

 _-Sería mejor que me llamaras Belle simplemente, Killian – le advirtió la joven y les hizo seña para que la siguieran._

 _Lo cierto es que detrás además del depósito había una sala muy bonita donde pasar el tiempo libre, y donde descansar de la tienda. Emma se sentó en la mesilla del té y Belle le sirvió su infusión comentándole que estaba contenta de que estuvieran de regreso tan pronto y sin bajas considerables. Aunque por la mueca de sus labios aquello no era totalmente cierto. La verdad es que todos habían tenido algún pensamiento para Robín Hood durante su primer día en Storybrooke. Se excusó un momento más tarde y los dejo a solas._

 _Emma se aclaró la garganta – Killian…_

 _-Mira Emma si vienes a disculparte por clavarme tu daga y matarme en Camelot, no tienes que hacerlo – sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa irónica - ¿quién no ha hecho cosas espantosas por amor? No soy de lo más modélico, tú sabes…_

 _-Bueno… si – Emma hizo una mueca de incomodidad – pero aún así, más allá de lo bizarra de la situación he traicionado tu confianza, después de todo Robín tenía razón, la decisión final fue mía._

 _-Eso es cierto Darling pero habías visto morir a la mujer que querías y estaba esa voz allí – señaló hacia su frente – desquiciándote, puede que no pueda volver a verte como te vería el "Killian Jones de hace dos semanas o dos meses" pero puedo perdonarte y tratar de conocerte de nuevo._

 _-Si crees que vale la pena – Emma se encogió de hombros – yo estaría de acuerdo._

 _-Por supuesto Swan – dijo él sirviendo las tazas – cuando me conociste yo era para ti el pirata malvado de las historias que te contaron de pequeña y aunque descubriste que era en parte un maleante me dejaste que te mostrará qué más había en realidad – miró hacia la ventana abierta de la estancia – me diste una chance a pesar de que no eras una mujer de entregar su confianza a muchos…_

 _-A nadie prácticamente – aclaró Emma._

 _-Por eso mismo y aunque lo sabía no siempre me porté bien contigo – revolvió su té mientras ponía una mueca de culpabilidad – yo también traicioné tu confianza en el pasado cuando ayudé al cocodrilo._

 _-Solo porqué él te controlaba – recalcó Emma._

 _-De la misma manera que a ti te controlaba la oscuridad y ese deseo que tenías de devolverle la vida a la mujer que amas – Killian se silenció un segundo pero no parecía molesto por los sentimientos que Emma tenía hacia Regina – cuando perdí a Mila habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a tenerla y no pienso juzgarte por intentarlo también – luego meneó la cabeza – pero no me acercaré a ti si te veo sosteniendo algo afilado o cortante…_

 _Emma rodó los ojos pero sonrió – me parece justo._

 _-Pues eso es todo – dijo él guiñándole un ojo – ahora debo volver a tratar contigo para recuperar esa confianza fracturada que antes nos teníamos._

 _-Me parece bien – dijo ella con su sumisión._

 _-Y de todas maneras, aunque Robín creyera que era tonto, estando en Camelot me deba cuenta de lo cerca que estabas de Regina – sonrió con ironía – recuerdo que iba a preguntártelo una o dos veces y me daba temor la respuesta – suspiró – quizás debería haberla hecho pero ya no se puede cambiar…_

 _-Lo siento de verdad – se disculpó Emma – no es algo planificado._

 _-Me imaginó que no pero oye, al hecho pecho ¿verdad? Borrón y cuenta nueva – y añadió – y por cierto, ¿dónde has dejado a la señora? Me habría gustado incomodarla un poco con comentarios arteros sobre sexo – preguntó el Capitán Jones._

 _Emma abrió los ojos - ¿quieres volver con Hades o qué? – Ambos se rieron - hablando con mi madre, allí es donde está Regina – respondió Emma de inmediato._

 _-O sea que estará incomoda de todas maneras – Killian reflexionó - ¿Ese fuego podrá apagarse solo?_

 _La rubia se encogió de hombros – creo que lo importante ya está dicho pero será una conversación interesante de todas formas._

En efecto, del otro lado del pueblo, donde Mary Margaret y David Nolan tienen su hogar familiar, la residencia de los Charming veía un intercambio mudo de dos mujeres que se conocían mucho pero que tenían mucho por explicarse. Desde que Regina tocó la puerta y Snow la abrió el silencio dominaba la escena. No porque no tuvieran nada de qué hablar sino porque ninguna sabía por dónde empezar. Resultado: era esa clase de silencio poco cómodo.

Finalmente Snow suspiró y se rindió a lo evidente, una de las dos debía decir algo – así que ahora eres mi… - sopesó la palabra – nuera…

Regina pestañeó. Ni siquiera había tenido de pensar en el lío que este asunto generaría en su árbol genealógico. La hija de su "hijastra" era también su novia ¿cómo se indicaba algo así en el orden cronológico? – Si quieres decirlo así – contestó simplemente por no saber decir algo mejor.

-Es eso lo que es ¿no? – Le indicó Snow – no habríamos vivido lo que vivimos con Hades si tú y Emma no se amaran – Regina percibió como tragaba saliva – eso me convierte en tu suegra.

Regina arqueó una ceja, tenía una suegra y eso ya era completamente extraño a su conocimiento. ¿Cómo se trata a una suegra? ¿Y si además en algún punto has sido la madrastra de tu suegra? Se rascó la cabeza incapaz de decir nada.

-¿A ti también te parece bizarro verdad? – le cuestionó Snow.

-Demasiado – le confesó Regina – si me permites decirlo para mí solo eres Snow, una mujer a la que odie y con la que me desquité por estar dolida – enumeró los hechos con calma – alguien con quien pude negociar una tregua y esa oportunidad me convirtió en su amiga…- respiró profundo – alguien en quien confiar y si – sus labios se estiraron ligeramente – también la madre de la mujer que amo pero ese es el menor de los casos – apuntó – eres Snow y punto.

-Me parece justo – expresó la otra mujer – pero debo ser una buena madre y preguntar por tus intenciones con Emma.

Regina tuvo un pensamiento bastante fuera de lugar pero lo reprimió para no alterar el ambiente de cordialidad. No pudo evitar que si temperatura se alterará. Al llegar a casa tendría que secuestrar a Emma en su cuarto el resto de la tarde – yo…. – carraspeó – tengo la mejor de las intenciones con Emma, realmente la quiero y quiero hacerla feliz.

-¿Y qué quieres de ella? – inquirió Snow.

-Todo – la palabra se soltó de sus labios haciendo que el silencio se hiciera con la habitación, silencio que ella misma enmudeció – yo realmente estoy enamorada de ella, quiero que este bien y que quiera quedarse conmigo como hasta ahora, que quiera ser mi familia con Henry, creo – titubeó – miento, estoy segura que ella es mi final feliz.

-Es bueno saber eso – Snow dijo lo único que se cruzaba por su mente y sonrió a Regina quien se sintió más tranquila.

-¿Crees que podrás sentirte bien al vernos las dos juntas en algún momento? – cuestionó Regina.

-Creo que puedo intentarlo – añadió Snow y eso fue suficiente para que ambas se sintieran conformes. Lo esencial para lograr algo en particular es intentarlo. Muchas veces hay cosas que no ocurren por discreción milagrosa sino que hay que poner un poco de iniciativa y bastante más de esfuerzo para conseguirlo. Así que si Regina y Snow se esforzaban juntas las cosas tenían mejor perspectiva que si alguna de las partes se sentaba a esperar.

-Es suficiente para mi entonces – le expresó Regina con empatía – no voy a llamarte suegra si eso es lo que piensas, es algo demasiado… confuso ¿sabes? – Snow asintió, para ella era incluso ambiguo ser la madre de una mujer que tenía su edad – sé que no me he portado bien contigo y tu familia pero haré lo que pueda para enmendarlo – meditó un segundo – quién sabe... quizás Emma es la forma de rectificar la manera que te trate cuando eras una niña.

-Puede ser aunque – Snow se acaro la garganta – ya no me debes nada, es un asunto que yo al menos he dejado atrás – tomó aire – me ayudaste mucho ¿sabes? En esta etapa y nunca tuve tiempo de decirte gracias como deseaba – Regina frunció el ceño – cuando las "malvadas" aparecieron yo te confesé algo importante y tú cuidaste de eso mejor de lo que yo cuide tu secreto, mucho mejor en realidad, incluso arriesgaste tu vida exponiéndote a ellas y a sus deseos – gesticuló como si fuera a decir algo obvio – y vaya, Emma te confió su vida en Camelot y la cuidaste muy bien hasta que sucedió aquello…

-Mi muerte ¿dices?

-Sí, ya sabes, estuvimos en el inframundo hace apenas ¿qué? ¿14 horas? – Snow se encogió de hombros – le salvaste la vida, eso es algo que nadie ni siquiera ha pensado en profundidad, te pusiste delante de la flecha que iba a matarla.

-Bueno, no podía dejarla morir – se excusó Regina.

-No podías porque en todo el proceso te enamoraste de ella – Snow era decididamente más directa y provocó que Regina se avergonzará – para mi es suficiente, no veo quién mejor para cuidar de Emma.

Regina sintió un alivio. No solo encontró comprensión sino fe. No sería fácil, aunque ambas predicaran haber olvidado, su relación con Emma era un cambio lo suficiente complejo y enrevesado como para costar un par de años de acostumbramiento. Pero al menos no tendría una suegra tratando de conspirar en su contra. Eso era bueno, aunque ahora por esa misma razón formará parte de la "familia Charming". Si su madre lo viera…

Habrían continuado hablando pero una desencajada Zelena irrumpió en la casa de Snow poniéndolas en alerta, algo que duró el medio segundo que Regina tardó en observar como su hermana mayor ponían las manos en señal de súplica

-Por favor, por favor… mándame a la celda otra vez – le rogó Zelena – no me dejes con esa mujer más tiempo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – Regina no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar en el hecho de que su hermana estaba otra vez libre pero al parecer Marian estaba capacitada para manejar la situación mejor que una celda.

-Me ha hecho comer pescado todo el maldito día – se quejó la bruja – con la excusa "hazlo por tu hijo" – Zelena decía las palabras con voz irónicamente dulce – "sé una buena madre…"

-Marian tiene razón – comentó al pasar Snow – la carne blanca es buena en nutrientes para el desarrollo del bebé… tienen omega 3 y yodo…

-¡Y saben horrible por amor de dios! – La interrumpió Zelena - me mantuvo en reposo en el sofá mientras me leía libros sobre maternidad y buscaba un nombre para mi pequeño o pequeña…

-Qué bonito – Snow retrocedió un paso ante la mirada de Zelena – digo es algo grato el proceso de buscar un nombre apropiado…

Zelena pasó de contestarle nada - es imposible que yo pueda vivir con ella, ¿por qué debería vivir con ella en primer lugar? Solo habla de tejer bufandas pequeñas y lo bien que lo vamos a pasar por los siguientes 15 años… ¡15 años! Tiene que ser una broma…

Snow iba a explicar la potencial razón de porqué Marian hablaba con tanta precisión del tiempo que pasarían juntas -Bueno lo cierto es que ella sabe cuánto tiempo…

-¿Qué eres? ¿Su ABOGADA DEFENSORA? – Le espetó Zelena con cara de pocos amigos – ¡solo busco un poco de comprensión en el nombre de HADES! Entiéndanme y enciérrenme en cualquier rincón pero la llave la arrojan lejos de esa pesada…

Regina reprimió cualquier deseo de reírse del malestar de su hermana embarazada – Es imposible, los dioses han decidido que ella sea tu acompañante hasta que los niños sean lo suficientemente mayores para valerse por sí mismo – le explicó – no puedes contradecir a los dioses… además… parece que será entretenido.

Zelena hizo un gesto de indignación – te burlas de mi ¿verdad? Estas… Estas satisfecha con este castigo…

-Si te lo pones a pensar es bastante paradójico que la mujer a la que asesinaste sea ahora tu "ángel guardián" – le explicó Regina.

-Mi ang… oh no, ella no es mi ángel ¡es mi condena! – vociferó Zelena y un atemorizado Neal sollozó en la habitación continua.

Snow le puso mala cara – Zelena – se quejó y la mujer refunfuñó en voz baja, mitad enfadada con el resto, mitad consigo misma. Snow tranquilizó a Neal y lo trajo a la habitación cuando Marian entraba por la puerta.

-Aquí estás – dijo simplemente - ¿qué es lo que hacías? ¿Visitar a tu hermana?

-No – dijo Regina – solo ponerse nerviosa y despertar críos ajenos.

Marian meneó la cabeza con esa clase de gestos que hacen a la gente ponerse mínimo irritable – Zelena ¿qué hemos hablado antes? – Su voz era tan calma que Regina entendía que alterará tanto a su hermana – no debes levantar la voz… no es bueno para el bebé… sé una buena madre, por favor.

-Por favor – volvió a suplicar Zelena girándose a Regina – mándame al inframundo si quieres, pero no me dejes con esta mujer… no he pasado ni un día con ella y literalmente la odio - Regina negó con la cabeza indicando que eso no iba a suceder ni de coña - ¡AJ! – Zelena se giró y se dispuso a salir de la casa pero Snow la detuvo.

-Zelena solo quería recordarte eso que dicen – dijo con mucha tranquilidad – que del odio al amor…hay un solo lo paso… ¿sabes?

La hermana de Regina le dirigió la mirada más indignada e iracunda del mundo y salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la estancia, seguida de una Marian que no se enteraba de nada excepto de "cosas que son buenas para el bebé".

Regina soltó una risa con ganas - ¡Diablos Snow! Esa ha sido muy buena.


	15. Chapter 15

**El último favor.**

Los días pasan y detrás de ellos también pasan los meses. Y así es como avanzó Storybrooke 5 meses para delante en el tiempo, dejándolo que pasará. Con conflictos y sin ellos. Con treguas sin sobresaltos y con algunos tropiezos.

La tienda de Mr. Gold es ahora la tienda Jones-Gold. Y es que Rumple y su archí enemigo Hook se han convertido en socios. Cuidado, no en lo económico pero si en lo rutinario. El oscuro es el del dinero y Killian el del carisma. Cuando la gente comenzó a visitar con mayor asiduidad la tienda, Rumple comprendió que Killian le daba a su negocio lo que él no podía, una sonrisa encantadora que atraía a las señoras y señoritas, y a algunos señores. El pirata vendía lo que el oscuro aconsejaba. Un trato fácil. Lo del cartel en la fachada había sido uno de los tantos chantajes que intentó Rumple para convencer al capitán de regresarle la daga. Por supuesto, Killian se carcajeó y lo que le dio a cambio fueron las gracias. Belle por su parte estaba conforme con el hecho de no tener que ocuparse de su marido y de tener alguien con quien conversar durante los desayunos y las cenas. Incluso, en los últimos tiempos el propio Rumple comenzaba a participar de las conversaciones que mantenían. Era bueno para la bibliotecaria. Eso no descontaba que Rumple intentará alguna que otra vez re-hacer algún trato con Hades por el alma de Killian. Pero el pirata era tan listo que había susurrado a la daga que el oscuro no podía dañarlo ni obligar o convencer a nadie para hacer algo parecido. Así que ni modo. Todas eran negaciones para el oscuro que sentía que su karma era abandonar cuerpo inútil por otro igual o peor.

Otra que perdió por costumbre fue Zelena. El inicio de la relación Marian-Zelena fue accidentada y entretenida pero con el tiempo se pudo apreciar que la bruja del reino de Oz resulto ser tremendamente dependiente hacia la viuda de Hood. Convengamos que no dejaba de ser divertido pero se veía que Zelena a medida que engordaba la tripa cedía terreno al "ángel" que le había prestado el dúo Zeus-Hades. Lejos quedaron las suplicas por piedad a su hermana. Ahora Zelena se comía todo el pescado blanco y los vegetales dando un ejemplo grato al hermano mayor de su futuro bebe. Palabras de Marian. Aunque eso no significo que la sheriff tuviera que asistir en algunos "líos domésticos" a las mujeres, líos que significaban cosas como Zelena lanzando ropa de Marian por las ventanas superiores de su nueva casa, o encerrándose en el sótano mientras gritaba "no saldré hasta dentro de 15 años". Pero esas riñas duraban tan poco que eran casi cómicas. Emma decía que aunque el rol dominante-sumiso parecía Zelena-Marian, la mujer oficial de Robín se las arreglaba para que Zelena acabara llorisqueando en su hombro después del berrinche. O sea que la dominada era la hija de Cora, en realidad. Tanta era la dependencia que Zelena había adquirido que ahora que todos estaban en el hospital en vistas al nacimiento del bebé, la bruja no había dejado que la mujer se separará de ella ni siquiera cuando la asistían para llevarla a la sala de parto.

Regina bebió su café mientras esperaba sentada en el asiento al lado de Emma. Se sentía cansada desde hacía algunos días. Quizás la cercanía al parto de su hermana la habían estresado, quizás todo en general. La alcaldía era un hervidero en noviembre y ella tenía a cargo muchos asuntos que atender. Pero al llegar a casa había descanso y muchos mimos siempre esperándola. Emma Swan había resultado una fuente de gratas sorpresas, como la noche en que dejó descansar a la pobre abuela y cocinó para ella y su hijo. Ok, solo un omelette de cebolla y queso con una guarnición de verduras salteadas pero para ser Swan era un manjar. Emma acariciaba distraídamente su mano silbando una de las canciones que Henry escucha con frecuencia en su cuarto. Algo que a Regina la motivaba a sonreír. La rubia era esa clase de persona que es cercana involuntariamente. Que no es consciente de lo mucho que entrega cariño a los demás porque lo hace sin pensar, porque así le nace. Como ese roce con los dedos en su palma. Y algunos otros roces mucho menos inocentes que Emma le ha prodigado sin cesar en los últimos 5 meses. Suspiró atrayendo la mirada de la mujer.

-¿Estás bien mi amor? – Le preguntó Emma – te notó algo cansada últimamente.

Regina chasqueó su lengua en señal de nimiedad – tranquila cielo, solo estoy agotada por el trabajo – le explicó – mucho papeleo con las nuevas obras en el colegio.

-Mary Margaret me comentó que las cosas se ralentizaron un poco – respondió Emma mientras con naturalidad le dio un beso pequeñísimo en los labios – no te canses mucho mi vida, no quiero que te enfermes.

Regina la silenció con el dedo en sus labios y como toda respuesta la beso con suavidad. Se miraron con una sonrisa que bien significaba un "te amo". Unas pisadas en el pasillo las alertaron de novedades. Whale caminó hasta ellas.

-Todo va bien – dijo simplemente – la partera está con Zelena y el bebé parece listo para nacer en los próximos minutos – señaló el pasillo – debo atender un pie fracturado y luego volveré a pasar por allí y les informaré como avanza.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás dejando que las mujeres se sentaran nuevamente. Roland apareció por el pasillo y sonrió abiertamente con Henry cuidando su espalda con un ojo y con el otro en su móvil. Regina meneó la cabeza. El pequeño se adelantó y se detuvo frente a las mujeres.

-¿Ya nació mi hermanito? – preguntó.

-No pero y a falta poco – le aseguró Regina – y Roland no sabemos aún si es niño o niña.

-Es niño – exclamó felizmente – un niño para jugar – asintió alegremente – mi papá me dijo.

Emma y Regina se miraron la una a la otra - ¿Roland… cariño has visto a tu papá últimamente?

El niño asintió con lentitud – viene a visitarme cuando duermo pero mi mamá dice que solo sueño con él porque lo echo de menos – se apenó haciendo una mueca de tristeza – y es que lo extrañó.

A Emma no le pasó la saliva de la garganta. Nunca había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a Marian como había asimilado el hijo de Robín y ella su ausencia. Siempre parecía tan feliz y animado. Ni siquiera pensó que podría sufrir. Pero ella cuando tenía su edad ya sentía desconsuelo y mucho en efecto.

Henry que alcanzó a los demás para oír las últimas palabras de Roland se agachó a su altura - ¿sabes lo que creo Roland? – el niño lo miró con interés – creo que si tú crees que tu papá viene a verte es porque si viene – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del infante – seguro que viene a verte porque también te echa de menos, solo tienes que creer en eso, lo demás no importa – le aseguró y el niño volvió a su estado aniñado y satisfecho de cada día.

-Mi mamá dice que tú tienes el corazón más poderoso de todo este reino – fue su respuesta a Henry como si en ella hallará también su propia ilusión. Lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo a jugar con un coche de carreras que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué se sabe? – preguntó Henry finalmente a sus madres.

-Todo va bien por ahora – le dijo Regina y le indicó sentarse a su lado – y a ver si uno de estos días me cuentas que tanto trasteas con ese aparato – le señaló el teléfono.

-Oh – anunció Emma – nuestro Henry esta enamoooooradoooo – a lo que las respuestas de madre e hijo fueron miradas agresivas pero por motivos diferentes – él está enamorado, a mi no me mires – se defendió Emma de los ojos inquisidores de Regina que no decían buenas nuevas precisamente.

-Estamos aquí para conocer a mi primo – terminó la conversación sin dar más detalles Henry – no para hablar de nada más.

-Esta conversación puede que terminé ahora y aquí pero no para siempre – fue todo lo que dijo la alcaldesa que luego le guiñó el ojo a su mujer sin que su hijo la viera.

Whale apareció por la puerta contraría – ya nació – anunció – Zelena está perfectamente, solo un poco cansada y el bebé está completamente bien.

Por detrás de él una Marian vestida con la bata del hospital caminaba con un pequeño envuelto en una toalla de algodón y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro – aquí está – dijo mostrando al pequeño bebé – es un niño.

-Papá tenía razón – se alegró Rolando y se acercó a ver al pequeño que apenas conseguía abrir los ojos pero que se percibían verdosos atrás de su pestañeó pesado – es muy suavecito – añadió tocándole la mejilla.

-Marian no es buena idea sacarlo tan pronto del ambiente esterilizado – se quejó Whale.

-Tranquilo doctor, estará bien – le aseguró ella – créeme.

-Mi hospital, mis reglas – recalcó el hombre.

-Muy bien, ya han conocido al pequeño, lo llevaré con su madre que lo estará echando de menos – les dijo y regresó por la puerta donde había salido.

-Es muy bonito ¿verdad? – le dijo Emma a Regina cuando la mujer morena daba un paso hasta su asiento pero no alcanzó a sentarse nunca porque se desvaneció en el pasillo de aquel hospital mientras oía a Emma llamarla y estaba segura que había evitado con sus brazos que se diera por completo en la superficie del suelo perfectamente limpio.

Regina no supo cuando tiempo estuvo en esa oscuridad pero la luz volvió en forma de palabras y frases al azar.

-…venido lo más rápido… - esa voz parecía de Snow.

-Whale… estudios – Emma, sin dudas esa era Emma. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Se sentía tan rara?

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió? – sí, es Snow la que pregunta. Pero no estaba en el hospital.

-No lo sé, solo se desmayó en medio del pasillo, estos días ha estado cansada por demás y pues Whale cree que quizás este anémica por algún pico de estrés – explicaba Emma mientras Regina podía percibir que tenía algún control sobre sus rígidos parpados.

-La obra está siendo un caos por culpa de los viejos cimientos del edificio – Charming también estaba allí, lo podía oír – me parece que está despertando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y la luz de la estancia, tan blanca e impoluta como apropiada para un hospital, le golpeó las retinas. Los cerró.

-¿Regina? ¿Puedes oírme? – Emma la llamó muy cerca.

Despegó los labios pero solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

-¿Deberíamos llamar a Whale? – aventuró Snow.

-Lleva desde hace casi una hora en el laboratorio, ha llevado una muestra de sangre de Regina para analizarla con urgencia – explicó Emma – se toma muy en serio esto de ser médico por el bien de la ciencia – Regina percibió que el cuerpo de Emma se acercaba un poco - ¿Regina? ¿Amor? ¿Me oyes?

-¿Emma? – Preguntó suavemente y por fin enfocó más que luces y sombras con su mirada, los Charming la miraban con preocupación - ¿qué ha pasado?

-Te has desmayado después que Marian nos mostrará el bebé de Zelena ¿no lo recuerdas? – le explicó su mujer.

-No mucho… solo recuerdo al bebé…

-Tranquila, al parecer estas anémica cielo – Emma acarició su cabello y besó la frente de su novia – no es nada que un poco de reposo no pueda resolver.

-¿Dónde está Henry? – Regina fue consciente de que su hijo no estaba en la sala.

-Fue con Marian y Zelena – Snow le sonrió confortándola – está bien tranquila, es solo que las enfermeras comentaban sobre tu desmayo y tu hermana estuvo intentando averiguar qué había sucedido, así que le enviamos a Henry para que les contará de primera mano.

Regina no se cuestionó sobre la preocupación de Zelena ya que ella y su hermana estaban pasando por una etapa de buenas migas desde el último trimestre de embarazo – Lo siento – susurró mirando a Emma – creo que tal vez si me he excedido con esto del trabajo… tenías razón.

-No es nada mi amor, no te sientas mal – le dijo Emma – debo cuidarte un poco más, eso es todo – y le besó los labios con amor.

Una enfermera entro en la sala con un enorme ramo de rosas y un oso de peluche que vestía una camiseta que decía "Enhorabuena" – han dejado esto para ustedes – dijo simplemente.

-¿Estas segura? – Cuestionó Emma – ¿no será para Zelena por el nacimiento? – le preguntó.

La enfermera observó el sobre que traía en su mano – no, la carta dice Emma y Regina – contestó pasándosela a Charming que a su vez se la dio a la rubia.

Regina se enderezó y notó que la caligrafía era muy extraña - ¿Eso está escrito con tinta y pluma? – preguntó.

-Eso parece – dijo Emma pasando el dedo sobre el relieve.

Henry traspasó la puerta y se encontró con el regalo - ¿Esto no debería estar en la habitación de la tía Zelena? – preguntó con confusión.

-Es un regalo para tus madres – Snow se encogió de hombros.

-Mamá ya estas despierta – Henry se acercó a Regina y recibió un abrazo como respuesta – me has asustado mucho.

-Estoy bien hijo… es sólo anemia – el chico asintió y tanto él como Regina se centraron en la carta que Emma tenía en su mano – deberíamos abrirla – la apuró Regina.

-Oh… si – dijo la rubia que estaba distraída con el intercambio de su hijo y su mujer, rasgó suavemente el borde del sobre y deslizó la carta hacia afuera, la abrió y sus ojos se dirigieron de inmediato al remitente, su expresión de sorpresa alertó a Regina de que no leería una carta normal…

 _Queridas Regina y Emma:_

 _¿Cómo estáis? Bueno, en una habitación de hospital, una de ustedes convaleciente no creo que me vayáis a decir que "Muy bien". Así que por esa razón he decidido adelantarme a las noticias de la ciencia y darles yo una razón para estar más dichosas. ¿Saben qué? Mejor si las tuteó para explicar esto._

 _¡Enhorabuena chicas! Van a ser madres en el próximo verano…_

-¡¿QUÉ?! – no hubo una sola voz que no dijera lo mismo en esa habitación pero al mismo tiempo todas hicieron silencio y Emma con la voz algo quebrada prosiguió leyendo.

 _Lo sé, es una noticia enorme. Pero los dioses somos así de majos y buena gente. Zeus y yo decidimos hacerles un último favor y repetimos la historia que alguna vez les conté sobre aquellas viejas amigas que tuvieron una niña. Pero no sé preocupen, su bebé no será la reencarnación del alma de nadie que hayan conocido. Solo será de ustedes dos. Si quieren saber porqué decidimos hacer esto debo confesar que aún seguimos observando Storybrooke y ustedes están listas para traer y guiar nueva vida por el mundo mortal._

 _Si quieren saber si fue solo una idea nuestra, también he de confesar que un viejo amigo suyo ha tenido un poco que ver con esto._ _ **Mi querido Ro-Ro**_ _, aka Robín Hood, ha sugerido la idea durante una de nuestras sesiones de golf con Zeus. Ambos pagamos el precio por el favor de mi hermano, yo con otro mes sin trampas y Ro-Ro con un par de siglos extra meneando el farolillo. Es un obsequio para ustedes, nuestro último favor._

 _Tengan prospera vida. Se las quiere._

 _Hades._

El silencio se apoderó de todos en el habitación y las palabras parecían sobrar. Un estrepitó de pasos se oyó en el pasillo y el Doctor Whale entró con un papel en lo alto y con la piel igual de blanca que ese informe – estás… estás… - titubeó mirando a Regina.

-…embarazada – ella misma fue la que dijo la palabra.

-Si… ¿cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó el médico con interés.

Regina se rió levemente – intuición femenina.

-Vamos a ser madres – dijo Emma – ¡vamos a ser madres! – Su voz se agudizó – maldito Hades te adoro – espetó finalmente – voy a tener otro hijo con Regina.

-No te olvides de Ro-Ro – acotó Charming mientras todos comenzaban a demostrar su felicidad por la noticia dejando a un Whale totalmente confuso que por la ciencia se marchó sin pedir explicaciones, hablando solo sobre que el mundo mágico no es para un Frankestein.

Emma no dudó en pillar a su mujer y darle un beso de fabula así que los Charming decidieron que era tiempo de salir de la habitación y celebrar a su manera, con un abrazo cursi a su nieto, el cual hablaba de lo bueno que sería tener un hermanito o hermanita. Alguien a quien malcriar además de a Neal.

-Te amo mamá – le dijo Emma a Regina tocando su estomago – vas a ser la madre más hermosa de todos los reinos.

-Y tú también cielo – Regina acarició la mano de Emma - ¿en verdad estas tan feliz?

-Muchísimo, quiero verte ser mamá y mimarte todo lo que pueda – le contestó Emma - ¿y tú quieres esto?

-Con todo mi corazón, otro hijo, tuyo y mío igual que Henry pero que podamos ver crecer las dos al mismo tiempo – se enderezó para besar los labios de su novia - ¡felicitaciones mami!

Emma la abrazó y dio un chillido de satisfacción.

Media hora más tarde, con Regina ya repuesta todos estaban alrededor del pequeño de Zelena, quien lo sostenía mientras le hacía cosquillas en la nariz completamente hipnotizada con su niño – Es hermoso ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Marian.

-Es muy hermoso como su mamá – contestó ella.

Zelena se giró conforme y observó a su hermana – Whale me ha dicho que serán madres también – miró a Emma también - ¿cómo ha sido eso?

-Ah… bueno – Emma se encogió de hombros – cosa de los dioses.

-¿Y Zelena? ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? – preguntó Snow mientras le daba el dedo al niño para que jugará con él.

Zelena observó a su hijo recién nacido y sonrió con amor – se llama como su padre, Robín… Robín Mills-Hood – anunció. Marian contuvo un suspiro y Roland dijo que su hermanito se llama como su papá.

-Es una buena elección – asintió Emma – incluso podrías llamarle **Ro-Ro** si quisieras…

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Quiero agradecerles por haber seguido este fic. Lo cierto es que formalmente este es el final pero me he parado a pensar que voy a agregar un capítulo al menos. Supongo que les gustaría conocer al nuevo bebé. Pero como este es el último capítulo en si mismo me tomaré un momento para hablar con ustedes.**

 **Esta historia ha mutado mucho en lo que a mí respecta. Nació y se desarrollo oscura hasta trasmutar en algo más luminosa, casi como las perspectivas. Al principio el relato era de una de las dos y al final de un tercero. No podría asegurar el porqué me sentía que ya no quería escribir en primera, creo que simplemente sentía que para mostrar su felicidad no me bastaba con una sola cara, quería un poco de las dos porque ambas eran felices, SON felices.**

 **Les agradezco por aguantarme. Por leer la historia, seguirla, ponerla en favoritos y también comentarla. Gracias por los Follows y los Favs.** **Y a Mills1, Danex19, Love Girl, mills, CrimsonSavior, ohparrillabae2, sjl, , PrettyGhost, CharlieKM, jkto, Shanna Mills por las reviews.** **Gracias en verdad.**

 **En cuanto a S &Q, si a alguna de las personas que me leen le gustan mis historias puedo asegurar que pronto voy a escribir un AU de las chicas. Lo estoy trabajando mucho. Quiero que salga bien, tengo a alguien que me corregirá y me ayudará con comentarios antes de publicar. Es algo que nunca he hecho y estoy muy pero muy emocionada. Ojala que les gusté el resultado. **

**Nos vemos pronto. Aquí en un capitulo extra. Por allí en una nueva historia.**

 **Blondeoverdosis**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo extra: Del inframundo y algunas cosas más**

 _En el inframundo, unas semanas antes del nacimiento de Robín hijo._

 _-Diógenes… estás muy pensativo últimamente…_

 _-Hades… ya te he dicho que no me llames Diógenes…_

 _-¿Quieres que te llame Dio?_

 _-Llámame Robín, ese es mi nombre…_

 _-Nah… Robín es muy aburrido…_

 _-¿Y Diógenes es más divertido?_

 _-Mejor te llamo Ro-Ro…_

 _-¿Ro-Ro? ¿Qué cosa es esa? ¿Eres un dios de la muerte o una princesa del burlesque?_

 _-¡No te pases Ro-Ro! Soy tu dios, no me obligues a que ordene a Cerbero que te use de pelota…_

 _-Cerbero no me haría daño, y lo sabes…_

 _Un quejido de impotencia después – Perro faldero – suspiro – Si no es Ro-Ro será Co-Co entonces…_

 _-Robín…_

 _-Lo-Lo_

 _-Robín…_

 _-Jo-Jo_

 _-Esto empieza a ser bizarro, llámame sirviente y ya…_

 _-Como prefieras sirviente Ro-Ro…_

 **Unos meses después del nacimiento de Robín hijo, Storybrooke.**

-Te ves preciosa Regina – le dijo Killian sentándose en el sillón de la galería trasera – por cierto, les he traído esto para el bebe – les extendió un paquete que se veía a las clara provenían del nuevo negocio de Storybrooke, La Pañalera de Marian.

-Gracias Killian – le respondió Regina tomando el presente y abriéndolo – no tenias que hacerlo.

-Si tenía – el hombre se encogió de hombros – ese niño o niña necesitaba algo de su tío Hook.

La camiseta era tan pequeña que cabía en una mano y rezaba "Soy pirata pero es un secreto" con el típico símbolo de los mismos pero hecho en galletas. Regina meneó la cabeza divertida y Emma no disimuló para nada que el regalo era bienvenido.

-Gracias Jones – dijo simplemente la morena por sobre la risa de su mujer y el capitán asintió – y me alegra que pudieras arrastrar al señor oscuro fuera de la tienda y permitir que Belle se pase por aquí también – agregó viendo como la chica estaba hablando elocuentemente con Zelena mientras cogía al pequeño Robín y lo hamacaba por lo alto. Rumple estaba simplemente bebiendo ponche mientras conversaba con David.

-¿Es extraño ver a todo el mundo tan relajado verdad? – comentó Emma al notar ella misma que Storybrooke llevaba casi 10 meses sin problemas mágicos graves – últimamente solo resuelvo asuntos humanos, no más criaturas misteriosas, ni villanos aterradores…

Snow salía de la cocina de la casa cuando escuchaba el intercambio de los demás – creo que eso es porque estamos felices con la vida que nos ha tocado vivir desde que Hades nos dejo regresar.

-¿Tú crees que es eso? – inquirió su hija.

-Estoy casi segura – señaló a Rumple con la cabeza – él es el único que está más o menos desencantado pero Killian lo tiene bajo control con la daga – dio una mirada alrededor – el resto de nosotros estamos bien así… mírense ustedes nada más... ya ninguna está buscando su final feliz porque lo han encontrado y tendrán un hijo, Henry está totalmente colgado por esa chica Violet…

-Eso es cierto, últimamente ni siquiera para en casa – se quejó Regina.

-No seas celosa mi amor – Emma la amonestó – es su primer amor y está muy enganchado.

-Ya, ya lo sé – dijo su novia aprovechando que la rubia se acercó a ella para acariciarla.

-Yo por mi parte me encuentro bien como estoy – explicó Killian – tengo mis negocios con Rumple y me gusta la compañía de la pelirroja…

-¿No repetirás lo que paso con Milah verdad? – interrogó Snow torciendo la mueca con sospecha.

-Oh no, no, para nada – y agregó – es más, creo que Marian no dará abasto este año con tantos presentes que necesitará… voy por una hamburguesa, ¿quieren? – preguntó mientras Emma y Regina asentían, y Snow salía tras él.

-¿Quiso decir que Belle está embarazada? – preguntó Emma.

-Al parecer eso insinuó – dijo Regina mientras inconscientemente acariciaba su panza de 5 meses – fue una buena idea hacer esta barbacoa – sonrió mientras oía el bullicio en su casa de las personas conversando alegremente. Algo que nunca habría sospechado cuando lanzó la maldición.

-¿Eres feliz verdad? – le preguntó Emma mientras se arrodillaba apoyando la barbilla en el estomago de la morena – digo lo pareces…

Regina sonrió y le tocó la nariz con el dedo índice – lo soy Señorita Swan…

 _El inframundo, en algún momento._

 _-Ro-Ro… ¿en qué piensas?_

 _-En nada, Señor Hades…_

 _-Ya te dije que no me llames Señor, llámame Hades…_

 _-Y tú llámame Robín…_

 _-Pero Ro-Ro es más divertido y yo soy un tío…_

 _-…un tío divertido, ya…_

 _-Creo que necesitas una novia…_

 _-Soy un ángel de la muerte, no tengo esas necesidades._

 _-Yo soy un dios y las tengo, todos las tenemos… además la prima de Perséfone está soltera y creo que también necesita una distracción… si se enfurece su cabello puede morderte y no soporta que la miren a los ojos… pero es una buena chica y está que te mueres de lo sexy que es…_

 _-Hades… no voy a salir con Medusa, ya te lo he dicho las anteriores 3 veces que lo intentaste…_

 _-Pero es que estas todo el día con cara de limón agrio… soy tu Señor dime qué te pasa al menos…_

 _(Suspiro) – pensaba en mis hijos… pensaba en si serán buenos hombres mañana…_

 _-Ro-Ro, amigo mío, sabes que he incumplido dejándote visitar en sueños a tu hijo, algo que me costará conseguirle una mujer a Prometeo y eso con lo feo que es será un suplicio… para la pobre chica claro… no puedo revelarte lo que sucederá pero créeme no tienes de que preocuparte…_

 _-Gracias, y discúlpame por estar siempre pensando en eso – (hay una pausa silenciosa) – podrías enviarle a Medusa…_

 _-¿A quién?_

 _-A Prometeo…_

 _(Chasquido de dedos) – Ro-Ro eres un genio perverso, mi querido socio… ¡me encanta la idea!_

 **Storybrooke, Agosto de 2016**

-Un poco más – anunció la partera.

-Vamos Regina, vamos mi amor ¡empuja! – Emma sostenía la mano de Regina la cual con un grito sordo hizo la mayor de las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitió, hubo una pausa, y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue como el bebe recién nacido daba un chillido para abrir sus pulmones. La partera sostuvo al pequeño cuerpo con sus dos manos y lo envolvió en una manta del hospital.

-Ya está aquí mamis, ya está aquí su bebe – y se acercó a las mujeres que lloraban por el cansancio y la emoción del momento, por la alegría de ver a ese ser tantas horas esperado y deseado – es una niña – anunció sabiendo que las mujeres no tenían idea del sexo del bebe – una pequeña.

Se la pasó a Regina la cual acunó a su bebe y rompió más agudamente en llanto. Era una pequeña rubia de ojos oscuros que parecía tener rasgos de Emma y de ella al mismo tiempo. Los dioses se habían esmerado al detalle. La pequeña calmó su llanto ni bien sintió el abrazo de su mamá y lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar la mano de Emma cuando esta intentaba acariciarla. Su pequeño dedo se aferró al índice de la rubia y calmadamente abrió sus ojazos tratando de fijar la vista.

Whale se acercó a las mujeres – enhorabuena, sé que están felices pero debemos hacerle las pruebas de rigor, así que nos llevaremos a la pequeña y después de higienizarla te la traeré de regreso ¿vale? – se giró – enfermera aproveche para asistir a la madre y proceder con el tratamiento de rutina post-parto, uno de mis auxiliares la asistirán – Emma le pasó a la bebe que suspiró incomoda por cambiar de brazo – por cierto ¿cómo se llama? – preguntó el doctor - ¿ya tienen nombre?

Regina y Emma se miraron – se llama Janna – dijo Emma – "Regalo de los dioses".

 _En el inframundo, unos meses después del nacimiento de Janna._

 _-La vida es así… no seas un mal perdedor y vuelve aquí… ¡ZEUS! ¡ZEUS! – (se hizo un silencio) – Ro-Ro querido amigo… ¿te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? Le has ganado a mi hermano por tercera vez al golf… es simplemente maravilloso – (se escucha el ruido de un trueno) – ¡EY tú! No me lances rayos… somos familia – (trueno) – ¡le enviaré un mail a mamá! – (silencio) – ya me parecía… -(sonido de teléfono) – Al habla Hades… si, mi amor… no, mi amor… ahora mismo mi amor…_

 _-¿Perséfone esta cabreada porque llegaremos algunas marcas más tarde verdad?_

 _-Me ha dicho que si no llegamos en media marca me pondrá los cuernos… otra vez… ¿dónde está Caronte cuando se lo necesita? – (se escucha un chapoteo y el ruido a madera típico de las barcazas) - ¡AL INFRAMUNDO CARY!_

 _(Gruñido de Caronte)_

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Espera su pago Señor Hades_

 _-Yo soy el dios del inframundo, no tengo que pagar, este es mi barco, este es mi río, eres mi siervo, eres mío Caronte._

 _(Gruñido de Caronte)_

 _-Es la tercera vez que hacemos este viaje Hades… hay que pagar._

 _(Bufido de frustración) – Ro-Ro ¿puedes pagarle? Me has dejado sin oblones en el último partido de Golf._

 _-Y lo dices cómo si no hubiera tenido que pagar la ida también…_

 _-Vete acostumbrando Ro-Ro querido… que te quedan muchos siglos en viajes del más aquí al más allá así que ve pensando en cómo pelarnos a mí y a mi hermano cuando nos veas… ¡ADELANTE CARY!_

 **Storybooke, 6 meses después del nacimiento de Janna**.

Regina miraba como la pequeña niña que tenía en las rodillas daba "saltitos" sin separar los pies de su apoyo. Era una especie de bailoteo sin moverse de sitio. Las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Las risas que soltaba cuando su madre se hacia la asombrada por sus movimientos – ¡OH! – soltó la morena haciendo que la niña riera más – si mi niña es toda una bailarina profesional - La puerta se abrió en la sala continua y Janna detuvo sus movimientos mirando la puerta que comunicaba las dos salas – Oh, tú ya sabes quien llega – le preguntó Regina – eres una niña lista.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? – la voz de Emma se coló vibrante.

-Estamos aquí – clamó Regina mientras su hija se abrazaba a ella y se dirigían a la puerta – alguien está ansiosa por verte…

Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlas caminar hacia ella y dejo las llaves en la mesilla de la entrada - ¿quién está ansiosa por verme eh? ¿quién está ansiosa por ver a mami? – le tendió los brazos a su pequeña que no dudo en lanzarse con seguridad sobre ella y dejarse achuchar con amor - ¿Cómo están mis hermosas princesas? – se movió hacia su mujer y la besó en los labios – hola mi amor – dijo y Janna le dio un "aba" baboso en la mejilla al ver el intercambio. Emma le llenó la carita de besos y le hizo cosquillas haciendo que la niña se estremeciera.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – preguntó Regina cuando las tres se sentaron en el sofá.

-Cansador… no veía la hora de llegar hasta la casa y poder estar con mis amores – Emma colocó a Janna sobre ella y Regina – las echo de menos chicas – agregó dándole besos a su morena.

-Y yo también – afirmó la otra mujer – me cuesta mucho dejar a Janna con Snow e irme a la alcaldía – se quejó - pero la niña se lleva tan bien con ella que me siento segura al mismo tiempo.

-Y además Neal es una buena fuente de entretenimiento para nuestro retoño – Emma se giró cuando la puerta volvió a tronar y los pasos de alguien se escucharon – y hablando de retoños – Henry entró en la sala de la mano de su novia – Henry Mills Swan… tanto tiempo sin vernos hijo mío – le dijo con picardía.

Henry carraspeó – eso es porque te vas a dormir muy pronto mamá, siempre estoy aquí para la hora de dormir para las personas normales.

Regina sonrió de medio lado – lástima que te hayas olvidado de la hora de cenar para las personas normales – observó a la muchacha – Violet cielo… siéntate anda…

-Gracias Regina – respondió la joven y se sentó en el sillón del frente – Janna está cada día más hermosa…

-Lo sé – dijo Emma jugando con las manitas de la niña – y es tan lista.

Henry aprovechó para tumbarse en el suelo – hola Janna – le dijo a su hermana y la niña sonrió como era lo más normal en ella - ¿me has echado de menos? – la respuesta fue tirar con sus bracitos pequeños hacia él para que la alzará, cosa que su hermano hizo – ven aquí listilla.

Emma fingió una voz de niña – Henry… te echo de menos… ¿por qué ya no vienes a verme? ¿te has mudado a otra ciudad? ¿Es que ahora eres el oscuro y ya no duermes? – Regina se carcajeó y Violet resistió su propia risa.

Henry la miró estrechando los ojos – Janna dime ¿acaso olvidas que tu hermano te ve todos los días en casa de abuela? – luego añadió – mejor si se lo cuentas a mamá de vez en cuando…

-Bueno ya ustedes dos – Regina cortó por lo sano el intercambio – otro día que no tengamos invitados pueden usar a Janna de intermediario – se levantó – propongo que ya que estamos reunidos toda la familia – con un gesto incluyo a la novia de su hijo – cenamos en casa todos juntos.

-Apoyó eso – dijo Emma – además muero de hambre.

-Tú siempre – la azuzó su hijo.

-Soy una mujer trabajadora y madre de dos niños que requieren mucho que hacer, sobre todo el mayor – Henry como respuesta le dio un empujón mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-¿Qué cenaremos? – preguntó Regina al resto.

-¡HAMBURGUESAS! – dijeron al unisonó Henry y Emma.

-Y veras – le explicó Regina a Violet - como eso será en lo único que estarán de acuerdo estos dos hoy.

-En eso y en que te amamos ¿verdad chico? – Emma tomó a su hijo del cuello y lo abrazó.

-Por supuesto – dijo él pegándose más a su madre biológica.


End file.
